We Can Be Heroes
by KatyNewt
Summary: Things start to settle down for Alex, Hal and Tom, until new friends and old enemies arrive. Sobriety, love and unfinished business are just part of the daily routine at Honolulu Heights. Normality is exhausting when you're not normal. Hal, Alex, Tom, Allison and an OC. Now complete!
1. Routine and Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

(A.N. When I drafted this chapter it was meant to be much longer, but when I realised I'd reached over 2,000 words already, I split chapters 1 and 2 and will probably (hopefully) stick to around 2,000 words each chapter. I'm hoping this story will stick to the same format as the show - part supernatural, part ordinary, part comedy - and I see it playing out as if it were the TV show when I write, so I hope that comes across. Please review if you'd like and let me know what you think!)

**Chapter 1: Routine and Change**

Hal stared at the disgusting scene before him. The red bloody spatters, fat and unrecognisable gloop dripping down the wall. How had he been reduced to this? He'd been doing so well in life, he'd had a shield and everything. But that was before he'd taken control of himself and allowed his humanity to come back. He smiled, and got on with cleaning under the sink. No matter what jobs Tom gave him, he could be happy knowing that he had gained control of himself again. Not that Tom had really needed to give him jobs. After being away from the cafe for six weeks, it was in an awful state, and Hal had put himself straight to work when he'd finally been allowed back. As he scrubbed, his mind went back to what he remembered of his time strapped to a chair in the living room of Honolulu Heights. His rehabilitation had not been easy, but then they had all known that would be the case. He didn't remember much, but as he'd sweated, shouted, threatened and slept, his thirst had lessened, and towards the end he'd begun apologising. Tom and Alex had saved him from himself, the same way Pearl and Leo had done 50 years before, and he would never forget what they had done for him.

During that time, Alex had decided to stay in the house, and despite having a bad tempered vampire chained up in the living room, she seemed to have settled in well. She had yet to think of anything that could be her unfinished business, and actually appeared to have slowed her search for it. Hal reasoned that she must be happy living there, and it certainly was nice to have company in the house aside from Tom. Even in his state, Hal had noticed that it was too quiet without Annie and Eve around, and even though he had distanced himself from the child near to the end, he certainly missed them both. He had never had children of his own, which was probably a blessing for mankind to be fair, but it hadn't stopped him thinking about it, and sometimes longing for it.

The last pair of customers shut the door behind them, and Tom walked into the kitchen, snapping Hal out of his thoughts. "All done for the night Hal, time to go home."

As they entered the house, Alex called hello from upstairs, then promptly rentaghosted into the living room. "Oh, still haven't got used to that. How was work?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Hal confirmed to her that he hadn't killed anyone yet, and she smiled, knowing he'd understood the pointed question.

"So I was thinking, I'm going to go and see my family tomorrow. Alex said biting her lip. The boys just stared at her from where they sat on the sofa, so she continued, "I just thought, maybe if I go to see them, I might find my unfinished business, or at least get some closure. I just, want to make sure they're ok, you know, getting on with their lives." She rushed, not wanting them to talk her out of it.

"Well if you're sure it's what you want to do, have a good time, and don't get into any trouble. Just remember not to reveal yourself, it never ends well. Well, it's time for my press-ups. Got to stick to the schedule." Hal escaped up the stairs. The truth was, he liked the house dynamic and didn't want Alex to disappear any time soon. And he hated uncomfortable personal talk. He was terrible at giving advice, especially to women – no matter what he said, it was always wrong. He changed out of his uniform, and began his press-ups. "One, two, three..."

Downstairs, Alex looked at Tom, who really had no idea what to say, or even if he was meant to say anything at all. "So, what do you think?" Alex urged.

"Ummm... If you think it'll make you feel better." There was an awkward silence. "Right, I'm going to bed. Got to be up early to open the cafe. Night." And with that, Alex was on her own, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She sighed and turned on the TV. Men were useless.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after the boys had headed for the cafe, Alex sat on the sofa, staring at nothing. Should she go to see her family? Would it help, or make her miss her human life even more? What if they couldn't cope without her? What if they could, and her passing hadn't made a difference at all? She didn't know what to expect. She wanted to find her unfinished business, but she wondered if that was just because it's what everyone was telling her she should be doing. In reality, although the situation wasn't ideal, she was really enjoying living with Hal and Tom. She wasn't sure she was ready to find her door just yet.<p>

"Well, here goes." Decision made, she rentaghosted out of the living room.

* * *

><p>At the cafe, things were quiet, and Hal was finally running out of things to do. Tom was busy thinking of things that could be Alex's unfinished business, something that was occupying his mind a lot recently.<p>

"What if it's that she never went on a rollercoaster?" As was usual when this conversation cropped up, Hal just looked at Tom in disbelief. His best friend was sweet, kind, innocent and well meaning, but not exactly mastermind material. Ignoring the vampire's bemused stare, he carried on. "Or, it could be that she never learnt to drive? What do you think Hal?"

"If it is that, I'm not sure we're going to be able to help her." Hal replied patiently.

"Why not, you can drive? You could teach her."

"Yes, I can see how a car driving down the road with a passenger and no driver wouldn't worry anyone." Hal sighed at Tom's hurt look. "Look, we'll find out what it is. Who knows, she might even find out herself today. But I think it'll be something a little more meaningful than fairground rides and automobiles." Hal decided to take Tom's attention away from the whole Alex thing for a while. "So, now that the Old Ones aren't a threat anymore, are you going to speak to Allison again?" Tom looked up in surprise at the mention of his former girlfriend's name.

"I don't know. She deserves better than me." Tom said sadly.

"Nonsense," said Hal, "why on earth would you think that? You're made for each other. She cares about you Tom, and I know you care about her. So what's the problem? You've been staring at that Blue Peter badge since she left." Tom lifted his hand to feel the badge which was pinned to his uniform, a constant reminder of her. "Just call her" Hal urged. Two girls walked into the cafe.

"Afternoon ladies, what can I get you?" Tom asked cheerily, putting the smile back on his face for them. Hal smiled at the young werewolf, and retreated to the back room, distancing himself from the temptation of the two human girls.

* * *

><p>As the boys walked through the door that night, Alex was again sat on the sofa, staring at nothing, deep in thought.<p>

"So, how did it go?" Hal asked, wondering if she'd even gone. It was then that he noticed the tear tracks down her face. She wasn't crying anymore, but in Hal's experience, letting a woman know that you knew she'd been crying was a bad idea. It just made them cry more, and Hal hated it when women cried. Tom, however, did not have such wisdom.

"Have you been crying? What happened?" He asked, and the floodgates opened again. "Oh, no, Alex, I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Tom sat next to her on the sofa and hugged her comfortingly.

"Nothing terrible, it was just a shock to see them, you know? They were getting on with life really, like I was never there. I was glad, but still, I wanted them to miss me a little bit."

"I'm sure they do really, they're probably just trying not to show it, being brave and all that." Alex sat up and smiled, drying her eyes.

"Yea, maybe." She agreed. Hal stared in disbelief at Tom. Five hundred years and Hal realised that women weren't the problem, he was just terrible with them. And Tom was brilliant! Hal wondered if his puppy dog innocence was just an act.

"Did you come up with any ideas about your unfinished business?" Tom asked. Alex shook her head.

"No, but it did make me think. And, I'm happy here at the moment. I mean, you know, I'd prefer not to be a ghost and all, but you guys aren't so bad. Maybe I'll hang around for a bit. You never know, maybe my unfinished business is something to do with you two."

"Oh yea, I was thinking about what it could be earlier, and well Hal said it probably wasn't a rollercoaster or driving a car or anything like that..."

"Or swimming in the sea, or learning Welsh, or getting a puppy..." Hal interrupted, him and Alex sharing a wry smile.

"...no, none of that stuff, but what if it's 'cos you and Hal like, never kissed or anything?" Hal and Alex's wry smiles were wiped straight off their faces. They had so far managed to avoid any discussion about their almost romance before Alex was killed, and neither had been in a particular rush to bring it up.

"Um, well. I suppose it can't do any harm?" Alex stuttered, looking to Hal for help. Tom looked very proud of himself and got up for Hal to sit on the sofa next to Alex. Hal tried to smile, and sat down awkwardly. Neither seemed to know what to do as Tom stood their grinning hopefully. Alex and Hal looked at each other, and clumsily moved towards each other, closing their eyes at the last minute, their lips finally meeting for a few seconds. They pulled away quickly. Hal thought it might just be possible to die from awkwardness.

"Well?" Tom asked excitedly. "Did you feel anything? Don't be shy!"

"Nothing." Hal said after stuttering for a few moments. Alex sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you said that!" she also sighed. They both visibly relaxed and let out a small laugh. Tom rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of the chair. "It's not that I didn't fancy you when I was human, I mean of course I did, you're fit and I kept hanging around you even if you were totally creepy, but I was killed by a vampire and I've seen the worst of you. I've not had the best taste in men before but, even I draw the line at a bloke who's licked my congealed blood off the floor." She laughed nervously.

"Yes, sorry about that. I did really like you, but, well every time I look at you I just feel like you being here now was all my fault. If I'd just let you go, you'd probably still be alive." He frowned, as the regret flooded in. She put her hand on his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"It's alright. You didn't know what Cutler was planning. And, it wasn't like you actually killed me. You did pretty well to resist this!" She joked, gesturing to her body then laughing awkwardly at the overly sexual joke. Hal also smiled awkwardly.

"So, friends then?" He asked.

"Friends." She confirmed. Tom flopped huffily onto the sofa on the other side of Alex and used the remote control to put the TV on.

"Ah brilliant. Antiques Roadshow!" Tom smiled, suddenly happy again.

"You like this?" Alex asked.

"Yea." The boys both answered together. Alex smiled.

"Me too! I never would have been able to get away with watching it while I was human." She settled in with the two of them to watch it.

"I used to have one of those." Hal pointed to a particularly ugly vase. Tom and Alex laughed at him as he gaped indignantly, before joining in. "You're right, it's hideous isn't it."


	2. A Watchful Eye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

Chapter 2: A Watchful Eye

As she stood outside her former family home, Alex sighed at herself. She should have known that one visit would not be enough. She had to see her family again. Specifically her youngest brother. She'd lied to the boys that first night after she'd been back here. While her Father and two of her brothers seemed not to care at all, Liam was falling apart. She hadn't meant to lie to them really, but she just didn't want to talk about it. They had enough to worry about without her offloading her problems on to them. She'd also lied about her unfinished business. Maybe it was to get Liam back on track. She didn't want to leave Tom and Hal just yet, but she had to help her brother, whatever the consequences. So with another heavy sigh, she rentaghosted inside.

In the living room, not decorated since the 90's, her father sat in his usual place on the sofa watching TV, her eldest brother, Rob, laughing alongside him, with Ryan, the next youngest, next to him. The place was a tip. When she'd been alive she'd often wondered what they'd do without her. They'd never seemed grateful to her for keeping the house going, and now she knew why. If they were happy living like pigs, she was happy to leave them like it. But Liam was different. She rentaghosted upstairs to his room.

There he sat, crying again. He clearly hadn't gotten over her death quite so easily. She sat with him. All she really wanted to do was give him a hug, but obviously that wasn't an option. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"It'll be alright Liam, I'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Tom watched Hal as he mopped the floor for the fifth time that day. He'd been doing really well, and even seemed able to serve customers again. The male ones that was. When a woman came anywhere near him he'd retreat to the back room again. Tom trusted him completely, but it seemed like Hal didn't trust himself anymore, like he was scared of himself. And Tom had always been taught that the best way to deal with fears was to face them head on.<p>

"Hal, how about we close up early tonight? We could go for a drink, what do you think?" Hal looked up from his work, startled slightly. He'd been deep in thought again, as he often was recently, and though Tom wondered what he was thinking about, he thought it best not to ask.

"Uhhh, I'd rather just go home Tom. It's been a long day." Hal answered quietly. But Tom wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Come on, we've hardly had any customers, you can't be tired." Hal just frowned in response. Tom sighed. "Look Hal, I know you're scared, but the best way to get over this is just to face it, so are you coming out or not?" Tom asked bluntly. Hal stared at him for a moment, then gave a small snorting laugh.

"Why not." He conceded. The young werewolf was right, he did need to get out there and face this. It wasn't exactly a test. Hal knew he would be able to control himself. He just felt like shying away from the world at the moment. It would be good to get back to normality. And after all Tom had done for him, going for a drink with him was the least he could do to repay the debt.

After closing up, they headed into town to find a bar. Stopping at one they hadn't been on before, they ordered drinks and, for the first time in ages, just chatted about bloke stuff. Or, as close to normal bloke stuff as they ever got anyway.

"So, did you call Allison yet?" Hal asked, grinning innocently as Tom looked down at his drink.

"No. It just hasn't seemed like the right time yet." He said with sad eyes.

"Uh, I seem to remember I didn't get off quite so lightly when I wouldn't ring Alex." Hal grinned, and swiped Tom's phone from where it had been resting on the bar. "In fact, I think it's time for a little payback."

"Hal! Look where it got Alex, just, don't. Hal!" Tom tried to grab it back with little success.

"It's voicemail!" Hal grinned, passing the phone back to Tom. The werewolf gave him a glare, then ran out to leave the message away from the noise of the bar. Hal sat back, pleased with himself, and took another drink. Whiskey wasn't quite as good as blood, but it was certainly a close second, and carried less regret. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and loud music began. Hal grimaced as a line of burlesque dancers came on to small stage at one end of the room.

"Ah, what's this?" Tom asked as he came back in. "Oh no, Hal I can't watch this. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the girls, they can do what they like, it's the men I can't stand. Ogling them and that. It's disgusting. You shouldn't stare at women like that. Let's go." Tom pulled on Hal's arm, but the vampire didn't move. In fact, he sat stock still and wide eyed. "Oh Hal, I thought you were better than this mate." Hal snapped out of it, gasping.

"No, it's not that. It's... well it's..." Hal couldn't quite get the words out. It had been a very long time since he'd smelt that lavender scent...

"Get yer tits out girlies!" the man next to Tom at the bar shouted.

"Right, that's it!" And just like that, Tom had managed to start a punch up. Hal sighed. He had more important things to think about at the moment. He tried to pull Tom away, but security was already on the way over, and before long, Tom and Hal were sat outside on the pavement after being thrown out.

"What was wrong with you in there? It was like you spaced out or something." Tom said, nursing his split lip.

"What was wrong with me? What was wrong with you? Why did you have to start a fight?"

"I couldn't just let that bloke get away with saying that could I? And I'm disappointed in you. Staring at them girls like that." Tom tutted at Hal. "I thought you were better than that."

"I wasn't staring at the girls," Hal spat, "I smelt..."

"Smelt what? Blood? Yea me too right now." Tom pointed at his bleeding lip. "You could have helped me, I thought you were meant to be my wing man!"

"That's not what wing man means. And anyway, that's not important right now. I smelt a witch." He said quietly, looking around to make sure no one had heard him.

"A witch?" Tom asked.

"Shhh!" Hal urged. "No one must hear, understand!"

"Sorry, a witch?" Tom repeated, quietly this time. "They're real?"

"Yes. But they're very rare nowadays. That's probably why you've never heard of them. They used to be protectors to the humans, vampire killers. But that was a long time ago, eons even. The vampires became too strong for them, and started picking off the strongest and oldest one by one. Now there are hardly any left, and they're hunted by us. For sport. Hence why it's important that no vampires hear of this. She would be very highly prized indeed." Hal explained in hushed tones.

"But, you're a vampire, don't you want to kill her?" Tom looked confused.

"No, it's barbaric. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't tend to hang out with many other vampires these days!" Hal spat impatiently.

"All right! Blimey, chill out. So, what are we going to do?" Tom asked. Hal thought for a minute.

"Let's wait for her to come out. Then, we can follow her home and make sure she gets there alright." Hal finally answered.

"Oh yea, that's not at all creepy." Tom said sarcastically. "We can't just follow her home."

"Well have you got a better idea?" Hal asked impatiently. Tom shrugged. "Well then. I'm sure she'll be fine but it's the gentlemanly thing to do." Hal nodded to himself. Tom nodded too in agreement. "She must have been one of the dancers. Hopefully we won't have to wait long."

Forty-five minutes later, and after moving to a less conspicuous spot around the corner, the boys were still waiting.

"Is that her?" asked Tom as a girl came out of the entrance and walked down the street towards them. Hal sniffed, then shook his head.

"No. She'll smell of lavender. You'll probably smell it before me so keep watching."

Another young woman exited the bar, and Tom sniffed.

"Lavender, like the flower?" he asked.

"Yes like the flower! What else would I mean?" Hal snapped, then caught the scent on the breeze. "That's her, come on." He left a good thirty feet between them and the girl before following, and tried not to look too menacing, just incase she looked back at them.

* * *

><p>Alex sat on Liam's bed as he slept. She had been sitting there wracking her brains for hours, and still couldn't think of anything she could do to help. He needed to deal with her death, but after she had been taken away from him so suddenly and violently, she really wasn't sure how she could help him to get closure. So she thought about what had helped her. She wasn't sure how, but her body had been found by the police eventually. Hal had said that there were vampires everywhere, covering things up, and she supposed that must have been the case here. No one had been arrested of course, so to Liam it must appear that her murderer was still roaming free. Alex had felt closure for that particular detail as soon as Annie had killed Cutler, but Liam would never have that. So Alex thought about what had helped her to deal with her situation.<p>

Even with Hal being abusive in the living room for six weeks, the boys had been the main thing that had helped her to settle into her life as a ghost. That and the rentaghosting. That was very handy. She had kept herself busy looking after things at the house, as apart from Hal's rehab, Tom had been miserable after losing Annie and Eve, and had really needed the company. She had learnt a lot about the supernatural world from them both, and even though she knew it shouldn't be, it was exciting...and terrifying. But none of that would help Liam. He couldn't know about this world. Maybe he needed something to keep him busy instead. Alex just needed to figure out what that something could be...

* * *

><p>After a short walk, Tom and Hal watched from an alleyway as the witch they had been following entered a small apartment building.<p>

"What now?" Tom asked. Hal frowned.

"We go home." He answered. "I just wanted to make sure she got home ok."

"I'm glad you said that, this hanging about is a bit creepy mate." Hal gave him a withering look, but Tom ignored it as usual. "Come on. Alex'll be wondering where we are."

When they got in, Alex was waiting. "Hiya, where have you two been?" She noticed Tom's split lip. "And what have you been doing?" she asked.

"We went out for a drink and Hal saw a girl so we followed her home."Tom said, flopping down into the armchair to watch TV. Hal closed his eyes and shook his head. Alex raised an eyebrow at Hal.

"It wasn't quite that simple. She's a witch and they're very rare. Vampires used to hunt them, and we nearly wiped them out over time. I haven't seen one in more than a hundred years. If a vampire found her she could be in great danger so I thought we should follow her home to make sure she got there safely. That's all." Hal explained.

"You're a vampire." Alex pointed out.

"Well, yes. But it's not the same. I'm a reformed character."

"A pretty creepy one" Alex grinned innocently. Hal pulled a face at her.

"Anyway, it's time I went upstairs. I've got 200 press-ups to do before bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Tom said absentmindedly from the armchair as Hal went out of the room. "Did you get up to anything tonight Alex?" he asked.

"No. Just, you know, same old. Watching TV." She lied, not wanting to admit where she'd really been. She wasn't sure the boys would understand. No, it was best to just keep it a secret for now.

Upstairs, Hal couldn't stop thinking about the witch. To say he had been surprised to see her was an understatement. He hadn't even been sure there were any left at all. Then to see her walking home on her own. Perhaps she was like Yvonne and didn't realise what she was. He just couldn't believe that she would put herself in that much danger unless she wasn't aware of it. He sighed at himself. He decided then that he would go back tomorrow, just to make sure once and for all that she was ok, then that would be that. She'd be on her own again. And he wouldn't keep worrying about some girl he didn't even know. At least, he tried to convince himself of that.


	3. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

**Chapter 3: Distractions**

Over the next week, things were pretty quiet at Honolulu Heights. Allison had called Tom the next day after Hal forced him to leave the answer-phone message, and she had come to stay at the B&B the day after that – this time with the approval of Allison's parents. The two had been inseparable since then, and although Alex and Hal were both thrilled and amused by the werewolves' puppy love, they were also both suffering the effects of the green eyed monster. It was hard not to be jealous of their happiness when neither of them thought they would find love themselves. So it turned out that they were both glad of their individual distractions.

Alex had continued to visit Liam, and had finally decided what she would do to draw his attention away from her murder. After seeing the difference in Tom over the last few days, she realised the solution had been right under her nose all along. She wasn't sure exactly how she would do it, but she was going to attempt to find Liam a girlfriend. After all, love seemed to have cured Tom of his heartache over Annie and Eve, and Liam had never been close enough to their brothers or father to turn to them for support. It had always just been him and her keeping each other company. It was obvious – he was lonely, and as she couldn't be there for him, she would make it her responsibility to find someone who could. Now she just needed to figure out how.

On this particular visit, he was at school, so Alex took the chance to do some snooping. They'd talked about almost everything when she'd been alive, but girlfriends and boyfriends had not been on the agenda. They were brother and sister; it just wasn't something either had wanted to know about. He had mentioned a few girls before, but apart from that she really had no idea where to start. She'd caught him writing in a diary once, and although she'd teased him at the time, she was glad about it now. She just had to find it. She searched everywhere in his room, but when there was no trace of it, she grimaced. The only other place it could be was in her old room. She'd seen him go in there often since she'd started visiting him, but she hadn't been able to follow. It was just too much of a reminder of what she'd lost. But he needed her. She took a deep breath and rentaghosted. There was the diary, lying on her bed. She felt the tears welling up, so she grabbed it and fled back to his room. She sat on his bed and opened the diary, still breathing deeply to calm herself. She opened the diary, completely by chance, to the date that her body had been discovered. A tear fell on the page as she read;

_I can't believe you're gone. I miss you Al._

Wiping her eyes, she turned the pages back to the week before their holiday. She kept reading back for the whole afternoon, even after she'd found the information she'd been looking for. He was interested in a girl, someone Alex knew and liked. But right then, she was consumed with a need to read back and remember the good times they'd had together. The time they'd gone to the pub on his 16th birthday and she'd bought him a pint which he later threw up all over the front garden. The time he'd put a life-sized cardboard cut out of Brad Pitt in the shower and scared the crap out of her. The time they'd gone roller-skating and caused a pile-up. She smiled and cried at the memories until she was snapped back to reality by the front door slamming and footsteps on the stairs. She rentaghosted the diary back to her bedroom before taking up her usual place in his room, the chair she'd always sat on when they'd had their endless hours of chat before she'd died. She finally had a plan. She just needed to put all the pieces into place and hope it worked now.

* * *

><p>Hal had also had his distraction while he tried to avoid Romeo and Juliette back at Honolulu Heights. The trouble was, he really had only meant to go back to the witch's apartment just once, but his desire to be out of the house while Tom and Allison were there had driven him to go almost every day. At least that's what he told himself anyway. It was nothing to do with fascination, and it wasn't creepy. It was... chivalrous. He shook his head at his pathetic attempts to justify his actions to himself. As he stood in his usual spot around the corner, he remembered back to when he really had been chivalrous. Before the blood lust had made him do terrible things. His human self would have wept to know what he'd done. The number of people he'd killed, the way he'd tortured, the creature he'd been in the past. So the least he could do now was to protect a girl who had been put in a dangerous situation by his kind.<p>

"Are you looking to rent in this area? It's just, you've been looking at that apartment block for days now." Hal jumped as someone spoke behind him. He turned and gaped as the witch leant casually against the wall a few paces behind him, grinning in amusement at his startled appearance.

"Uh." He stuttered for a few seconds. "Excuse me." He said quietly with a small bow. He shook his head at himself. What was he doing? This was 2012, not 1812. He needed to get a grip of himself. "You're not scared." He asked. She shook her head.

"Why, should I be?"

"Oh no no!" he tried to sound reassuring but just ended up stuttering again. "I assume you're wondering what exactly I've been doing out here." She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"The thought had crossed my mind." She answered levelly. "Perhaps you should explain?" She encouraged as Hal searched for the words. He didn't think he could even explain in to himself and not make it sound creepy. He'd been well and truly busted.

* * *

><p>"Free entry I believe!" Tom smiled as Allison flashed the Blue Peter badge to the door staff at the museum. They had gone back to the scene of their first double date with Alex and Hal, as they'd never actually finished looking around the museum after the date had been interrupted by Cutler's phone call. She grabbed Tom's hand and led him in. After a while, they took a break from the exhibits to have a cup of tea in the museum's tea room.<p>

"Allison," Tom said as he sat down with their teas, "I've been thinking..."

"About what to see next? Me too! What about the human evolution exhibit? Or the sea life room? I really wanted to see that last time be we never got a chance. Or how about..."

"Allison!" She stopped, concerned about his sudden nervousness.

"What is it Tom?"

"I just. Well, don't take this the wrong way or owt, but... Well, I wondered if you might..." He stuttered.

"Well spit it out Tom. Are you having second thoughts?" She asked, looking hurt.

"No! No. It's not that. I wondered if you might like to move in with me. Well with us really. At the house. I mean, you'd have your own room and that, I'm not trying to proposition you or owt! What do you think?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Allison let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh Tom, I'd love to!" she grinned. "But what about Hal and Alex? Do you think they'll mind?"

"I asked them already. They said it was fine." Allison leapt up and planted a huge kiss on his lips before they sat blushing and smiling into their teas. Things were definitely looking up for Tom.

* * *

><p>"So, perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Hal." He said putting out his hand for her to shake, though she seemed not to see so he put it down again, hiding the embarrassment.<p>

"Kate." She said simply. "So... Hal. Why exactly did you follow me home the other night?" He looked up in surprise.

"What, you've known about this from the start? You don't seem very concerned?" He questioned. She just shrugged, so he continued. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, that's all. And then, well..." He couldn't exactly tell her she was in danger if she didn't know what she was. He didn't want to scare her any more than she was already. Not that she seemed to be at all. It just confirmed to him that she had no idea what he was, or that his kind existed at all. "Have you ever believed that you could do things other people can't?" he ventured.

"Like what?"

"Like, well. Anything really. Seeing things that other people can't? Hearing people's thoughts?" He floundered. This was harder than he'd thought. How exactly did you explain to someone that they were a witch? And that all the monsters in their nightmares were real?

"Well, now you come to mention it, I can sometimes do this thing."

"Right, a thing! What is it?" He asked, hopefully.

"Well... I see this bloke sometimes. He stands outside my house at all times of the day and night." Hal sighed, his hopes dashed. He'd thought he was getting somewhere but she... she was holding her head in her hands, shaking. She was weeping. Then suddenly she looked up at him. She wasn't crying, she was laughing! "The look on your face!" She said, wiping the tears at the corners of her eyes. Hal looked at her indignantly.

"This isn't funny! Why are you laughing?" He wondered if he'd tipped her over the edge. Had he actually managed to make someone go crazy?

"You! It was funny enough when you didn't think I knew what you were, let alone what I am! I know I'm a witch dimwit. And I know you're a vampire. So chill. You don't have to explain it to me." She finally finished laughing. Hal could see the funny side, and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Well that's a relief. But how did you know what I was, and why aren't you scared?"

"Well I could feel it as soon as I stepped out of the bar. Actually, I knew you were there when I came on stage." She gestured towards her arm, and he remembered. Witches didn't smell other supernaturals like her and Tom, they could feel when they were near. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. "I knew you were following me, and I thought it was a little weird, but you weren't exactly a threat. I've known a lot of vampires, and chances are if you're hanging round with a werewolf, you're one of the good guys."

"So you know we're not all monsters then."

"Oh no, you're all monsters. Some just don't give in to their addiction. But aren't we all monsters really? It's what we choose to do with our lives that really matters."

"I couldn't agree more." Hal smiled. "So, it's easier to explain now that I was just surprised to see you. I haven't seen a witch for over a hundred years, and it just seemed strange that you didn't seem worried to walk home in the dark unaccompanied. You should be more careful."

"How old do you think I am Hal?" she asked. He hated when women asked this question. What exactly do you say to them, especially when they stop ageing in their mid twenties? Thankfully she saved him the trouble. "I'm nearly two-hundred. I've seen my fair share of vampires, and I know how to look after myself. I've lived with good ones, and troubled ones, with werewolves and ghosts, and even a succubus once. And I've killed vampires, when I've needed to. I hide away to avoid attention most of the time, but it's not always easy when you smell like an old ladies' bathroom."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed. It's just that, after all that my kind has done to yours, I felt like I owed it to you to keep an eye on you. But I can see now that my services are no longer required. I should leave you to it." He smiled graciously and got up to leave. "It was nice meeting you Kate."

"You too Hal. Anytime you fancy popping in for a chat, you know where I am. Don't worry, I'm not a slapper. It's just nice to finally talk to someone who sees the world like I do. I've been alone for a long time now." She smiled sadly and he nodded. He knew how that felt. "Bye."

* * *

><p>On their way home, Tom and Allison decided to take a walk through a large park near the museum. Tom felt on top of the world, as he and Allison walked slowly hand in hand, the sun beginning to drop lower on the horizon. He didn't feel like anything could ruin it. Allison held his arm and put her head on his shoulder as they walked. And then he smelt them.<p>

"Vampires." He said, and they drew to a sudden halt. Up ahead, Tom could see two men dressed in dark clothing sat on a bench. "Come on, let's go." They were downwind of the pair, but Tom didn't want to take any chances. He began to lead Allison back the way they had come, but stopped dead as he heard two words carried on the breeze. _That witch_.

"Tom? What's wrong?" Allison whispered. Tom started leading her away with one hand gently on her arm while the other fumbled for his phone. He tried calling Hal's phone but couldn't get through. He grumbled as they walked hurriedly.

"We need to get home." He answered solemnly.

**(A.N. Cliff-hanger, dun dun dun! It's all kicking off now. Thank you so much for the reviews so far! Hope you're enjoying it.)**


	4. A Bag of Peas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

**Chapter 4: A Bag of Peas**

Hal grimaced as Coronation Street came on the TV. He had watched it with Pearl and Leo when it had first appeared, but grew tired of the complicated and unlikely storylines over the years. It was just so dreary. Why did he need reminding about his life? His reaction did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked. "Don't you like this? I thought it'd be right up your street seeing as it's ancient." She teased.

"It's terrible. Nothing good ever happens, no one's ever happy and they use sex to sell it now. It's not like it used to be."

"Yea, but doesn't that make you feel better about your own life?" Alex laughed. Hal gave her a look, reminding her that his life really had been like a soap opera, and her laugh trailed off into awkwardness. "I'll just, change the channel. What's up with you anyway? You've had a face on you since you came in. Are you sulking about something?"

"Nothing's wrong. And I don't sulk. This is me being contemplative." He saw Alex's blank look and sighed. "I'm thinking. This is my thinking face. I met a witch today." She laughed for a second, until she realised he was being serious.

"What, like a potions, cauldron, warty, black cat, broomstick witch?" Alex frowned. Just as she was starting to think there couldn't possibly be any more madness in this mad world, he drops this bombshell.

"What? No, that's just myth. They're not really like that." Hal explained. "That's like thinking garlic repels vampires." He said, forgetting she was new to all this.

"It doesn't? Oh. Well, you learn something new every day. Actually about five things, but who's counting." She laughed uncomfortably. One day she'd stop being surprised, she was sure.

"It's a lot to take in." Hal smiled sympathetically. It was easy to forget that she was new to all this, especially since she was taking her situation so well. After a few moments of silence they heard Tom's key turn in the lock and the front door opened. "Ah, if it isn't loves young dream."

"Alright? How was your date?" Alex asked, then saw the look on Tom's face. "What's wrong?"

"Hal, that witch we saw the other night, could there be any more in Barry?" Tom asked.

"It's extremely unlikely. Why?"

"We overheard two vampires talking about a witch on the way home. You said they hunt them and that, do you think they'll go after her?" Hal frowned.

"Maybe. I should warn her at least." He stood up and put on his coat. "I spoke to her today. I thought she'd be scared of me but she wasn't. Actually she laughed at me. Long story." He said, shaking his head and going towards the door.

"I'll come with you, just incase." Tom followed him, giving Allison a kiss on the cheek on the way out. "I won't be long."

Allison sat on the sofa with Alex. "So, how was your date?" Alex repeated the question, smiling at Allison.

"Oh it was perfect." Allison grinned. "Tom asked me to move in, and I said yes! He said he'd spoken to you and Hal about it, so thank you for agreeing."

"Oh no problem. I need all the back-up I can get living with those two." Alex laughed.

"Yes. Girl power!" Allison put her hand up for Alex to high-five, and the ghost obliged, smiling at the excitable werewolf.

* * *

><p>Hal parked the car near the bar where they'd seen Kate the first time a week ago. They'd decided to check if she was here first as it was on the way to her apartment. As they approached the door, Kate came out with a group of women.<p>

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here?" she smiled. Behind her the other women giggled, making a chorus of "oooohs". Kate shook her head and gave them a mock glare.

"Hello boys, aren't you handsome!" One of the women said, the others laughing. Tom and Hal smiled and Kate face palmed.

"Go on girls, I'll see you tomorrow." They left, giggling and wolf whistling down the street. "You must be Tom." She said, shaking his hand. "So why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"We think you might have been discovered. Tom overheard some vampires talking about a witch, and we thought we'd come and warn you." Hal explained. Kate closed her eyes and sighed, sitting down on the wall outside the bar.

"I thought I'd have more time here. They always find me eventually, but I've only been here two months. I'm going to default on my tenancy, that means paying my landlord money to move out. Then I've got to find somewhere else, and pay a deposit. Sometimes I think it'd just be easier to turn to a life of crime." She looked up and saw Tom's concerned look. "I'm joking, don't worry. Oh well," she sighed again, "I suppose I'd better get home and start packing. Thanks for warning me, it was nice to meet you both."

"And you." Tom said, as she started to walk away. Hal and Tom turned to go back to the car. "So is that it?" he asked.

"She's nearly two-hundred years old Tom, she knows how to look after herself. She'll move on tomorrow and find somewhere to start again, and eventually a vampire will find her and she'll have to move again. She'll be fine." Hal looked at the pavement, not really sure he believed that.

"I'm not so sure." Tom stopped abruptly and put a hand on Hal's shoulder to stop him. He looked up. Four men were coming towards them from the direction of the car. Hal could smell them on the breeze.

"Vampires. I thought you said there were two?" Hal grimaced.

"There were. They must have had friends." Tom said, the two of them backing away slowly. The four vampires noticed them, and picked up their pace, sneering. "Come on!" Tom and Hal started running back the other way. Kate heard them and turned.

"What's going on?" she asked, surprised. Then she saw the four men running behind them. "Oh bugger! Come on, my flat's only a few minutes away." They ran through the fortunately deserted residential streets until Kate's small block of flats came into view. The vampires still chased them, though one particularly portly man lagged behind. "Why does this always happen to me? I just want a quiet life! Thank goodness I rented on the ground floor!" Kate gasped breathlessly as they approached the flat.

"I couldn't agree more!" gasped Hal. Kate had her keys out of her pocket as they approached the door and fumbled them into the lock as the four vampires gained on them. Just in time, the door opened.

"You can come in Hal." Kate panted out of breath, ensuring he could enter, then slammed the door as they all fell inside. They leaned against the wall for a minute, getting their breath back, and listening to the vampires outside. All was silent.

"Perhaps I was followed here once. It seems strange that they'd find you so quickly after we did. If that is the case I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." Hal said. He went to check what was going on through the window.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Hal, it was bound to happen sooner or later. The only thing that stopped me moving on last week was that you were with Tom. What are they doing?"

"Three of them are at the bottom of the path watching, I can't see the fourth." He answered. The letterbox flap opened, solving the mystery.

"Oh witchyyyyy. Witchy witchy witchyyyy." The vampire cooed. "Why don't you send your mongrel out here to play? Heeeere doggy." The vampire whistled, tainting Tom. "Come on mutt, come out here, and we'll put you in a cage where you belong." Tom growled and went towards the door.

"Tom, Tom! Don't listen to them, they're not worth it." Hal grabbed his friend by the shoulders, and Tom stopped and nodded. He stepped back again.

"Oh witchy. Come on darlin'. We'll be gentle. And if you're a good girl, we'll have a little fun with you before we kill you. I saw you dancing. Why don't you show me a few of your moves eh? " Kate yawned animatedly.

"Boring! Trust me mate, I've heard it all before." Kate shouted to him, completely unbothered about his verbal abuse.

"I like you, got a bit of fight in you. Why don't we put that to good use? Come out naked to save time eh, there's a good girl." The vampires behind him laughed. "Come on! Tease!" Tom's hands were balled tightly into fists, and he looked at Hal. Hal had clenched his teeth. They both hated when men were verbally abusive to women, and both were close to snapping. "Come out here and get your tits out!" Tom pushed past Hal and wrenched the door open, slamming it against the wall. The vampire that had been shouting through the letterbox jumped back in surprise and backed down the path towards the others, laughing. "Whay! Here doggy!" he crowed as Tom stormed towards them. Hal looked at Kate.

"Stay here." He instructed as he followed Tom.

"No, wait. Hal!" She tried to stop him, but he'd heard enough from their pursuers, and he couldn't leave Tom to face them alone. The young werewolf though he could fight anyone, but he had no chance against four vampires.

By the time Hal was out the door, Tom was throwing a punch, and took out the vampire who'd been shouting through the letterbox. Deftly pulling a stake from his belt, Tom passed it to Hal as he went to deal with another of the vampires, and moved on onto the next, black leather clad, hideously stereotypical and well built.

Hal traded a few blows with his opponent before managing to grab his grubby blonde hair and smash his head into a car before staking him. Another of the vampires attacked him from behind, pushing him to the ground. The weedy red head sneered as Hal turned to look at him and struggled to his feet, pulling the stake he had just used and juggling it arrogantly, sniggering as he attempted to back Hal against a car.

"Oi!" Hal snapped his attention to Kate, as did the red headed vampire, albeit briefly, as he was thrown against a wall by an invisible force. "Catch!" She shouted to him as the stake flew from the restrained vampire's hand to Hal's, and he wasted no time in using it on the red head.

"I guess that's one of your abilities then!" he shouted to her.

"Telekinesis. It's about the only useful one!" she shouted back.

"Get back in the house. And thanks." Hal ran to help Tom, who was still having trouble with his large opponent. As Kate turned, the vampire that had been shouting through the letterbox grabbed her from behind and she cried out in surprise. Tom landed one last blow on the large vampire and Hal staked him just as Kate was attacked. They looked over just as the vampire threw her against the wall of the flat, kicking her as she fell to the ground. He was thrown backwards by Kate using her telekinesis, landing on the ground a few meters away. Tom ran to him and staked him before he had a chance to attack her again, while Hal ran straight to the witch's side. She groaned.

"Well that could have gone better. Bloody vampires!" She held her sides as she sat up slowly.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked. Tom came over, wiping the blood from his stake.

"Yea, just a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle I think. I'll be fine. If you just help me back inside, I'll be all healed up in a few days and then I'll move on, just incase this lot had friends. Thanks for getting rid of them." She said, trying to get up. Tom and Hal each took an arm to help.

"It didn't go that well." Said Tom sadly. "I'm sorry I started a fight, but I couldn't just stand there while he spoke about you like that."

"It's fine Tom, honestly. If you hadn't overheard them in the first place, they'd have found me at the bar anyway." She winced as she tried to walk on her ankle.

"You do know we're not leaving you here on your own don't you?" Hal said.

"I'll be fine." She argued stubbornly.

"And if more vampires turn up here tonight? You need somewhere safe to heal, and you need to keep the weight off your foot. Why don't you stay with us for a few days, until you're ready to move on?" Hal suggested.

"Oh, no, that's very kind but I couldn't..." Kate tried to protest.

"Don't be daft, Hal's right. You can come and stay with us." Tom smiled. Kate sighed.

"Well, ok, but I don't want you two running around after me. Is it just you two? Ah!" She was surprised as Hal picked her up.

"Well my car's parked back at the bar and you can't walk all that way, it'll take all night, and I'm not leaving you and Tom here on your own. Don't worry, if anyone sees us and looks suspicious just act drunk."

Kate laughed and shrugged. "Well, it is Barry."

* * *

><p>"So, it didn't quite go to plan then?" Alex sat on the arm of the sofa and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Hal.<p>

"Not exactly." He closed his eyes and laid back in his place on the sofa, holding a bag of peas up to his slightly swollen cheek. Getting beaten up by other vampires seemed to be a bit of a habit of his at the moment. He'd forgotten how much weaker he was when he was on the wagon. Kate was propped up against the arm opposite Alex, her feet raised on a cushion on his lap, and looking very sorry for herself. Tom was sat with Allison in the other armchair pressing an ice pack against his split lip, Allison cooing over him and stroking his hair.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here? I really don't want to cause any inconvenience." Kate said looking at all of them in turn.

"Ah, no. Don't be daft. It'll be nice to have another girl around the place, there's far too much testosterone. And don't worry about putting anyone out. Hal loves doing housework, don't you Hal." Alex grinned at him, and to Kate's surprise, he didn't seem to register her mocking tone at all, instead turning to her and smiling brightly.

"Yes, I like to be kept busy. A good bit of hard work never did anyone any harm. If you need anything just ask. Right, who wants tea?"

"Uh, none for me thanks." Kate gave a confused smile back, looking at Alex as he got up and carefully laid her feet back down on the sofa, heading towards the kitchen. She frowned at the ghost, shaking her head slightly, and Alex simply smiled and mouthed back "_I'll tell you later_".

(A.N. I certainly learnt something whilst writing this chapter - I hate writing fight scenes! Kept losing track of me vampires... =D)


	5. Milk

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

(A.N. My apologies for taking so long to update, I've been really busy the past few weeks so have had to scale back the writing a bit. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews so far!)

**Chapter 5: Milk**

Tom lay awake in the grey dawn light. He couldn't sleep, but for once it wasn't the horrors of his life as a werewolf and vampire slayer that kept him up, nor was it his grief over Annie and Eve. For once, it was a good thing. A very good thing. Tom just couldn't stop thinking about Allison. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed. He'd known she was perfect for him straight away, but the threat of the Old Ones and the way she'd changed after killing a vampire had shown him that right then, she couldn't be around him for her own safety. He'd been so sad to see her leave, and had almost buckled when she gave him her Blue peter badge, coming so close to kissing and holding her, but he had had the strength, and he was glad for it. But that was all in the past, and after Hal had forced him to call her and she'd agreed to meet him, he knew the timing was right. She'd known all along why he'd made her go, and though he'd thought she might be angry with him, she seemed as happy to see him as he was to see her. He'd had no reservations in asking her to move in, only stopping to make sure she knew that they would be having separate bedrooms and that he wanted to court her properly. She could be a bit impulsive could his Allison. He wanted to do things right, as McNair had brought him up to do. It was times like this that he was glad Hal was his friend. He was the one that had pushed them back together after all, and he understood how Tom felt about doing things right. He might have done some bad things in his time, but he was a gentleman at heart.

Rolling over, Tom tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. He decided to go and see if Allison was awake. Creeping up to her door, he listened, trying to hear her breathing, but after a few seconds, she stirred and he heard her bed sheets rustle.

"Tom, is that you?" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He knocked, as he had always been brought up to be polite, then entered looking sheepish, expecting her to question why exactly he was creeping about at five in the morning. Instead she smiled, a bright warm smile that made Tom's heart skip a beat. He sat with her on the bed and cuddled her. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked, yawning.

"No, I've been lying awake for hours." He replied.

"Me too. I'm tired, but I'm just too happy to sleep." She said sleepily, grinning at him. "I'm so glad you wanted me to come back."

"I always wanted you to come back." Tom rested his head gently on top of hers. "I just wanted to make sure it was right for you here." They sat for a while and talked, before both of them gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Alex said, not looking up from her magazine as Hal walked into the kitchen yawning.<p>

"Good morning." He replied. He began making some tea and toast. "Is Kate awake yet?" He asked.

"Why don't you go and see, she's your girlfriend." Alex smiled wryly, keeping her eyes glued to her magazine still. Hal nearly dropped the teaspoon he was using.

"Don't be ridiculous, I only met her yesterday..." He began.

"...And stalked her for a week before that." Alex interrupted, this time looking at him and trying her best to look indifferent.

"I didn't stalk her, I..." He paused as Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok I did stalk her a little bit. But it was only for her own safety, and it turned out to be a good job I did. She was very insistent that she only wants to stay for a few days until she's well again, then she'll be moving on and we'll probably never see her again." Alex looked back down at her magazine.

"You don't want her to leave though do you?" She said after a few seconds of silence. Hal chuckled behind her and carried on with making his toast.

"I know what you're trying to do Alex. You want more company in the house, especially female company, and you're trying to set us up so that she doesn't leave. You're being as subtle as a brick." She looked up, frowning.

"Alright smart arse. But think about it. If I'm anything to go by you're not exactly going to find your perfect partner in the human race are you? And let's face it, fifty years is quite a dry spell." She grinned at him, and he shook his head, smiling.

"You are unbelievable." He said, amusedly. He backed out of the kitchen through the swing door, balancing his plate of toast and the two mugs of tea he'd made while Alex had been taunting him. She followed, bored after another night on her own. Kate was already sitting up and stretching when they walked in. Hal passed her one of the mugs and sat down in an armchair to eat.

"Mind reader. Thank you." she said gratefully as she took a sip of the tea.

"How did you sleep?" asked Alex, perching on the arm of Hal's chair.

"Like a log. I always do when I'm healing."

"Is that part of the witch thing? Hal's only really told me that witches are nothing like what I'd imagined. So, what are you like?" Alex asked, intrigued that there was still more to learn about this new life she'd been thrown into.

"I believe your exact words were "a potions, cauldron, warty, black cat, broomstick witch"." Hal said between mouthfuls. She gave him a withering look. Clearly he was trying to wind her up as revenge for her scheming in the kitchen. Kate laughed.

"Well he's right about that. You don't have a cat, you won't find me making potions, and I'm hopeless at cooking and cleaning so there's no hope of seeing me with a cauldron or a broom. There are reasons why human myth has created that image, but we're not really like that at all. Not until we get really old at least, and then we do go a bit wrinkly. The ageing process only slows in about our mid twenties, but it doesn't stop completely, and that's the reason we heal if we're injured. I say we, but I've only ever met one other witch and that was my mother. She's the only reason I know anything about us. Hal probably knows more than I do!" she joked, grinning into her mug. "How old are you exactly Hal?"

"Roughly five-hundred." He answered casually. Kate raised an eyebrow, still mid drink.

"Right. Five-hundred. Looking well on it." She said to him levelly, lifting her face from the mug. "So, anyway," she continued, bringing her attention back to Alex, "we don't do potions, spells, curses or powers. We have "abilities"". She gestured air quotations on the word abilities. "They differ from witch to witch, and develop over time. Some are useful, some are really not, and some are just very annoying."

"So, what are your abilities?" Alex asked looking completely fascinated. Kate smiled, and without taking her eyes away from Alex's made a piece of toast fly neatly from Hal's plate into her hand, and began to eat it. Hal stopped mid bite and frowned at her, but she simply smiled back sweetly and he shrugged and carried on eating. Alex's mouth had dropped open momentarily, but she shut it and instead grinned and did exactly the same thing to the piece of toast Hal was eating.

"Snap." She said. "Shame I can't actually eat it." She handed it back to Hal who gave her another level stare. "What else?"

"Well, sometimes I can make it rain or stop it raining, and a few times I've even got a rumble of thunder, but it's not that reliable. It's one of those that might still be developing. Hopefully. And then there's a really annoying one. Sometimes, if I'm near any device that has speakers and I think of a song, no matter how inappropriate it is, it'll play and I can't stop it happening. Once at the bar, a guy tried to propose to his girlfriend, and when she said no and walked out, the whole place went silent. Except for the sound system which started playing 'Celine Dion, All by myself' . Or when I walked past a really hot guy in the street, and 'Salt-N-Pepa, Let's Talk About Sex' started blaring out of a parked taxi as I went past."

"Awkward!" Alex laughed, while Hal sniggered but tried to look sympathetic.

"It's a fairly recent one, so hopefully soon I'll be able to stop myself doing it." Kate sighed, but couldn't help smiling about it as Alex tried to stop laughing. She looked down, suddenly serious again. "And there's one more." She hesitated then gestured for Hal to come and sit on the sofa with her. He frowned but put down his plate and obliged, ever the gentleman. Alex also frowned, curious at what this next strange "ability" was going to be. This looked promising. Hal looked a bit worried. "Hold out you hand." Kate instructed, and he did so uncertainly.

In his wildest dreams, Hal could not have anticipated what happened next. All Kate did was touch the tips of his fingers with her own, and suddenly everything changed. His eyes went wide with the shock and he gasped. The thirst disappeared. It was just gone. After haunting him, turning him into a monster for nearly half a millennium, it was gone. He took a shaky breath.

"It's why I didn't shake your hand yesterday. It happens with skin to skin contact. It's only temporary, so when I take my hand away, it'll come back." She warned him as he sat looking shell shocked. "Do you understand Hal?" He nodded and looked at her, coming back to his senses. She moved her hand away from his, and it all came flooding back. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"That's quite an ability." He said quietly.

"Would anyone mind explaining what just happened?" Alex was watching them both intently as they turned to look at her. "I can temporarily take away a vampire's blood lust through touch. It's come in handy a few times over the years, but I'm not exactly in the habit of going up to random vampires and touching them, so I don't get much use out of it." She looked back to Hal, who was sat very quietly, still trying to digest what had just happened. "I just thought I owed you the truth. I don't show every vampire I meet. I can't turn it off, it's just always there, so it could get me in trouble if the wrong person found out. And it's not exactly something that comes up in conversation very often.!

"Too bad you weren't around when he was drinking my blood." Alex joked. Kate raised an eyebrow in shock while Hal winced and looked away in shame. "Sorry, too soon?" Alex's smile faded.

"Did he kill you?" Kate asked, sounding a little stunned.

"Oh, no, he didn't know it was my blood. It's a long story." Alex explained awkwardly. Just at that moment Tom came bounding down the stairs with Allison close behind. Alex gave a relieved smiled, pleased to have been saved from the uncomfortable atmosphere she had managed to create. Again. Her smile grew sly as she struggled to stop herself from making a wry comment. She had been upstairs in the early hours of the morning, bored again – there was just nothing on TV at that time in the morning – and had noticed Tom's bedroom door open, and two voices coming from Allison's room next to his. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that, even with that apparent evidence, she knew what Tom was like, and it was extremely unlikely that he'd considered how the situation could be misconstrued, let alone that he'd put the moves on Allison. But that didn't stop her really wanting to make a joke about him being a dirty stop out. She bit her lip and tried not to think about it.

"Morning!" He said, brightly. "Feeling any better?" He asked Kate. She smiled back at him.

"Much, thank you. And you?" She gestured towards his split lip, but he waved it off.

"I've had worse. What are you lot chatting about?"

"Nothing!" Alex blurted out quickly. Tom shrugged and headed off to the kitchen to make breakfast with Allison following close behind him. "Aww, those two are so in love it's cute and just a bit stomach turning." Alex laughed, as did Kate. Even Hal smiled. "They're taking things slowly. Tom believes women should be courted." She explained to Kate.

"And so they should. I have to admit, I was surprised when he told me that was how he felt, but it took me back to better times. How things have changed." Hal reminisced, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, you two are not remotely like any bloke I ever met. The closest I ever got to being courted was being groped behind the bowling alley. Or when Hal took me on a double date to the museum and nearly ripped my throat out." She smiled sweetly at him and he mock glared back. Kate frowned.

"So hang on, you two were together?" She asked, confused.

"No!" They cried at the same time. "We thought about it but... stuff happened..." Alex hastily clarified.

"I can imagine." Kate laughed. "You're right Alex, they're just not like that anymore. Or, very few of them are. If I had to tell you one thing I miss about the nineteenth century, it's the chivalry. Of course, they weren't all like it then either, but it was generally accepted that it was the right way to behave. There may not be many left, but I'm a sucker for a gentleman." Kate sighed.

"You're lucky if you get a drink and a kebab these days. And they say romance is dead." Alex laughed, and Kate chuckled with her.

"It makes more sense now. I see why Tom was so bothered by what was being shouted through the letterbox yesterday." Kate said, bringing her mug up to her mouth to take a drink.

"He started the fight at the bar last week too. He's very particular about how men speak to women. Mind you, I can't blame him. They were being pretty vulgar towards you all." Hal frowned at the memory.

"I hardly notice anymore." Admitted Kate, shrugging. "That's why I wasn't bothered by what that idiot was saying through the letterbox – trust me, I've heard that and worse before.

"It was grotesque. And neither me nor Tom could let him continue. Granted it wasn't our best move..." Hal admitted. Kate chuckled.

"Maybe not, but it was still sweet. " She smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why exactly do you work at that bar? I wouldn't have you down as a... dancer." Hal asked quietly, unsure of how she would take the question. She smiled and looked down at her hands clasped around the mug of tea.

"Well, to answer your real question, I am just a dancer, I never, ever strip." She laughed, and Hal smiled apologetically, though glad that she'd understood his question and wasn't offended. "After my parents died, I lived on my inheritance, moving around the country every few years, and travelling abroad until the First World War when passports came into use. When the money began to run out in the 40's I worked, and I had lots of different jobs, but after a while, it became more and more difficult to find cash in hand work that I didn't need documents for, so I had to start dancing. Burlesque allows me to keep pretty much all my clothes on, and it's actually pretty fun. Granted it's not my most elegant career choice over the years, but it pays the bills."

"Nothing wrong with that. It's pretty rock and roll if you ask me." Alex nodded her approval at Kate who smiled back and drank the last of her tea.

"It's not bad. I enjoyed it when I started, but after a while, the pervy guys get kind of irritating. If I had a pound for every time I heard _"Oi love, get your tits out!" _I'd be rolling in it." Kate and Alex laughed. Tom and Allison walked in and sat down with their breakfasts.

"Oh, there's no more milk left, has the milkman been?" asked Tom, tucking into his cereal. Alex sighed.

"I'll get it." She rentaghosted outside and picked up the glass bottle from the doorstep. As she turned around, she noticed a moving van across the street, and two burly men were carrying a sofa into the house. A man in a suit walked out of the front door and lit up a cigarette, looking up and down the street. Alex rentaghosted back inside with the milk, before the poor bloke noticed the floating bottle and thought he'd moved into the twilight zone. Appearing in the kitchen she put the bottle in the fridge and walked back into the living room. "There's someone moving into the house over the road. Poor sod." She said absently, sitting back down.

* * *

><p>Finishing his cigarette, Geoff stubbed it out on the path and walked back inside the house. He stood at the window in the front room, looking out at the run down, grim looking B&amp;B over the road. Pulling a notebook and a pencil from his breast pocket, he began writing.<p>

_Female, mid-twenties, brunette. Ghost._

(A.N. So, a little more info on Kate. I didn't want this chapter to be too centred around her, as I ran the risk of making her seem like one of those goody two shoes characters I hate in fanfics. I like the running theme in Being Human that supernaturals are just that, and not super human, and that they face problems through trying to live human lives when they're not human, so hopefully that's how she's coming across! And finally the mysterious Geoff (who if I'm being honest, should have appeared earlier on if I hadn't kept getting sidetracked. Doh!). Good, evil, antagonist or new ally? I couldn't possibly divulge... Thanks for reading!)


	6. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

**Chapter 6: Moving In**

Alex stood by the back door, breathing in the cool spring air, waiting for the kettle to boil. She'd never really taken the time to appreciate this sort of thing when she was alive. Now she had too much time on her hands, and although this great outdoors nature thing was so not her, she smiled. Death had given her a new appreciation for life. The switch on the kettle flicked as it came to the boil. Alex closed the door and finished making a cup of tea she really wished she could drink. She missed tea. As she walked through the swing doors into the living room, she tutted and shook her head, doing her best teacher impression. Kate was hobbling towards the kitchen with a pained yet determined look on her face. Seeing Alex, she smiled guiltily and stopped, propping herself up on the table with one hand and raising the other up in surrender. Alex chuckled.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I know. I shouldn't be up and about yet, lest I 'injure myself further'," she used air quotations, mimicking Hal, "but Alex, I am so bored. I hate sitting around doing nothing, and I hate that you have to look after me. You've already given me somewhere to stay, let alone making me drinks and food, and you only met me two days ago!" Alex pointed to the cup of tea and Kate sighed. She turned around and began to hobble back to the sofa. As she sat down again, Alex handed her the tea. "Thank you."

"You know, I really don't mind. You might have noticed, I'm a ghost. I have a lot of free time on my hands. It's only right that I use some of that time to look after the sick and needy." Alex grinned. Kate snorted a laugh as she sipped her tea. "But really, it's been nice having you here. I get pretty fed up being here on my own when the boys are at work, and it is nice to have some female company. Don't get me wrong, the guys are great, but they're still blokes, and when they're not being a werewolf and a vampire, they're just normal smelly men really. I had enough of that at home." She smiled sadly for a moment, remembering Liam. "Allison is officially moving in this Friday, but her and Tom are totally loved up. It's sweet an' all, but it gets old quick." She sighed. Kate smiled sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. I've lived with enough guys in the past to agree on the smelly men thing. And with enough love birds to sympathise there too! But the truth is I like living with other people. Being on your own is rubbish."

"Have you lived with other supernaturals?" Alex asked curiously.

"Have I! After I left home, I spent most of my time living with supernaturals. Mostly werewolves and ghosts, quite a few vampires, and even a succubus once. I suppose we just gravitated together." Kate explained smiling.

"I thought you tried to stay away from vampires?"

"I do, but only the bad ones. Eventually I meet one and it just depends on their intentions really. I only live with vampires who are reformed or trying to reform, otherwise things just get messy. It's not necessarily that they're a danger to me, but I can't just sit back and watch while humans are in danger. I've had to kill vampires in the past because they're just too dangerous, and it's really upsetting when that vampire used to be a friend. It would have been easy for me to grow up thinking there was no such thing as a good vampire, but luckily my mother had a good friend who was one, Freddie. He introduced my parents actually." Kate smiled as she reminisced.

"It's a good job Hal's an upstanding member of the community then." Alex laughed. "Maybe we should nickname you Buffy."

"Pfft!" Kate harrumphed.

"Well, I don't mind you having a walk about, or hobble as the case may be. Trust me, I understand boredom! Just don't let nurse Hal catch you." Alex joked.

"Uhh! I wouldn't dare. Not again. He caught me this morning, before him and Tom went to work. I was only going to pick up the remote from the top of the TV. Besides, I'm feeling a lot better today. I'll be out of your hair in the next few days." Kate laughed, remembering the outraged look on Hal's face this morning.

"Do you really have to go? I meant what I said about it being nice to have you around. And the guys like you, and with them around you don't have to worry about being attacked or anything. You did say you hated living on your own." Alex pleaded. "Besides, there's something I need your help with."

* * *

><p>Hal walked out of the cafe's kitchen and sighed. Tom was sat on a table with his head resting on his hands which were propped up by a mop. He'd been sitting there like that every time the cafe had emptied of customers. He didn't exactly look sad, just worried and deep in thought.<p>

"Tom? Tom! What's wrong with you today?" He asked, snapping Tom out of his daydream. The werewolf gave a small apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry mate. Nothing it's just... well it's me and Allison."

"You and Allison? You can't be having problems, you're hardly ever apart." Hal frowned, wondering if the puppy love really had been a phase his friend was going through. He sat down at the opposite table.

"No no, we're not having problems, everything's great. Brilliant. " Tom looked down, drifting off with the fairies again.

"So... what is it then?" Hal asked, smiling slightly, as his friend sighed and sat back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Allison. I know we've only been together for a few months, and we split up and that, and she hasn't even moved in yet, but I love her Hal, I really do, and I want to make an honest woman of her." His face fell as he noticed Hal chuckling to himself. "Don't laugh Hal!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Well I am, but in a good way. If you think this is the right thing for you both, then you should ask her."

"But what if she says no?"

"Well you'll just have to take the risk. Anyone can see you're perfect for each other." Tom smiled brightly and jumped to his feet.

"Thanks Hal. Can you cover for me for a while? I'm going shopping for a ring!" And with that, the young werewolf was out the door and off down the street. Hal shook his head. _Oh to be young again_, he thought, wiping down the table Tom had been perched on.

* * *

><p>"So you want to set your brother up with this girl, but you don't know how? Well I guess it depends if she likes him back. If she does, it'll be a lot simpler. If not, could get messy." Kate and Alex were sat out in the garden enjoying the late afternoon sun, trying to figure out what to do about the ghost's dilemma.<p>

"She does like him. My mate Dave Rogers' sister is friends with her, and she told her she likes Liam. I just think that giving him a distraction will help him, you know? Look at Tom. He's bounced back after Annie died, all because of Allison."

"I think you're right about the distraction. It sounds as if he could do with having someone there that he can confide in."

"But what if it's not enough? What if they don't last long, or she hurts him? I have to do something, but what if this does more harm than good?" Alex huffed and sat back in her chair. Kate smiled sympathetically.

"Well then we'll think of something else. Right now we need to come up with a plan to get them together."

"So does that mean you're staying then?" Alex grinned.

"Well I suppose it does, if you'll have me. I can't exactly leave you on your own with the smelly blokes now can I?" Kate smiled as Alex punched the air with her fist lightly in celebration.

"And just what do you think you're doing out here?" Both girls jumped as Hal walked through the back door followed by Tom, the two of them laughing at the girl's reaction. "Didn't I make myself clear this morning? You're meant to be resting. You are a bad influence." Hal pointed at Alex with a mock glare.

"Oh give it a rest Matron. The poor girl was bored out of her mind cooped up in there. Besides, we've been plotting. And I propose a house meeting."

"I dread to think." Hal commented as he and Tom sat down around the small table intrigued.

"I would like to propose that Kate become a full time Honolulu Heights resident. All those in favour?" Tom, Alex and Hal all smiled and raised their hands. "Well that's settled then. Kate, welcome to the mad house." Alex grinned.

"This is all very kind, and I'd love to live here, but are you all sure you don't mind me staying? I mean, you all only really met me a few days ago, I sort of got you two beaten up " she gestured towards Tom and Hal, "and Tom, Allison's moving in later this week. Are you sure she won't mind?" Kate looked at them all in turn, watching for any objection.

"Allison won't mind, she'll be glad there'll be one more girl in the house so you outnumber us boys." Tom chuckled.

"Now stop being so polite and accept it. You're moving in here and that's final. "Alex finished for Tom."Hal, be a gent and make you lot three teas and get me an empty mug. We need to make a toast!"

Later that evening, the four supernatural housemates were sat infront of the TV watching Crimewatch. Alex had very excitedly moved Kate into her own room, and with the duvet and pillows gone, Tom and Hal had taken no time in reclaiming the sofa.

"Oh, yea. Do you think this'll do?" Tom asked, fumbling a small box out of his jeans pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring. It was white gold with a pea-sized pearl surrounded by a ring of small diamonds. "It reminded me of the moon."Tom smiled. Hal raised an eyebrow and sat forward, surprised.

"It's beautiful Tom. But, how did you afford it? It must be worth thousands?" Hal asked, as the girls finally noticed the ring and sprung forward wide eyed, staring at the ring. Tom grinned and handed it over to Alex for them to inspect.

"That. Is. Stunning. And I don't even like jewellery!" Alex breathed. "Seriously, where did you find it?"

"I went into a couple of pawn shops but didn't see anything I liked or had the money for, so I went into that new second hand shop on the Highstreet and there it were. I explained why I wanted it and the woman let me have it for £50." Alex passed the ring to him and he put it back into the box.

"So you're going to propose to Allison?" she asked, clapping excitedly when Tom smiled and nodded. "When?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should leave it a while until she's settled in?"

"You should do it when you feel you're both ready for it." Hal smiled at his friend.

"Yea, go get her tiger!" Alex moved to give Tom a hug.

"There's a full moon this weekend. I'll see how we get on then, and maybe I'll do it the day after. But you lot had better keep it a secret until then. She's coming in two days so just, act normal around her alright?" Alex, Hal and Kate grinned and saluted. Tom sighed. There was no way they were going to manage it...

Friday arrived, and Tom woke up cheerful. He sighed. Allison was moving in today, and nothing was going to spoil his mood. He'd already painted her room to help her settle in, and Kate had helped him to put up new curtains and give it a good clean. After breakfast, Hal drove him to the bus station to pick her up. He fidgeted anxiously until the coach pulled in. Finally she was there, his Allison, running down the steps towards him. He picked her up and spun her around. Taking her rather large suitcase from the baggage store, they made their way back to the car. Hal was remarkably cheery all the way home, and Tom suddenly became nervous, remembering the events of two nights ago. But Hal kept the conversation friendly and light. Well, almost.

"Oh, Tom. Do you think we should give the girls a **ring** to tell them that we're on our way home?" Hal grinned at his friend. Tom glared, but tried to hide it from Allison.

"No mate, I think they'll be expecting us." He started thinking of ways to get the smug-looking vampire back, but by the time they arrived back home he was so happy again he'd all but forgotten his friend's teasing. Leaving Hal at the bottom of the stairs, he took Allison's bags and led her upstairs to her new room. She stood for a moment, open mouthed, taking in the new decor, then turned to him and beaming, grabbed him into a huge hug.

"It's lovely Tom. Thank you so much!"

Downstairs, Hal walked into the living room looking very pleased with himself.

"What did you say?" asked Kate, knowing he wouldn't have been able to keep quiet.

"Nothing." He smiled sweetly, trying his best to look innocent, and failing. "Come on. We'll go and get your stuff from the flat before lunch." As they pulled up outside Kate's old apartment, they were both wary. Keeping an eye out for unwelcome vampires, they walked up the path and Kate let them both in.

"You make yourself comfy while I pack up a few things. I haven't got much I need, had to travel light sometimes, so it shouldn't take too long. There's teabags in the pot and sugar in the second cupboard on the left. Hal made his way to the kitchen while Kate disappeared into what he assumed was a bedroom. He made her a cup too, and as he walked through the living room into her bedroom, he was surprised at the lack of personal items. Well, she had said she didn't have much stuff.

"Here." He passed the cup to her and she took it gratefully. She'd already half filled a suitcase with clothes, shoes, bags and a jewellery box. She took a long sip of the tea, then putting in down on top of a chest-of-drawers, she pulled a sparkling blue ball gown out of the wardrobe. Kate smiled when she saw the questioning look on Hal's face.

"I wore this to the last ball I went to, back in 1902. I don't know why I kept it really, but I suppose it just reminds me of times past." She placed it neatly on top of the other clothes, then walked out and came back a minute later with a toiletry bag. Hal sipped his tea while she filled the suitcase, marvelling at how organised she was. She really must have become accustomed to moving regularly. Finally, she shut the case, left a note and an envelope containing her last month's rent on the table for her landlord, and took one last look around the apartment.

"That's everything. Let's go." She sighed and wheeled the suitcase towards the front door. Hal caught up with her and took it from her. She smiled in thanks and shut the door behind them.

When they got back to the house, Hal took her bag upstairs for her so that she could unpack. Alex had put her in the room between his and the bathroom, and as he began his scheduled 200 press-ups, he heard Kate and Alex talking. The ghost must have rentaghosted in because it sounded like she'd made Kate jump. He was glad they seemed to get on so well. Alex had been understandably lonely after coming to live at the house, and even after his rehab, he knew she had still yearned for more company. He jumped as there was a knock at his door.

"Come on, we're gonna have a moving in party downstairs for Allison and Kate." Alex poked her head in the door without waiting for a response.

"I've still got 43 press-ups left," he said quietly, not stopping. "42, 41, 40..."

"Oh, Hal! Stop being so boring!" Alex huffed. He stopped what he was doing and sat up to look at her.

"It's not being boring, it's routine and control Alex, and it's very important."

"Well you've stopped now so you may as well come down. Have a drink, relax! I mean, alcohol of course, not..." She stopped short of saying blood and looked down at her hands awkwardly. "Anyway, hurry up. And put a t-shirt on, you don't want to scare them both off on their first day living here!" Hal sighed and sprang lightly to his feet, grabbing a shirt on his way out the door.

Downstairs, the other residents of Honolulu Heights were gathered together infront of the bar.

"There you are, come on, we're having a toast." Tom grinned at Hal, his arm firmly around Allison's shoulders. He took a glass of what looked like sparkling wine from the bar.

"To new beginnings." Alex beamed.

"To new beginnings!" Everyone else cheered. Hal smiled to himself. Tom and Allison were looking adoringly into each others' eyes, Alex and Kate laughed as the ghost knocked back her empty wine glass for the toast, and, of course, he himself was clean once more, to start again as one of the good guys. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he had a chance at being the person he'd wanted to be for as long as he could remember. He hoped that this time, Honolulu Heights could be a happy place, and that no one, supernatural or human, would ruin that. But, deep down, he worried that things would go the way they always did, that something would pull them apart, or that despite breaking the cycle he might still relapse and become a monster again. But for now at least, he had a family, and as he laughed as the girls try to encourage Tom to dance to the pop song they'd put on, he felt optimistic that they had a chance. Alex grabbed his arm and tried to get him to dance too. He sighed. Perhaps there were downsides to this new life after all...

(A.N. Next, Episode 2: We Can Be Together? Which can be found here s/8401371/1/Episode_2_We_Can_Be_Together)


	7. Dude, Where's Your Car?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

(A.N. And here starts "Episode 2: We Can Be Together?")

**Chapter 7: Dude, Where's Your Car?**

"Fryer?"

"Nope."

"Fan?"

"Nope."

"Floor?"

"Nope."

"Flower?"

"Nope."

"I give up. What was it?" Hal said uninterestedly from the table he was laying on. The cafe had been empty all day and despite his five hundred years, Hal thought he might just be able to place this afternoon in his top five most boring experiences ever.

"Fangs." Tom sighed, equally as bored.

"Fangs!" Hal shouted in disgust, sitting bolt upright on the table. "You can't see any fangs, you have to be able to see it to choose it. Haven't you ever played I Spy before?" Hal spat irritably.

"What's wrong with you, you've got a right cob on today."

"You're right, I'm sorry. You know how much I hate being bored." Hal slumped back onto the table again.

"Right, that's it," Tom jumped up and began closing up the cafe. "We're going home mate."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." Hal smiled, rising from the table to help his friend.

As they walked the short distance home, Hal noted that the young werewolf looked anxious and irritable. He frowned, feeling sympathy for his best friend. Tonight was a full moon, and that was always a worrying time for the residents of Honolulu Heights. And this time in particular, Hal knew that Tom felt under more pressure than ever. His and Allison's changes hadn't gone well last month, as Tom had realised just before sunset that they couldn't transform together as that had been how baby Eve was conceived. Hal had had to drive him out to the woods in double quick time before he transformed, and even then, Tom had only just made it, launching himself out of the car in the nick of time and running the rest of the way to his old transformation site. After that setback, Tom had decided to postpone his planned proposal to Allison until after this transformation, providing that things went well of course.

"It'll be alright this time Tom. You worry too much." Hal smiled at his friend, and Tom tried to smile back, his attempt unconvincing at best.

Later that evening, Hal, Alex and Kate waited in the kitchen while Tom and Allison said an emotional goodbye to each other. Hal sighed and looked at his watch.

"How long are they going to be? They're only going to be apart for one night, and if they don't hurry up it'll be as much of a rush as it was last time." Hal stood from where he had been leaning on the worktop and started pacing.

"They're in love. What's got you in such a bad mood anyway?" Kate asked from her position near the back door.

"I just don't want him transforming in the car like he almost did last time. It was too close for comfort for me. Besides, I nearly got lost last time. I had no idea where I was going and I had to pull over five times to look at a map."

"Well, I'm not working tonight, why don't I come with you? I can read the map." Kate sighed. "Ales, will you be alright here with Allison?"

"Sure, she's not exactly any trouble." Alex replied, hopping down from her seat on the worktop. Tom entered the kitchen"

"Ready." He said sadly. Hal took his car keys from the table as they made their way towards the front door, and Kate put a comforting hand on Tom's shoulder as they walked past a sombre Allison.

The journey to the woods went smoothly, and Kate tried to remember the route back as Tom directed them to a small dirt track off a deserted lane. Apart from the directions, no one had said a word, and as Tom got out the car with a solemn goodbye, Kate looked at Hal.

"We can't just leave him. Look at him, he's so nervous."

"What do you suggest?" Hal asked, trying not to sound too irritable.

"We could walk with him, to the place he transforms at, then make our way back to the car before he turns?" Hal sighed. He had never been very good at saying no to women.

"Alright. Quick, let's catch him up." Hal locked the car and they jogged after Tom.

* * *

><p>Back at the B&amp;B, Alex and Allison sat infront of the TV, neither really watching, waiting for Allison to start the transformation. Alex had seen Tom as a werewolf the first night after she had died, but when he had transformed during Hal's detox, she had practically been on her own in the house with a howling creature in the basement and an abusive creature in the living room. She had curled up in one of the bedrooms and cried for hours as the gravity of the situation had finally hit her.<p>

In the early hours of the morning, she had rentaghosted downstairs to check on Hal. He had been quiet for a while, and she had thought he would probably need a drink. She pulled herself together, and braced herself for the insults that he usually spat at her. But as the dawn light poured in through a gap in the curtains, he had looked up at her as she approached with a plastic cup of water and asked her if she was alright. It was the first time he had spoken to her kindly for weeks, and she was so relieved that she had started crying again. It had signalled the start of Hal's recovery. When Tom reappeared a few hours later, he had been over the moon at the news, and the housemates had started smiling again after what felt like an age of misery.

So now on what was Alex's fourth werewolf transformation experience, she felt like an expert. All she had to do was lock the door behind Allison, and unlock it again in the morning. Simple. So why was she still so nervous about the whole thing?

* * *

><p>In the woods, the three friends had made their way to Tom's transformation site.<p>

"Thanks guys, I'll be alright from here. You two better get out of here before..." Tom doubled over and screamed in pain as the transformation began.

"Come on," Hal began to walk back the way they'd come, "See you tomorrow Tom." Tom groaned in response.

As they stumbled their way through the undergrowth, Hal chastised himself mentally for not thinking to bring a torch. The sun had set completely now, and under the trees, the full moon was almost useless.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? Ow!" Kate asked, as a thin branch snapped back into her head from where he'd walked past it.

"Sorry. I think so, weren't you paying attention on the way here?"

"Weren't you? Oh crap." Tom howled in the distance. "Well we're already lost, we might as well just keep going. If he can still smell us, he'll come looking for you." Kate reasoned.

"Ok. Just look out for a road, I know we parked near the A4119. We should be able to see headlights if we get to the edge of the woods."

"If we're even going in the right direction. And seriously, you paid that much attention to the directions on the drive here you can remember the road number, but you had no idea which way we walked! Dude!" Kate stopped and folded her arms.

"Yes, I paid attention on the way here, so why should I have been keeping an eye on where we were walking?" He said indignantly. "What were you doing, enjoying the scenery? And don't call me dude!" Kate glared at him, then shrugged and held her hands up in defeat.

"Ok fair point." Tom howled again, sounding closer. Hal wasn't sure if that was just his imagination or not, but he didn't want to find out.

"Come on."

Still stumbling, they eventually saw some lights and came across a small farm. Climbing over a fence, they made their way across a field, sending the terrified sheep inhabiting it baaing in all directions. As they got closer, they heard dogs, and a door opened, throwing light over a concrete yard. A silhouetted figure with a walking stick stepped out.

"Aha, let's ask this chap for directions. We can say we were walking and got lost." Hal smiled hopefully and made his way towards the farm house. "Excuse me, sir? We're a little lost, could you direct us to the A4119 please?"

The figure came closer, raising the walking stick straight out infront of him.

"Uh, Hal? Please don't tell me that's a shotgun?"

* * *

><p>Alex turned the TV volume up, 'Total Wipeout' blaring out. Allison's transformation must be almost complete. Her screams were sounding more and more like howls now, and Alex could hear banging every now and then. Suddenly the doorbell rang.<p>

"Shite!" Alex jumped so hard she accidentally rentaghosted a few feet. The doorbell rang again. She stood, creeping over to the window as quietly as possible. She shook her head. Why was she bothering to be quiet? The TV was up loud and...

Allison howled in the basement. Great, that was all she needed, a loud, creepy noise just to make this situation even better. She secretly hoped it would scare the doorbell ringer away.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there? Do you need any help?" The doorbell ringer called through the letterbox. Alex gritted her teeth in frustration, banging her head softly against the wall. What should she do? She couldn't exactly open the door. She tried calling out.

"Uh, no thanks. It's all fine. You can go away now." She crossed her fingers, shifting uneasily.

"Hello? Do you want me to call an ambulance or something? Or the police?" Alex squeaked. Allison howled again downstairs. Alex plucked up the courage to peek out of the curtains. The doorbell ringer stepped back, looking up at the first floor windows uncertainly. It was that bloke who had moved in across the road a month or so again. Creepy looking guy.

"Please please please, just go away." she pleaded quietly to herself.

"I wouldn't waste your breath mate." Another male voice said. Alex peeked through the curtains again. Another neighbour walking past with a dog had stopped and was talking to the creepy bloke. "Plenty of strange noises come out of that place at all times of the day and night. Weird stuff they got going on in there. It's like a mental asylum. The missus thinks they're all devil worshippers or something." The man chuckled. Wow. He had no idea, Alex thought to herself. The creepy bloke retreated from the front door.

"Yes, yes!" Alex cheered quietly.

"Ah. I see. I thought someone might be in trouble." The creepy guy held out his hand to the dog walker. "Geoff." He said, stating his name solemnly and holding out a hand. He had a similar posh accent to Hal, very English.

"Alright, Rhys." They shook hands and began short conversation about Geoff moving into the neighbourhood recently, but Alex wasn't listening. She was too busy being relieved, and making a mental note never to let the others go out while Allison or Tom was transforming in the house. The two men parted ways after a few minutes, and headed back to their homes. Alex watched as Geoff unlocked his front door and turned, giving Honolulu Heights one last suspicious look before going back inside. Creepy sod.

* * *

><p>"Now, there's no need for that sir I assure you. We were simply wondering how to get back to the main road. We've been hiking and lost our way..." Hal trailed off as the farmer stalked closer.<p>

"Who are you?" he bellowed gruffly with a strong Welsh accent. Hal gulped and adjusted his collar.

"Just hikers, that's all." He put his hands out infront of him, he didn't really know why. Maybe to show he wasn't armed. He was sure he'd been much better at handling these kinds of situations once, but then he probably would have ripped the farmer's throat out back then. He tipped his head back and took a deep breath, trying not to think about it. That thought was far too appealing for comfort right now.

"We didn't mean any harm, we just stumbled onto your land." Kate tried to explain behind him. Tom howled again from the dark of the woods. The farmer jumped and looked in the direction the eerie sound had come from.

"I've seen those creatures. Huge wolves that look like men." He took one hand off the gun but keeping a wary eye on Hal and Kate, using his free hand to let out a shrill chorus of whistles. The dogs by his side leapt up, sprinting under the fence and into the field, beginning to gather up the sheep that they had scattered earlier. The farmer put both hands back on the gun.

"Get off of my land now." He growled levelly. They hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do. The farmer obviously wasn't joking when he said now. He cocked the gun and fired a shot into the air, cursing loudly and dropping the gun, holding one of his hands. Kate and Hal jumped.

"Come on Hal, I think it's time we left!" Kate urged, turning to run back to the trees. But Hal just stood still. "Hal?" She walked back to him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide, and Kate saw the problem. The farmer was shaking his hand, reacting to the pain caused by his catching them in the gun as he'd cocked it. He put his fingers in his mouth, sucking the blood from them. Hal started forward, then stopped himself, fighting for control of his blood lust. The farmer bent stiffly to pick up the gun again, and Kate grabbed Hal's hand. He gasped in shock and relief at the sudden release from the overwhelming thirst and looked at her, overcome by gratitude for a moment. "Come on, run."

Mentally shaking himself back to reality, they fled across the field and away from the angry farmer, who shouted at them even as they rushed towards the trees. They fell into the undergrowth and watched as the farmer began whistling to the dogs again, rounding the sheep up into a barn to try to hide them from the werewolf in the woods. Kate let go of Hal's hand and he lay back on the leaf litter, sucking in ragged breaths.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered after a minute, waiting until his breath was getting back to normal. "Remind me never to go hiking in the dark again." He joked. Kate sniggered quietly, looking back at the farm warily. "Let's go. We'll just head away from Tom and hope we find the car before morning." He stood and held out a hand for her, pulling it back slightly before he realised what he was doing. He had to get used to this skin to skin thing someday. He had a feeling it would probably come in handy again. He offered the hand again and she took it, smiling knowingly at him. They dusted themselves off and headed off again.

About an hour later, and having finally found the A4119, they reached the track they had left the car on. Walking around the moonlit bends, Hal was pretty sure he's locked it, but partially prepared himself for it to have been stolen. That would be the icing on the cake to this utterly superb evening. Finally, they rounded one last corner and saw the car. They cheered and without thinking about it hugged. As they pulled away awkwardly, they both found themselves looking into each other's eyes, and completely by accident, their lips met briefly before they realised what they were doing. Pulling a few metres away from each other, they cleared their throats, embarrassed by the total loss of dignity, then stood watching each other and laughed awkwardly.

"Relief, does funny things to you doesn't it." Kate chuckled uneasily.

"Indeed." Hal smiled back awkwardly. They stood for a moment, neither knowing what to do, before getting in the car to drive home, both silent for the whole journey.

* * *

><p>Alex was beyond relieved to hear the key turn in the front door. She sat up from the middle of the sofa as Kate and Hal came in.<p>

"You will not believe what happened to me tonight." She started, then noticed how dishevelled and weary her housemates looked. "Never mind. What happened to you two?"

"Accidental hiking trip in the woods for a few hours being chased by a werewolf and an angry farmer." Hal said matter-of-factly as he and Kate sat down, both very aware that they had sat as far apart from each other as possible. Alex laughed disbelievingly.

"Are you serious? Wow. Ok that tops my story. Why did you...? Ah, it doesn't matter." She smiled. "Are you sure you didn't just go for a cop-off in the woods and get lost?" She sniggered jokingly, before noticing the startled look on her friend's faces. Since becoming a ghost she had discovered an incredible ability to make situations uncomfortable unbelievably quickly.

"Don't be stupid Alex, of course not. That would be... ridiculous." Hal realised he sounded just a little too put out, and tried to compose himself. "I'm going to do some press ups before bed. Goodnight."

"Alright, sorry." Alex looked at Kate who had turned slightly pink, and wondered if she'd accidently hit a nerve with the pair. And why. "Did something happen in the woods?"

"What? Oh you know, just what Hal said, chased by a werewolf, walking in the dark for ages, that kind of stuff. Is there any dinner left, I'm starving." Kate rushed, looking slightly flustered, and all but bolting for the kitchen. Alex eyed her suspiciously as she went.

Maybe there had been more to the 'hiking trip' than they were letting on...


	8. The Wedding Clashers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

**Chapter 8: The Wedding Clashers**

Tom awoke to the sound of a car driving slowly up the lane. He stretched and yawned, sending a plume of steam into the air. It was cold this morning, chill and crisp, the first sign of Autumn beginning. He rubbed his bare arms, glad there wasn't a frost. He would have to start planning his transformations more carefully in future if he was going to be having them out here in winter. He was sure he had a waterproof backpack somewhere that he could use to leave some clothes in. He snapped out of his thoughts as a car door shut a few metres away.

"Tom? Where are you?" he heard Hal call quietly. He stood up from where he'd been hiding under a thick rowan, and Hal threw him some clothes. The vampire looked sullen, and Tom knew better than to chat to him too much on the journey back.

When they pulled up outside the house, Tom couldn't help but grin. Allison was sat at the table eating breakfast as he came through the door, and she gave him a bright if weary smile when she saw him. He kissed her on the top of her head before going into the kitchen to get himself some food, and found Alex leaning against the frame of the open back door. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Hal said to leave her to it, that she was thinking, and that you should never disturb women when they were deep in thought, but Tom didn't understand why and anyway, Hal was rubbish with women.

"Morning Alex."

"Morning Tom. How did it go last night?" she smiled at him. What did Hal know about girls.

"Fine thanks, how was Allison?"

"Oh, you know, fine. Are you hungry? There's some leftover pizza from the other night if you want some." She rushed, then shut the back door and walked past him into the living room with a quiet "Excuse me." He frowned. He wasn't usually very observant with people but he could have sworn she was avoiding his question. He shrugged it off and took some pizza from the fridge.

After eating, Tom and Allison both went upstairs to catch up on the sleep they'd lost the night before. It was a bank holiday, so with no shift at the cafe, Hal had disappeared upstairs to start his daily routines as soon as he'd returned with Tom earlier. He'd hardly said two words this morning, and Kate hadn't even appeared yet. Alex smiled mischievously as her friend finally emerged a few minutes after the werewolves had gone up.

"Morning." Kate said sleepily, going straight to the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a banana. She put the tea down and flopped onto the sofa, taking a long drink. She looked up, and noticed Alex's grin. "What?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nothing." Alex said brightly, still smiling and staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked, frowning.

"Oh I'm fine. I don't know what was up with Hal earlier though, he had a right cob on." She said, sitting back in her armchair. Kate paused before taking another sip of tea. "Any ideas why?" Alex asked, innocently.

"Perhaps he got out of bed on the wrong side?" Kate suggested nonchalantly. Alex pouted, her impatience taking over.

"Come on, give it up. What happened last night?" Alex asked petulantly. Kate only smiled sweetly, doing a brilliant job of looking confused.

"Ah, well, Hal said it all really. We stayed with Tom until he started transforming because he seemed a bit down, then on the way back we forgot where we'd left the car and got lost. Then we came across a farm and nearly got shot by the farmer, so we ran back to the woods and eventually found a road and retraced our steps to the car. Then we came home." She finished her quick recap of the events of the night before. Alex just stared and waited for a few seconds.

"And that's all?" She asked, doubtfully.

"Well, yes. Why?" Kate looked completely perplexed. Alex sighed.

"You know I'll ask Hal later don't you?" she sighed, accepting defeat. For now. Kate shrugged.

"So what happened to you last night? You looked relieved to see us?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yea. Everything was going fine until that bloke who moved in across the road last month, Geoff his name is, came over thinking we needed help. I guess thinking about it, it was kind of nice, but I had no idea what to do! Luckily someone came along and distracted him. Apparently we make a lot of loud, weird noises by the way..."

"Sounds about right." Kate interrupted.

"...Anyway, it just scared me. I suppose I just felt kind of vulnerable. Sometimes, I forget everything's changed. It's not the new stuff I can do, it's the stuff I can't do anymore that's the problem. You know? Even simple stuff like, answering the door, or going shopping, or... drinking tea!" She sighed, frustrated, but composed herself and smiled. Kate squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "It's not all bad though. Just different. I'm still getting used to it. But I'm so glad I've got all of you with me. I can't imagine what it would have been like on my own." She shivered at the thought.

"That's why I like living with other supernaturals. It's bloody complicated sometimes, and you never really have a 'normal' life, but it's so lonely otherwise. I think it's worse when you live for so long. You lose everyone around you, see friends and family grow old, watch as the world changes beyond your imagination. But it's ok if you've got people with you who understand." Kate frowned, deep in thought. Alex hadn't been that interested in history at school, but she remembered the seemingly endless lessons on the world wars, industrialisation, early developments in medicine, fascism, communism and the cold war. Kate, and Hal, had seen all of that and more. If it wasn't for the CRB checks, they'd make great history teachers. She smiled to herself, amused at the idea of Hal trying to control a bunch of teenagers.

"Do you think I'll be here in 200 hundred years?" Alex asked suddenly. What a thought...

"I don't know, do you want to be? Usually ghosts find their unfinished business before that. But I suppose it's possible."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you lot were still here with me I suppose." The ghost grinned. Kate screwed up her nose and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Tom woke for the second time that day, and sniffed. After a few seconds, he realised he could smell smoke. He flew out of bed and ran down the stairs. Falling into the kitchen, he panted, looking for flames. Instead, he found Alex cooking bacon.<p>

"Alex! Not again." He shook his head and sighed at the ghost.

"I nearly got it this time! I was rubbish at cooking when I was alive and now I've got some time on my hands I might as well do something useful with it." The ghost didn't look up from the very crispy bacon and sausages she was pushing around the frying pan unsurely. Tom smiled at her, relieved that there was no fire after all. His sensitive sense of smell could be a real problem sometimes.

"Who's it for?" he asked, suddenly hungry again. Transformations really took it out of you.

"Hal. But you know what he's like with food, he was probably just being nice to me. If you want it, you can have it." She said, transferring the sorry looking food to a plate. Tom grinned and thanked her. He'd grown up cooking in the woods, so he wasn't fussy, food was food. Allison came in and picked up her keys from the table as he came out of the kitchen.

"I'm just off to Cardiff, got to finalise my transfer." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Tom blushed. He still wasn't used to that. As she still had a year left to study before she qualified as a barrister, Allison had decided to transfer universities so that she could come to Wales to live with him. He was so proud of her, being so clever, and beautiful and, well, just her. He couldn't help but smile when he was with her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I've got my bus pass and my timetable, so I'm all set!" She answered enthusiastically and kissed him again before all but bounding for the door. He sighed. How was he ever going to give her the proposal and the wedding she deserved. If she said yes of course, she could say no. He still couldn't believe she was with him. He was the luckiest man in the world.

"Is that Alex's... cooking?" Hal asked from an armchair, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I didn't see you there mate. Yea, she said I could have it. Do you want some?" Hal peered over the top of the book.

"No no, you have it. Looks like I've had a lucky escape." He muttered.

"Oi! I heard that." Alex said in mock indignation, coming into the living room and sitting down at the table. "Tom, are you alright? You look sad. Tell me the food isn't that bad?"

"Well, last night went so well," Alex and Hal glanced at each other, remembering their own dramatic nights, "I can propose to Allison." The werewolf sad sadly.

"And... that's a bad thing?" Hal asked cautiously, putting down his book and coming to sit at the table with the others.

"No! No, I don't mean that. I just... how do I, you know, do it?" Alex and Hal looked at each again, wondering if the young werewolf had ever actually seen a proposal.

"Well, usually, you have to say something nice to her then get down on one knee and ask her to marry you." Alex explained uncertainly. Hal gave her an incredulous stare.

"That's your best description of a marriage proposal?" Hal scoffed. She shrugged.

"I didn't mean that, I know what to do, I just don't know how to make it special for her. You know, give her what she deserves." He groaned, looking defeated. "I don't even know that much about marriage, only what McNair told me but he never had a wife. What do you two think?" He looked at them both hopefully, suddenly looking younger than ever. Alex and Hal just looked at each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

"Well..." Alex began, "I've obviously not been married, um... It's, well... Hal, why don't you tell us what you think. You've had a lot of life experience." Alex stuttered, then smiled sweetly at the vampire who scowled back.

"Well Tom, marriage is... finding the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life. It's making an oath to each other that you'll work through all life throws at you, and be there for each other through everything. It's the most intimate connection between two people, and should be deeply respected by both of you." Hal finished thoughtfully. Alex and Tom just stared, amazed at the articulate and surprisingly sentimental answer.

"Have you ever been married Hal?" asked Alex, as Kate came in quietly and sat with them.

"Uhhh... yes." The vampire looked embarrassed. The others all raised their eyebrows slightly in surprise.

"So that's how you know all that stuff about marriage then?" asked Tom.

"Not exactly. We were pretty drunk, and I seem to remember there was a bet involved... and we were divorced soon after" Hal answered sheepishly. Kate and Alex held it together for all of five seconds before falling about laughing. Hal held up his hands and smiled in defeat, acknowledging the humour of the situation. "I was different then. But everything I said was true Tom," he said to the slightly dejected looking werewolf, "and you and Allison already have that, so I'm sure your marriage will be much more successful than mine." Tom smiled brightly.

"What about you Kate. Have you ever had a husband? Temporary or otherwise." Alex asked, flashing Hal a quick smug grin.

"There's been no such creature, no." Kate answered chuckling.

"But what about the proposal? What should I do?" Tom asked.

"Think of something you both like doing, or something that means a lot to you both. I'm sure you'll think of something." Kate smiled reassuringly, and the werewolf looked brighter.

"Ask her father first." Added Hal. "This all worked so much better with the dowry system. You didn't have all this proposal or marriage business. You stated your intention to marry, had a simple church service, and enjoyed your lives together. The system was respected far more than it is now." The vampire ranted.

"Oh yea, it was much better. Those good old times when women were bought and sold like cattle, and left in loveless marriages while their husbands gallivanted about with mistresses. It might be easier to get a divorce these days, but I'm not entirely convinced people take it less seriously." Kate argued.

"It wasn't always like that, not even in the upper classes. People did love still, and times were different. Inheritance and heirs were important then. And I'm talking about the whole package, before, during and after the wedding. You had chaperoned walks, courted, were engaged for a few months, married, and started a home together, and that was that. Nowadays people sleep around before marrying, celibacy is all but gone." Hal retorted. Alex and Tom just sat watching, silently intrigued. It was a bit like mum and dad arguing...

"And women stayed at home with the children and didn't have the vote. Times change Hal. And don't make me laugh, celibacy? Granted it was more prevalent, but are you seriously telling me that before you got married, you'd never been with another woman?" Kate questioned amusedly. Hal opened his mouth to give his next argument, but just gaped for a moment, then sighed.

"No." He answered simply. "But I was a vampire, and the morals get a little distorted after that."

"So before you were a vampire, you never went near a woman?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Hal sighed, and Alex giggled, "But when you grow up in a brothel, your idea of innocence is quickly swept away." He smiled. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You grew up in a brothel? Ok, fair enough then..." she conceded.

"And anyway, I didn't say sex before marriage never happened, just that it was less common." The vampire justified his previous argument.

"Perhaps with women, but it was well known and accepted in society that men could be as promiscuous as they liked." The witch continued.

"Go for it with the feminism!" Alex laughed. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"And what about you two?" Hal smiled sweetly at the girls. "As I seem to remember it Alex, you were trying to get me into bed when we first met." Alex held up her hands defensively.

"Leave me out of this, I'm one of the new generation, this is between you two oldies." Alex laughed.

"Alright then Kate, you've never been married, so can I assume you've never been intimate with anyone?" Hal asked smugly.

"I haven't." Kate answered, her face completely straight for a few seconds before she chuckled. "Ok, I'm lying, I have." The others laughed too.

"I think I know how I want to propose." Tom stated suddenly after a moments silence around the table. He got up and bounded towards the stairs. "Thanks you lot!"


	9. Decent Proposal

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

**Chapter 9: Decent Proposal**

Allison couldn't stop herself from smiling as she and Tom walked into the park hand in hand. She'd been doing a lot of smiling recently, but then why shouldn't she? She felt like she had it all. She was doing well in her studies, she was successfully dealing with being a werewolf, and the best thing of all, she had Tom. He looked at her, right on cue, turning to glance at her and returning her smile. She beamed back at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

As they reached the top of a hill overlooking the town and the sea, she recognised where they were. They sat on the grass, and for the first time, she realised he seemed nervous.

"Tom, is something the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's the matter. How could it be with you here?" he smiled at her again, but the anxiety on his face was still visible. "Do you remember we came here with baby Eve?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued. "I kept secretly pretending she was ours that day, when we took her out. I kept thinking what a good mum you'd make." He smiled to himself at the memory. "The thing is Allison," he began. Oh no, here it was. He was going to tell her to go again. She stood up.

"Tom before you say it, I'm not going to let you send me away this time. I can look after myself, and you, and I'm too happy to let you decide for me like..."

"Allison, I'm not going to send you away, calm down!" he interrupted her and stood up, taking her hands in his own. He took a deep breath and knelt down. "I was going to do this somewhere posh, but I realised, weddings and things aren't about all that fancy stuff, it's about two people who love each other and have found their soul mate, and I thought this was the best place I could do it. Because I remembered, I was falling in love with you when we came here before, and that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. So..." he paused , flustered, and pulled a ring out of his pocket while she stood gaping at him, "Allison Larkin, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Hal will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous!" Alex complained. "He'll be fine, and she'll say yes, stop worrying. Hal frowned and sat down in an armchair, picking up his book sulkily. The ghost shook her head.<p>

"I had no idea vampires were so stereotypically brooding before I met you." She muttered.

"You had no idea vampires existed before you met me. And nice sentence, big words." He stated flatly. She glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now now children." Kate said amusedly as she came in carrying a basket of clothes.

"Ah ha!" Alex shouted triumphantly. Kate paused momentarily in setting up the ironing board, then shrugged and carried on.

"Oh what now?" Hal said irritably.

"I've finally got you two together. You've been avoiding each other for the last few days, ever since the full moon actually. When you got 'lost in the woods'," she air quoted mockingly, "well I know something happened, and I will find out eventually so you'd better just save us all the trouble and tell me now." She finished triumphantly. Hal sighed and put down his book.

"Ok Kate, it's time to come clean. We're madly in love, and have been since we first laid eyes on each other. And the other night in the woods I asked her to marry me and she said yes, isn't that right darling." He said, smiling mockingly at Alex. She glared at him again while Kate just chuckled quietly.

"So you weren't both flustered when you came in and you haven't been avoiding each other?" she said disbelievingly. The witch and vampire both just shook their heads and shrugged innocently. Alex sighed, defeated. Maybe she had just imagined it.

Suddenly, Hal's radio switched from a drama on Radio 4 to 'Kiss' by Prince. The three of them looked at the radio in surprise for a moment, before Hal turned it off, frowning in confusion. Kate returned to her ironing, but the great pink blush that had appeared on her cheeks gave the game away, and Alex gasped and pointed.

"That was you! Your weird ability thing!" Alex shouted triumphantly. Kate sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa. "You kissed didn't you. I bloody knew something had happened."

"It was nothing Alex, we were just both relieved to finally find the car after everything that had happened... it was just a peck anyway." Kate looked to Hal for help.

"She's right Alex, it was nothing. No more than a kiss between friends who had had a bad evening." He added calmly.

"Ok then. Tell me this. If it meant nothing, why have you been acting so weird the last few days, and why didn't you just own up?" Alex asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. She watched as Kate and Hal both frowned, thinking about it, then shook it off.

"No, don't be silly Alex. Really, it was nothing." Kate told her, starting her ironing again. Alex smirked. Even if it had been nothing, she was having way too much fun to stop bugging them. After a silence long enough to lull them into a false sense of security, she continued.

"You should go on a date." She stated abruptly, and totally straight faced. She couldn't believed she was managing to hold it together and not fall about laughing, especially considering their shocked expressions. Hal dropped the book he'd begun reading again, and Kate nearly dropped the iron. They both looked at her in disbelief to start with before finally coming to their senses.

"Why on earth would we do that? Look Alex, this is ridiculous, it was a kiss of the tiniest proportions and we're both agreed that it meant nothing, so there will be no date. Now if you would kindly sod off and stop with the harassment..." Hal stood and started for the door.

"Ooh, alright Mr Grumpy, did I hit a nerve?" Alex laughed and Hal face palmed.

"What I think Hal is trying to say is that there is no chance in hell of us going on a date together. That would possibly be the most awkward social encounter ever." Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Kate cut her off with a pointed finger. "Ever." Hal harrumphed in agreement and wandered towards the stairs with his book.

"Are you sure? You'd make a great couple." The ghost mumbled.

"Alex!" Kate laughed. "Just leave it." The witch smiled and carried on ironing. "I've been meaning to catch you on your own. Have you had any more thoughts on your brother?"

Alex sighed. The truth was she hadn't. She had no idea how to get her brother together with the girl he liked, but she still thought it was the only way she could help him to get over her death.

"No. I've hit a bit of a brick wall on it to be honest."

"Do you think maybe you're trying to do the same with me and Hal? Not the recovery part, just, well... being a ghost can be kind of boring..."

"Uh, mind numbingly!" Alex interjected, and Kate chuckled quietly.

"...and you said yourself the other night you feel helpless sometimes. Maybe this is your way of dealing with that? Maybe they just need to find their own way?" Kate shrugged, but it did get Alex thinking. Kate could be right. What worried her the most about Liam was that he was on his own now in a way, unable to confide in her anymore. But for the first time, she realised that the real problem for both of them was closure. Alex had had some time to deal with her dramatic change of circumstances now, but her desire to make sure Liam was alright really only meant one thing. It wasn't just Liam who needed closure, it was her too.

"I need to give him a message. You're right, I can't meddle in his life like that, and he does have to make his own way. But maybe I can give him a little push in the right direction. And I can say goodbye too." She said sadly, a lump welling up in her throat. Kate gave her a look full of sympathy and put down the iron to hug her.

"That sounds like a plan." She said comfortingly. Alex laughed softly, driving any threatening tears away. She would write in his diary, a page in the back left open on her old bed shouldn't raise suspicions too much. She would get to tell him all the things she should have before she had died, and perhaps that would be enough for both of them to find closure.

A key turned in the front door, and Alex and Kate jumped and hurried towards the porch. They'd been waiting all day for news from Tom and Allison. Even Hal came running from upstairs to hear the news. The two werewolves came in holding hands but straight faced, not revealing any emotion, and spotting their friends they stopped.

"Well?" Alex asked eagerly. Allison held up her left hand, the lovely pearl ring sparkling on her finger, and she and Tom beamed. While the girls rushed forward to hug the newly engaged werewolves in turn, Hal patted Tom on the back, and even leant to give Allison a quick peck on the cheek.

Alex couldn't help but feel that she was finally really settling into her life. Well, death. Tom and Allison were getting married and at last she knew what to do about Liam. And as for Hal and Kate, she might be ready to let Liam sort his own love life out, but they were different. Besides, it didn't matter that nothing was likely to happen, teasing them about it was hilarious, and she wasn't about to give that up in a hurry...

**(A.N. Thanks Vixen and mimiXmoo for your reviews. I hope you're all enjoying it still and please let me know your thoughts! xx)**


	10. Date Knight

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

(A.N. Just to warn you, this is a bit of a long one, almost double what I had originally intended to keep the chapters to, though in fairness I binned that idea the moment chapter 5 went over 2,500 words. So, enjoy, and make sure you have a cuppa at the ready!)

**Chapter 10: Date Knight**

"You know you want to."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"...Do..."

"Arrg!" Kate through a cushion at Alex, who rentaghosted a foot to the left to avoid it.

"Oooh, someone's tetchy." Alex smirked.

"I wonder why." Kate muttered, sipping her tea.

"Well if you would just go out on a date with him..." Alex said innocently.

"Watch it Casper!" Kate grabbed another cushion but smiled at the ghost who grinned back. "Ah, morning Tom. Save me from the inquisition! How are the wedding plans going?" Kate asked brightly as the werewolf walked in. It had been two weeks since he and Allison had got engaged, and as they had decided to have the wedding as soon as possible, things were moving fast.

"Morning you two. Not too bad ta, we're getting there. I had no idea how much there is to do before you get married. But Allison's so organised, she's on top of everything." Tom beamed. The two werewolves had been even more loved up after the proposal, but it had been nice to have something to look forward to with the wedding coming up soon. "Have you seen Hal yet? We're meant to be at the cafe in half an hour and you know how long he takes to get ready."

"No, not yet. Maybe you should go and wake him up Kate?" Alex teased. Kate grumbled into her tea cup.

"Are you still harassing them about going on a date?" Tom smiled amusedly.

"Yea, you hear that Alex. Harassment, that's what this is." Kate pointed accusingly at the ghost but Alex just laughed.

"And what great pearls of wisdom have you been spouting this morning Alex?" Hal asked flatly as he came in, hurriedly pulling his white polo shirt on. Kate gestured to a spare cup of tea on the table and he gave her a quick thumbs up before taking a long drink.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Hey Hal, why are you running late? Perhaps you were dreaming about..."

"Alex!" Hal and Kate shouted in unison.

"Alright, alright." The ghost laughed. "I think I've maxed out my quota for tormenting you both this morning. But just you wait until this evening, mwahaha!" she laughed mockingly, disappearing as she rentaghosted. Kate breathed deeply and shook her head.

"At least you go out to work during the day. I'm stuck with her doing that all day." Kate yawned tiredly. She'd been at work the night before and hadn't got in till late. Tom sat down at the table and smiled in sympathy.

"Why don't you come to the cafe?" the werewolf asked.

"Oh yea, she'd love that. I can just imagine the ammunition it'll give her, running off to spend the day with Hal. No, I'm alright really, but thanks for the offer. She's not that annoying really, and besides, I think Allison wanted to go wedding dress shopping today, hence why I'm up at this ridiculous hour." Kate said resting her head in her hands and sinking onto the table sleepily.

"Well good luck. If you change your mind you know where we'll be. Right, are you ready Hal?" The vampire got up, snatched a piece of toast from Kate's plate and hurried out of the door with Tom. Kate hardly even noticed, not moving from her position slumped on the table.

"Morning" Allison practically sang on her way through to the kitchen. Kate murmured a muffled reply, but Allison was already gone. Kate had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Alex suggested.<p>

"Hmm, too poofy. I'm after something...classic. Timeless.

"Old?" Alex mumbled, and Kate flicked her arm. Allison was too busy making her way around the shop to hear. Kate had helped a few brides to choose wedding dresses in her time, but Allison knew what she wanted and was determined to find it.

"Best to leave her to it. She's probably imagined this dress since she was a little girl." Kate sat down and yawned.

"And what about you? There's still time you know." Alex sat next to her and pursed her lips in a cheeky smile. Kate just groaned and leaned back in the chair. "Well, you know what to do if you want me to stop bugging you."

"That's not why you're bugging me. You're doing it because you think it's funny. If it's even possible, you'd collapse in shock if we actually went on a date."

"Perhaps, but you're right, it is funny. And this is so dull!" The ghost complained. "So you're really doing me a favour. Think of it that way." Alex looked over at her and grinned. Kate groaned again.

Five hours and three shops later, and Allison had finally picked out her dress. Even Alex had had to admit that it was stunning and completely perfect for her. All of a sudden, the imminent wedding had become very real and very exciting, and they'd all shed a little tear at the girly moment, even if Alex had pretended she had something in her eye. But of course, the ghost had soon recovered and had been back to badgering Kate again later that afternoon. Even Allison had joined in, though she clearly was taking it much more seriously than Alex, and it had been hard to be annoyed with the well meaning, excitable young woman, especially on such an important day. Kate had been able to laugh off most of Alex's occasional jibes, but a combination of that and lack of sleep meant that Kate had had enough by the time they arrived home.

She burst through the door and headed straight for the bar. Hal and Tom were already back from work, and as the vampire opened his mouth to say hello, she held up a hand to him, poured herself a whisky and downed it, bracing herself on the counter.

"I take it it's been a rough day then?" he asked cautiously from the sofa.

"You could say that. To be fair to her though, I am a bit irritable because I'm tired anyway, and I hate shopping so it's not all her fault." Kate said. Alex and Allison came in and shut the door behind them. The werewolf ran up the stairs energetically, carrying the accessories they had bought at the bridal shop. "I'm working again tonight so I think I'd better just go to bed."

"Alone, or with..." Alex began before Hal interrupted her.

"Alright you, that's enough. If we were to go out together for an evening, would you shut up?" he asked her. Alex gaped in shock for a moment, then looked thoughtful.

"That depends, you have to call it a date. And you can't just go the pub."

"I don't remember you saying that when you told me to get him drunk..." Kate mumbled. To be honest, she was too tired to think too much about what was going on.

"I don't usually negotiate with terrorists, but as you are a particularly persistent one, I'll make an exception. Kate, would you escort me out somewhere tomorrow evening?" Hal asked with extra laid on charm just for Alex.

"If it shuts her up I am so there." Kate answered. "But for now, bed is calling me." And with that she escaped upstairs.

"And you have to give me a detailed account of everything that happens." Alex was still finalising the deal with Hal.

"Alex, I am a gentleman, and gentlemen never kiss and tell." He answered disinterestedly, going back to the book he had been reading.

"Oooh, so you're planning on kissing again then." She smiled smugly. Hal sighed.

"You know what I meant. Now don't you have something better to do than bother me?" he said irritably.

"Well yes, I do actually. I have a letter to write." She said thoughtfully, rentaghosting to the attic to think about what to say to Liam. She had decided to plan everything she wanted to write carefully tonight so that she was ready tomorrow afternoon while he was still at school. She would rentaghost in, write what she had planned in the diary and wait for him to read it when he got back. She hadn't really thought further than that. The truth was, she was worried that this might be her unfinished business. She remembered when all she had wanted was to find it and pass on, but even after the Old Ones and Hal's rehab, she had realised she was really happy living with Tom and Allison and Hal and Kate. She had realised that she no longer wanted to go. She shook herself mentally and concentrated on the letter. It had to be perfect.

The next day went quickly, and before Alex knew it, it was time to make her way home. She couldn't help but be nervous.

"I'm just popping out. Be back later." She said distractedly to Allison and Tom as they passed her in the hallway as she prepared to rentaghost. She shut her eyes, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hal finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his jacket on the way out of his room. He and Kate had stuck to their word and were going out on a... 'date'. He had considered staying home and just pretending they'd been, as Alex was out anyway, but he knew as soon as she returned Tom and Allison would drop him in it. It seemed as though his misery was everyone else's fun at the moment. And Kate's too of course. She'd had to put up with Alex's jokes far more regularly than he had.<p>

He made his way downstairs to the living room, and Tom and Allison looked up from their dinner.

"Looks like someone's made an effort." Tom joked, he and Allison smiling. "And someone else too!" they looked past him and he turned as Kate came in. She pulled her red dress down slightly, looking self conscious despite it already coming down just past her knees. Well, she was born in the 1800's. If she'd worn that then she'd have been cast out. He suddenly realised he was smiling slightly, and cleared his throat to cover it up, wincing at his lack of subtlety.

"Kate, you look, uh... lovely. Well, this is awkward." He ran a hand through his hair but she laughed.

"I am so glad you said that. And there was me thinking I was the only one who felt like this would be possibly the most embarrassing night out I've ever had. And that's saying something." Kate breathed a visible sigh of relief.

Hal was comforted by the fact that she obviously wasn't taking this date thing seriously either. He hadn't exactly been dreading it, but for the first time he started to think that this evening might not be as uncomfortable as he had first anticipated. And he did have to admit, lovely didn't cover it, she looked beautiful. He'd always had trouble controlling himself around beautiful women, but she was different. He had no urge to hurt her, and although that was because she wasn't human, he liked to at least pretend that it was due to his new-found control over himself. He couldn't help but wonder why she had obviously put so much effort into looking nice for their fake date, but then he couldn't really talk. He had also made quite an effort.

"Shall we get going then?" Kate asked, shaking him from his thoughts. He smiled and offered his arm, ever the gentleman. She chuckled as she took it.

"And remember Hal, no glove, no love!" Allison called facetiously. He closed his eyes and shook his head as they walked out of the front door, Kate cringing but trying not to laugh next to him.

* * *

><p>Alex had been waiting in Liam's room for hours. After she'd written what she wanted to say in the back page of his diary, she had positioned it on the floor so that it looked as if had fallen off the bed, and taken up her position in his chair. She finally heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and his bedroom door opened as he came in. She was sure he'd grown in the last few months. She never would have noticed that before, but for months now all she'd been able to do was sit and watch him. She wondered how much she'd missed while she'd been alive, all the small details of her life that she hadn't seen until now.<p>

He started towards his desk but stopped and frowned as he noticed the diary on the floor. He picked it up, noticing the writing in the back just as Alex had planned. He sat down on the bed to read, and she moved closer to read the words over his shoulder.

_Liam,_

_A few words of wisdom from your amazing big sister. When you read this, you'll probably have finished your A Levels and be off at uni, or something just as brilliant, so I thought I'd write to you in here so I could tell you all the things I should say to help you make it in the big wide world without me. I know we talk a lot, but it's hard to say these things in person._

_I suppose in a way I've been trying to be a replacement for Mum all these years. I hope I've been a good sister to you, not too annoying! I don't tell you enough, but I love you so much. You're not just my brother, you're my best friend, and you kept me going when things were rough with Dad. I hope I've done the same for you._

_Anyway, I suppose I have to let you go some time. We'll always be close, but I won't always be there to protect you. Live your life every single day, and enjoy it. Do everything you want to and don't have regrets. Make sure you find someone who loves you, not that I'll ever think anyone's good enough for you! And always remember this: whatever happens, even if I can't be there for you, you're the strongest person I know and you can survive anything._

_Right, that's enough soppy stuff. Do your homework or something!_

_I love you kid._

_Alex._

Despite the fact that she'd only written it a few hours earlier, Alex found herself weeping as he read the note. She realised that she was grieving for herself. All this time she'd been concentrating on Liam, but she'd needed this too. A proper goodbye. It suddenly occurred to her that her door could come at any moment. And surprisingly, that made her sad and anxious. She wasn't ready yet, and she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Tom, and Allison, and Hal, and Kate. She realised that she wanted to stay. Liam sniffed, and she turned her attention back to him, wondering what his reaction would be. He was sitting silently, staring at the page, but he wasn't crying. He ran his hand across the page.

"I love you too Alex. You were the perfect sister, and you didn't deserve what happened to you. I owe it to you to pull myself together, because you're right. I hope you can hear me wherever you are, because I'm going to be fine. I'll make sure I am." He vowed to her quietly, unaware that she could hear every word. She was so proud of him. And finally, they had some closure.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so... what exactly do we talk about?" Kate asked as the waiter hurried away with their drinks order. As per Alex's terms, they had decided to go to a restaurant in town rather than the pub.<p>

"I'm not sure. To tell the truth, I haven't been very sociable in the past fifty years. I'm not really up on the intricacies of modern dating." He replied, frowning uncertainly.

"Uh, I'm so glad you said that! The last time I went on anything resembling a date, Belinda Carlisle was number one in the charts." she chuckled, visibly relaxing. There was a moment of confusion from customers and staff as the subtle Italian background music changed suddenly to 'Heaven Is a Place on Earth', before someone behind the bar fiddled with the stereo and changed it back, shrugging bemusedly. Hal smirked, realising what had happened, while Kate grimaced self-consciously and blushed, leaning her head in her hands for a second. He realised again how pretty she was, especially when she blushed, but pushed the thought away, reminding himself that this was not a real date.

"Don't worry about it, no one knows it was you." He tried to reassure her, and she smiled at him. "So if we don't know how dating works in the modern world, maybe we should just talk about the past? Start with some common ground." He suggested.

"Yes, now that's an idea. Something we can both relate to. Being old." They laughed. The waiter appeared with their drinks, and took their food orders. "And could we have a bottle of red too, I have a feeling we're going to need it." Kate smiled cheekily at him and he snorted in mock indignation. "So where do we start?"

"Well any good therapy session starts with your childhood." He laughed.

"Oh is that what this is? Well I suppose if we have to be here we might as well make the most of it and learn something about each other. I'm afraid my childhood was pretty boring really. Not that I'm complaining considering the rest of my life has been pretty bizarre to say the least." She raised her eyebrows for a moment and shrugged.

"Where are you from?"

"Hampshire. My father was a wool merchant. He met my mother through a vampire actually, though he didn't know it at the time. Anyway, she told him what she was and eventually he came round and decided he loved her for who she was, and all that soppy romantic stuff. Coming from a family of merchants he was pretty well off, but when I was born they decided to move to the country and run the business from the estate we lived on. They couldn't risk the attention from society, especially as I'd stop ageing in my mid twenties. I was almost forty when we were found out. An old woman from the closest village came selling lace and spotted me and my mother. We hadn't aged since the last time she'd seen us when she was a little girl, and needless to say, she was a tad freaked out. I left that night, but mother couldn't go. Father was old and ill by then, and she refused to leave his side. He lived for a few years after that, and she pretended to be his nurse maid until he died." She swallowed a lump in her throat and Hal gave her a sympathetic look. "I came back to say goodbye to him before he died, and when the time came... she told me they were soul mates, and she couldn't be without him. His door appeared and I knew already, she was going to go with him. I watched them go, and told them I'd be ok. I sold everything, and as I said before, I lived on the inheritance until it ran out. And then the real fun started." She looked sad for a moment, then smiled brightly. "And long story short, here I am. And you Mr Yorke? I'm intrigued about your tales from the brothel." She shot him a cheeky grin and he gave her a sly smile. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds too long, both looking away awkwardly.

"Well, there's not much to tell really," he said, pretending nothing had happened, "I never knew which of the women was my mother, but it didn't really matter. We were a family, if a very dysfunctional one. I grew up under no illusions of what they did, and when I was grown enough I acted as a kind of minder, keeping them safe from particularly nasty clients. Eventually they were all gone, and I left. I had a few adventures, travelled, ended up in the Battle of Orsha and was fatally wounded. I was offered my life as a vampire by an army surgeon, and I took it. I was young, I wasn't ready to die, and I didn't comprehend what this life would be. But anyway, things went downhill from there and the rest is history." He finished hastily, not really wanting to go into anymore detail. She took the hint and didn't ask him to elaborate.

"So Hal, that's our childhoods out of the way. I believe from TV that the standard next topic for our date should probably constitute something about our careers, pets or hobbies. Your choice." She grinned, changing the subject.

"Ooh, a hard choice. I think I'll go for career. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he began cautiously. "I'm... concerned about you working at the club. I know you like it, but I just don't like the idea of those men ogling you."

"What, jealous?" she joked, then grimaced realising what she'd said. She sighed. "Look Hal, I thought we'd covered this. I'm very grateful to you for picking me up every night, and that means there's really no risk from vampires. The guys are just a downside to the job, but I'm used to it Hal, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"But it bothers me." He said quietly. "You're worth more than that. Let me help you find another job? We'll think of something, I just think you deserve better." It was his turn to blush, but she smiled at him, obviously touched by his concern.

"What's the best job you've ever had?" She asked, changing the subject. He thought for moment before answering.

"I was a knight once." Her eyes went wide with surprise briefly.

"What an actual knight? How did you manage that?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well not exactly a knight of the realm. Before I was an old one I had to work my way up. They went through phase of reviving medieval history in their ranks, so their personal guard became knights. They were a little dramatic back then." He explained before their starters arrived.

"That doesn't count!" She exclaimed once the waiter was out of earshot again. "You have to be paid for it to be a job."

"Oh I was paid, and handsomely. But not in money if you catch my drift." He explained in a low voice. She mouth an "oh" in understanding and nodded. His wages had of course been paid in blood, and as he'd risen higher up the ranks, the rewards had become more and more great. He shook away the thought, gaining back some self control. He noted that, although to the casual observer she appeared to be concentrating on her food, she was in fact keeping a close eye on him, especially as the topic of blood had been raised. Rather than irritate him, he found it oddly comforting. He realised that he was finding it far easier to be around humans tonight than he usually did, and he could only imagine that it was because of her ability to take away his blood lust should the need arise. He concealed a small smile and turned his attention back to her and the meal.

They spent the rest of the meal talking about more light hearted topics. Times past, stories of the good times in their lives, how things had changed, old friends and common ground. When they asked for the bill, Hal paid and wouldn't take no for an answer, ever the gentleman. They walked out into the cold air arm in arm and made their way towards the car.

"I had a good time tonight." Kate smiled shyly.

"Me too." He agreed. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone who understands. Thank you for not just judging me. Especially after the way we met. I can't believe I was so careless. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologise for. If you hadn't stuck around, those vampires might have ambushed me, and in any case, I never would have found you guys to live with. I'd still be sitting in that lonely flat by myself. So really I should be thanking you." she paused and they stopped walking. "Hal, before we go home, I think we need to clarify where we stand. What's going on here?" she asked, sounding younger than he'd ever heard her before.

"I think we're good friends. We can talk to each other. It would be weird otherwise." He lied, hiding the fact that he liked her a lot more than he was letting on.

"Yea, me too. It would be weird. I'm glad we got that cleared up. After what happened in the woods... well, you know. Friends?" She held out her hand and he shook it, inhaling slightly at the momentary loss of his thirst, and at its return.

"Friends." He agreed. They turned and began walking again.

* * *

><p>"And then I waited, and nothing happened. No door. So I came home. I'm glad I did it though. I think we both needed it." Alex explained to Tom and Allison as they sat on the sofa and listened to what had happened. "After all that's happened, I thought I wanted my door to come more than anything. But when I thought it might, I was scared. I want to stay, with you lot, because however dysfunctional we all are, you're like a family to me now." She finished, blushing slightly as she gave them a small smile.<p>

"Well I'm glad your door didn't come. How could we have a wedding without you eh?" Tom grinned and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Yea, I can't walk up the aisle short a bridesmaid." Allison grinned and came to hug her. The front door opened as Hal and Kate came in from their date. Alex, Tom and Allison all peered over the top of the sofa, eagerly awaiting news of how the date had gone.

"Well?" asked Allison impatiently.

"We had a lovely evening chatting, and came to the conclusion that, as expected, we are just friends and will not be taking our relationship any further." Hal confirmed to them amusedly.

"Well, I tried." Alex shrugged and grinned cheekily at them. "I suppose I'll have to leave you alone from now on. No more teasing."

"How did it go tonight?" Kate asked cautiously as she shrugged off her long coat.

"Not too bad, but I'll tell you the details in the morning." The ghost sighed but smiled contentedly.

"Well, time for bed I think. It's been a long day. Goodnight everyone." Hal excused himself politely as he headed up the stairs.

"Me too I think. Glad you're ok sweetheart. Night guys." Kate smiled fondly at Alex and waved at Tom and Allison.

"Night." The three on the sofa called before turning to concentrate on the TV.

"Thanks for tonight Hal. I had a surprisingly good time." Kate beamed, pausing to say goodnight as he opened his door. She was embarrassed to find that she was blushing by the end of the sentence. She really had to try and stop that at some point, but it was difficult when he was so undeniably handsome. She tried not to dwell on that thought, otherwise she'd never stop blushing.

"Me too. It was nice to talk to someone who understands. Not just about coming from a different time. About vampires, and me. It's not often someone takes the time to listen. I don't usually feel I deserve that." He smiled shyly and looked at his feet. She resisted the urge to stare incredulously at him as she realised that he too was blushing, albeit faintly. She smiled back politely instead, hiding her surprise.

"Well, goodnight." She said cheerily, trying not to sound too embarrassed, and went to walk past him to her own door. She really had meant to take a step, but before she got a chance to, he looked up and their eyes met again, purely by chance. And no matter how hard she tried, she found that she really couldn't break their shared gaze. And then she stopped wanting to try, and he must have had the same problem because he hadn't looked away either.

And before she knew what had happened, the silent stare had ended and they were kissing passionately, their hands all over each other and blind desire taking over. They stumbled into his room without breaking the kiss and he absentmindedly kicked the door closed behind them.

(A.N. Well... I am still blushing... As always, I hope you enjoyed that, and please review if you have the time to spare. I always love reading what you think.)


	11. Ghost Buster

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

(A.N. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and feedback so far!)

**Chapter 11: Ghost Buster**

After yet another boring night in the boring house, Alex had done the previously unthinkable. She had gone for a walk. Her fifth walk since she had died to be precise. She had hated walking anywhere while she'd been alive, but now it was just another of those things she just did because she had too much time on her hands. And she hated to admit that she liked it. The first time she'd gone out at five thirty one morning back in August, she'd seen an actual milkman, a commuter and she'd seen the sun rise. The last time that happened she'd been completely trollied and hadn't appreciated the beauty of it. She sighed at that, and wondered if the next step towards abandoning her youth would be listening to Radio 4 like Hal.

On her way back to Honolulu Heights, she passed Geoff's house and shivered as she went past. There was just something about that guy that creeped her out. She noticed that one of the downstairs lights was on, and decided out of sheer nosiness to have a look through the window. There he was writing in a book, with a phone pressed to his ear and deep in conversation. She was just about to rentaghost when he looked up at the window and jumped. She frowned and looked over her shoulder, but there was nothing there. She looked back in confusion, but he had turned his attention back to the phone call having appeared to have recovered. But as she peered through the window again, she caught him shooting a quick glance her way and wondered, had he seen her? She decided there was only one way to find out, and as no other humans had seen her since she'd died, she rentaghosted inside certain that she was being stupid for even worrying about it.

Her confidence was short lived.

"Shit!" Geoff shouted in shock as she appeared. Alex jumped and froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. Well that had answered her question. In a panic, she rentaghosted away and appeared in the living room of the B&B, stumbling slightly. She didn't know what to do, or even how Geoff had been able to see her. Hal had told her that some humans could see ghosts, and that sometimes it depended on her mood, but that didn't explain much. That was it, she would go and ask Hal. He would know what it meant. She was about to rentaghost up to his room, but stopped herself at the last minute. Uncertainly, she walked over to the window and peeked out through a slit in the blinds at Geoff's house. There was no sign of movement. She breathed deeply and decided to wait until the vampire came downstairs later. He'd only be irritated if she burst into his room at this time in the morning, and would probably just tell her to get lost. Her answer would have to wait for now.

* * *

><p>Kate stirred and grimaced as bright sunshine poured into the bedroom. She turned onto her back and propped herself up to look at the curtains, thinking she must have left them open the night before. But as she opened her eyes, squinting, and looked towards the window, she was startled to find that she wasn't in her room. And then the memories of last night came flooding back, bringing a flush to her cheeks. She lay back down, not really knowing what to do or think about the situation. She turned to look at Hal, lying beside her still sleeping peacefully. He really was exceedingly handsome, and to put it frankly, last night hadn't exactly been awful. Not by a long stretch. She suppressed the urge to smirk. The awkward part was knowing what to do now.<p>

After their agreement during their date that they were just friends, the confusion that had surrounded their first accidental kiss in the woods was sure to be back, only this time, they weren't exactly talking about a peck on the lips.

He stirred, shaking her from her thoughts. As his eyes opened and found her, she noted the brief look of confusion on his face before he remembered what had happened. He looked as if he didn't know what his reaction should be, and after a few seconds, she let out a small chuckle at him. Seeing that she was obviously amused by the situation he smiled bashfully and visibly relaxed.

"So..." he said, breaking the short, uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I just want to make it clear, I don't usually...do that..." Kate stuttered after another silence, blushing again, "whatever that was." She frowned.

"Ok so, we had sex. We're both consenting adults, there's nothing wrong with that. It happens." Hal tried unsuccessfully to rationalise what they'd done, to remove the awkwardness. The silence descended again.

"Whatever it was it was pretty amazing." Kate rushed with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yea, incredible." Hal agreed immediately, letting out a deep breath. They chuckled together. "So was this a one off or the start of... something?" he asked.

"I don't know." She frowned, looking away deep in thought.

"I mean, I'm not saying we should start a relationship or anything. Just, you know. There's obviously something going on between us. Perhaps we could... explore it?" He trailed off towards the end, anxious that he would offend her in some way.

"That... would be... oh sod it, why not? We're not hurting anyone. It's just sex after all. Who were we kidding when we said we were just friends. It's obvious it's more than that. And last night, well that just confirmed it."

"Precisely." He agreed, then hesitated. "Ever since I became a vampire, whenever I've been with someone, there's always been the blood lust at the forefront of everything, nagging away despite whatever else was happening. It was the same with sex, it was never the thing I wanted most at the time, no matter how passionate or how beautiful the woman was. With you it's different, and it's almost... frightening, to lose that completely and feel something so different. But frightening in a good way, if you get what I mean. I thought your ability was amazing before but, well, let's just say I have a new appreciation for it after last night." He smiled cheekily but she could see the desire in his eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him, and he reached a hand around her back, pulling her against him. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"So we're giving this a go then? Friends with benefits they call it don't they?" she asked.

"I think we are." He confirmed, kissing her again, slowly at first, then intensifying the embrace. After the heat and passion of the previous night, they took their time getting to know each other, removing the awkwardness once and for all.

"Whatever happens, we cannot let Alex find out." Kate stated as they lay together a little while later. Hal laughed.

"Oh that goes without saying. We'd never hear the end of it. I can only imagine how smug she would be. Not to mention what Tom would think about all this."

"Well then, I suppose I should think about sneaking out of here." She sighed, getting out of the bed almost self-consciously and putting on her dress from the night before. Hal tried to resist the urge to stare at her as she walked away but failed. She made her way around the room collecting items of her clothing, then went to the door.

"Call me." She joked, before opening the door just a crack, looking both ways to check no one was in the hallway, then darting out. He heard her door open and close, and then silence, confirming that she had made it successfully without being seen.

He lay back and sighed. He still wasn't sure what to make of all this, but he definitely wasn't complaining. And after all, it was certainly taking his mind off the blood lust. That had to be good didn't it?

* * *

><p>Alex huffed. It was frustrating enough being on her own for large parts of the day while the others slept or worked or studied, but today, when she really needed him, Hal was nowhere to be seen. Even Kate might have been able to answer her question, but she too had failed to appear at her normal time. Alex had been close to rentaghosting into Hal's room to wake him up a few times, but had stopped herself only because she needed him in a good mood. She looked up hopefully as she heard someone on the stairs.<p>

"Finally! What have you been doing up there?" Alex asked irritably as Hal came through the doorway into the lounge. He paused, giving her a startled look. "I've been waiting to speak to you all morning!"

He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. "It's 9am Alex. And good morning to you too."

"Well it felt like all morning. And bearing in mind my morning started at 12 last night, it has been almost all morning." She grumbled. "Listen, I need to talk to you about... ghost stuff." She said energetically, following Hal into the kitchen.

"Ghost stuff?" He asked disinterestedly at best, filling the kettle and turning it on.

"I think Geoff can see me." She stated bluntly.

"Geoff?"

"Yes, Geoff. You know, the creepy guy across the road. Do you ever listen?"

"Only when the conversation is interesting." Hal muttered. "Alright, what makes you think that he saw you?"

"I thought he saw me outside his window earlier so I rentaghosted inside his house and he jumped and stared at me." She recounted the events of her early morning to him.

"What were you doing outside his window?" The vampire asked absent mindedly as he made his tea, adding a splash of cold water from the tap.

"What? That's not important. I just want to know why would he have been able to see me?" she said impatiently.

"I don't know Alex. Sometimes you can appear to humans, depending on your mood. Some people can just see ghosts. I'm sure it's nothing sinister." He sighed, going back to the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

"So I can, what, like, appear to people? If I want to?" she questioned, following him again.

"Yes, with practice." He answered wearily. Kate walked in wearing her dressing gown and yawning.

"Morning sunshine. You're as bad as him. Both of you look knackered. If I'd known one little date could have this affect I wouldn't have bugged you for the last few weeks." The ghost chuckled.

"What can I say, we're old." Kate shrugged as she went into the kitchen, appearing a minute later with a glass of water. "Where's Tom and Allison?"

"Wedding planning. I think they went to pick out some flowers or something." Alex said uninterestedly. "So it's just us here, and seeing as you two decided to be boring and 'just friends', I can't even take the piss out of you both anymore. I am so bored!" she complained. "And Geoff saw me." Alex recounted the story again for Kate as the witch sat down at the other end of the sofa to Hal.

"I wouldn't worry too much Alex, it happens." Kate yawned again and Alex sighed.

"I suppose so. It's just so weird. I'm so used to being invisible I'd forgotten what it's like to be seen by normal people." She looked thoughtful for a moment. She still wasn't convinced. There was something strange about Geoff, and she was determined to keep an eye on him. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't just because she was bored. Besides, it wasn't just him. She was curious about being able to be seen by humans, and wanted to see if it would happen again. "I'm, er... just popping out for a bit. You know, to clear my head." She stuttered, rentaghosting out of the room.

"She's going to see if she can be seen again isn't she." Kate stated, sighing.

* * *

><p>After walking through Barry high street twice with no luck, Alex plucked up the courage to go back to Geoff's house. She hated to admit, but she was slightly unnerved by this new turn of events. As she arrived outside, she took a few minutes to collect herself and to ponder whether or not she was doing the right thing. But in the end, she took a deep breath and rentaghosted into his living room, her curiosity getting the better of her.<p>

All was quiet in the house, and she froze, not really knowing what to do. Should she go looking for him, or wait where she was? Perhaps he wasn't even in. She jumped at the sudden sound of cutlery clattering in the kitchen. She crept to the open doorway and poked her head out slowly. She could just see Geoff, drying a plate and outing it away as he finished the washing up. As he came her way she darted back into the living room, and after a moment of hesitation, she decided that standing in the middle of the room was the best policy. She would be direct and would get her answer. But as he entered the room, he took no notice of her whatsoever. She frowned, feeling slightly disappointed. He sat down in one of the large beige armchairs that dominated the room and began reading a newspaper. She walked over cautiously, wanting to make sure that he couldn't see her. She waved a hand infront of his face, but still no reaction.

"Great. Oh well, I suppose Hal was right. It was just my mood after all." Out of sheer frustration and defiance, she leaned her face as close to his as she dared and stuck her tongue out at him grumpily. For some reason it made her feel better and she smiled slyly. She stood up and showed him a few of her best cheesy dance moves, throwing a few karate kicks in for good measure. She felt liberated again, suddenly appreciating the freedom that being a ghost could afford you.

"Right, enough's enough. Will you give it a rest?" Geoff said suddenly, folding his newspaper and putting it down calmly beside him. Alex gave a small squeal in shock and nearly fell over.

"You can see me!" she asked wide eyed. He nodded and sighed impatiently. "I knew you'd seen me this morning. But, why?"

"Good eye sight, what can I say." He said dryly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"Reading the paper?"

"Ok, fair point." He conceded.

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't seem that worried that I'm here." She remarked, puzzled.

"Should I be?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, I just mean, well... there's a weird girl in your living room for the second time today. I don't know, I'd be a little... concerned?" she finished unsurely. He regarded her silently for a minute.

"You're a ghost aren't you?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Uh... yes." Alex answered, not really knowing what to make of this exchange. "Does that not worry you?"

"Well you're not exactly being threatening. I have to say though, you could practice the dancing a bit more." He smiled wryly. Alex blushed. Suddenly he didn't seem so creepy. "I like to think I've got a pretty open mind, and believe it or not, I've met a ghost before. My Dad came to visit me after he died."

"That must have been heartbreaking." She said sympathetically.

"Not really, he was an arse hole." Alex was taken aback for a moment, but shook it off as he continued. "I went to see a medium and she said I must be sensitive to the paranormal. So to cut a long story short, it doesn't exactly surprise me anymore when this sort of thing happens."

"Right." Alex didn't know what to say after that. "Well I just wanted to know if you really could see me, but I suppose I know now so, I'll be going. I'm Alex by the way. Sorry." She said quietly.

"Thanks." He picked up his paper and began reading again, ignoring her presence completely. She rentaghosted into the front room at Honolulu Heights, still frowning. In all the times she had played that scenario over in her head today, it had never gone quite like that. She shook her head. At least she hadn't scarred him for life by terrifying him. Surely that would have been worse. Wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>As soon as Alex had disappeared, Geoff put down his paper. He walked over to the window and looked out at the B&amp;B across the road. Picking up his notebook from the windowsill, he went back to the armchair and began writing in it.<p>

_Alex Mayhew. Ghost. Notes say body recovered earlier this year, returned to family via police. Takes early morning walks. Appears often and carelessly in public. Contact made 17/11/2012. Harmless, Inexperienced._

_Thomas McNair. Werewolf. Two previous exposures dealt with earlier this year. Employed as cafe worker. Currently managing condition well. No concern to public safety but exposures indicate that close monitoring may be essential to ensure continued public ignorance. Currently in a relationship with..._

_Allison Larkin. Werewolf. Brunette. Student of law, studying at Cardiff University. Little to remark. Relatively unknown, new to the area. Managing condition well. No known previous exposures. No risk to public safety._

_Hal Yorke, Vampire. Appears to be continuing abstinence from blood. Employed as cafe worker. Minimal risk to public (compared to other vampires). Requires careful monitoring given extensive and colourful (mostly red) past._

_Resident 5, name and Type unknown. Female, mid-twenties, dark blonde hair, pretty. Currently works 4 nights a week at a local club as a dancer. Investigation ongoing._

Geoff sat back and put his pen down on the small end table beside the armchair. His mouth curled into a small satisfied smile as he read over what he had written. The phone rang, precisely on time of course.

"Hello? Good afternoon Mr Rook. Nothing too thrilling to report. I made first contact with Miss Mayhew. Yes, unavoidable I'm afraid, but she may be of use..."


	12. Haunted By The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

(A.N. Ok so, finally all back to one, easy to read story. My apologies for the confusion. Please continue to review, I love hearing what you have to say! And please enjoy this new chapter!

And so, here begins "Episode 3: We Can Be Haunted")

**Chapter 12: Haunted By The Past**

_1778_

Hal staggered down the corridor with a smile on his face. After a momentary blip, he had come to his senses again and was back where he belonged. And what festivities they had thrown in his honour when he had returned. This was the third day in a row he had been drunk, feeding ferociously from the women that had been gathered for the celebrations, sating a thirst that hadn't been quenched for two years. He chuckled giddily at the thought. What had he been doing trying to be one of _them_? Humans were so... delicious? Well yes, but helpless was what he had meant to think. He shook his head. The blood really messed with your head when you'd been dry for a while. Made it hard to think straight. All there was was blood and thirst and power and infamy. He had missed this.

He reached the door at the end of the long, grim corridor and swaggered through it, pausing to make sure that even in his merriment he looked as threatening as possible. He saw her chained in the corner and couldn't help but smirk. Drat. She'd ruined it. She looked up as the door clicked shut behind him. He had to give her credit, she was doing a good job of looking unafraid, but he knew behind the defiant eyes she was terrified.

"I'm not scared of you." She said, anticipating his thoughts. He hated that she could do that. That she really knew him. And even more that she had accepted him. He had told her so many of the disgusting things he had done, and yet she had let him in, trusted him. She had thought him able to change.

"You're a fool. We both knew I'd see sense sooner or later." He slurred, grinning.

"I'm not scared _of_ you, I'm scared _for_ you. You don't want to be this," he hissed a small laugh and fidgeted on the spot, "if there's anything we both know it's that."

"Do not tell me what you think you know." He spat at her fiercely. "I came to tell you that tomorrow..."

"I know what happens tomorrow." She interrupted coldly.

"Good. Then I can go and get another drink." He turned towards the door. She laughed and he froze.

"And you call me a fool. You didn't come to tell me that they're going to kill me tomorrow." He started walking towards the door again. "Why torture yourself by coming down here to see me if you have no humanity left?" she laughed a quiet, hopeless laugh. He heard the despair and worse, the hurt in it, and felt that last irritating human part of himself wince. 'It' wanted to go to her, hold her, and tell her It was sorry. He pushed the thought away.

"You're right. I was a fool. But only because I have tormented myself for the past five years with the ridiculous notion that I could somehow be human again. I wasted so much time, so much blood pretending I was one of them. But halleluiah, I saw the light. Or the dark perhaps." He jested with himself. She grimaced, her chains digging into her wrist and rubbing the already broken and bleeding skin there. His human conscience felt relief that she wasn't human, that her blood had no effect on him. He wouldn't have to kill his best friend today. Not today.

"You are a fool because you let the creature in you win again. And to think, I wasted the last five years of my life thinking you had a chance Harry." She glowered at him.

"That's Lord Harry." He corrected arrogantly.

"Forgive me my Lord." She growled. "I should have run when I first saw you. Huddled in a corner, weeping because you had nowhere to go. You were terrified of yourself! You were more human then than you have been since they turned you. We took you in, despite what your kind have done to us. The first smell of blood and you betrayed us, handed us to them like we were mongrels only good for dog fights. You are pathetic." Her voice broke at the end, the venom in her words fading into overwhelming grief for him, as tears rolled down her face. "And yet I cannot bring myself to hate you." She turned away from him as she wept.

The stab of guilt that shot through him was like a knife to the heart. What had he done? It was too late now of course. He was well and truly under the spell again, and this feeling of human lucidity wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't stop himself from saying the words before the vampire in him came back to the fore, angry that it had let itself slip away for even a moment. He must have been more drunk than he'd thought. "You should have run. But we'd have found you anyway. You are only dogs after all." He shrugged, trying not to wobble on his unsteady feet. He realised he _had_ been torturing himself by coming to see her. And he _had_ come to say goodbye. He sighed to himself. He could not wait for that infuriating, weak scrap of humanity inside him to shrivel up and die as it had before. Life was no fun with a conscience.

"He will win one day you know creature. It will not be soon enough for me but it will happen. He is too good a man to let you win forever." She mumbled determinedly. He walked towards the door again. "And Harry? Marie will come for you eventually. When she has recovered from this. She will find you wherever you are, and she will make you pay. I just hope you are free of the blood lust when she does. She might show you some mercy if you are."

"Oh Lizzie. You always did have a frightfully overzealous imagination." He laughed as he walked away, slamming the door behind him. Bloody werewolves never knew when to give up.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"So, we've got some exciting news for you!" Allison grinned enthusiastically. Tom beamed next to her with his arm around her shoulders. "We've set the date!"

"Oh brilliant guys, when is it?" Alex asked cheerfully from the sofa, where she, Hal and Kate had been gathered by the werewolves.

"Two weeks tomorrow. Now, don't panic," Allison instructed in response to the raised eyebrows infront of her, "everything is under control. The church is booked, we've got my dress sorted and we bought the rings yesterday, so just bridesmaid's dresses... sorry Alex, dress... and suits to go really. Oh, and a cake. And a final decision on flowers. Now Tom, didn't you have something you wanted to... you know... ask?" she prompted. Tom looked confused for a moment, then stepped forward.

"Hal, I was wondering if you would be my best man mate?" the werewolf asked smiling. Hal had been trying very hard to at least appear interested, despite the fact that weddings were really not his cup of tea, but he was genuinely chuffed. Granted, Tom didn't really have anyone else to ask, but despite the strained start to their relationship, the young werewolf really had become his best friend. He stood and shook Tom's hand.

"I'd be honoured." He smiled graciously.

"Now since my family have decided that they don't support this wedding, I'm afraid it'll be quite a small do. But never mind that. We'll save some money by not having a proper reception. And we're not doing it to please other people, we're doing it because we love each other and we want to be married, and that's all that matters." She looked unaffected and determined, but the others each gave her a sympathetic smile, and Tom rubbed her arm supportively. The truth was, her family's abandonment had affected Allison deeply, but she had more than shown her strength in the last few weeks as she had shaken it off and concentrated on the happiness that this occasion should bring. The other residents of the B&B couldn't help but be impressed at her stiff upper lip and seemingly never-ending enthusiasm despite the heart ache.

"Anyway, we thought you should all know the date. Anyone fancy a cup of tea?" Tom offered, standing up from the armchair where he and Allison had been sat together. He disappeared into the kitchen, only Alex declining his offer for obvious reasons.

"You know, if you get stuck with the cake, I could always make you one? I learnt sugar craft in the 50's once rationing had ended, just for something to do really. And I worked as a baker for a while at the start of the last century." Kate stated, offering her services.

"Really? That would be brilliant!" Allison grinned. "Thank you. That's one thing off my list at least."

"What are you doing for your honeymoon?" Alex asked.

"We're not sure really. We were thinking of leaving it for a while. We really just want to settle in to married life, that's enough of a honeymoon for us." Allison smiled in dreamy anticipation of her upcoming wedding.

"Well if it was me, I'd be on the first plane to Hawaii or somewhere, anywhere with a beach. And that's before the wedding. I never really felt like I was the wifey type. I hate kids, and I've never been with a guy for more than a few months, so maybe I'm better off as a ghost." Alex chuckled. "What about you Kate?"

"Me? Well, you know. Being a witch doesn't give you many options for marriage."

"Your mum and dad were married though weren't they?"

"Yes, they were. But it's different now. I couldn't be legally married anyway because there's no record of me. So I suppose I haven't really thought about it much."

"Nonsense!" Allison interjected. "Every little girl thinks about her wedding day. Alex, I bet even you planned your big day when you were younger?"

"I guess so. But not for long!" the ghost laughed.

"I'm not saying I didn't plan it in my head, just that I didn't have too much hope of it happening. Waiting for Prince Charming is great when you're 14, but 170 years on he seems like a distant dream." Kate smiled warmly.

"Well sod Prince Charming for me. I'm happy if he's fit and doesn't leave the toilet seat up. Mind you, I draw the line at drinking my blood too." She grinned at Hal, who laughed sarcastically and glared at her. "And besides, you think you've got a limited choice of men? I'm stuck with vampires, werewolves... and Geoff." She grimaced.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kate popped her head into the living room where Hal and Alex were sat watching TV.<p>

"Right, I'm off to work."

"Ah, that time already? Just let me get my jacket." Hal said cheerfully. Kate sighed.

"You know, you really don't have to escort me to and from work. I can manage the journey fine on my own." She said, waving to Alex as they made their way out of the front door. She knew her protest would fall on deaf ears. Hal could kill two birds with one stone with this solution. Accompanying her gave him something to do, and it was chivalrous. Well at least in his eyes it was. She had to admit, it was nice to have the company, and she did enjoy spending time with him outside the bedroom as well. She frowned. It was all well and good being friends, even sleeping together was fine, but she couldn't allow this to progress any further than that. It wasn't worth the hurt. She would have to keep a close eye on the situation.

"I know you can cope, but better safe than sorry. Besides, you're doing me a favour. Now that Tom is preoccupied with Allison, I've found myself at a loose end most nights." He said cheerfully. She knew that voice. It meant he was having a hard day. She smiled sympathetically at him and took his hand. He squeezed it in silent gratitude. They walked together in silence for a while, neither having anything much to say.

"I'm thinking of a career change." She said abruptly, breaking the silence. Hal looked at her, taken aback for a moment.

"Good. I mean, not that you shouldn't do what you do. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. She smiled.

"Relax. I know how you feel about it without you having to dig yourself into a hole." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I've been doing it for long enough I think. I don't enjoy it anymore. The tricky part is finding something else." She sighed.

"Well if you're still looking in a few weeks, you could help me if the cafe while Tom's away after the wedding?" Although they didn't want a honeymoon, Alex and Kate had managed to convince Tom and Allison to take some time off with each other. Allison would be on her Christmas break from university, so it made sense for Tom to take time off as well. Besides, the cafe would be quiet over the Christmas period, so they wouldn't exactly be rushed off their feet.

"Ok, why not?" she agreed smiling. It would be nice to do something else for a change, and Hal would need the help. When they arrived at the club, he left her at the front door and walked back home.

Later that evening he came to collect her from the door, as he had done every night she'd worked for the past few weeks. He'd asked her the first time if she would prefer him to drive her to and from work, but as the weather had turned mild again, she'd told him she'd prefer to walk. Her Mother had often said that she never saw her indoors from the first flowering of the daffodils in the garden till the first snows of late autumn, and she had only been half joking. Kate had relished her life growing up on the farm. As an only child, she had occupied herself with making secret dens and exploring as far as her Father would allow. He had been very protective of her, and tolerated her adventures outdoors only because he had no say on the matter. Her Mother had made it clear to him early on that Kate would need to be fiercely independent and resourceful throughout her extended life, and that with the horrors that were almost certain to come with adulthood, she was entitled to a happy childhood. Kate smiled at the memory of them both.

There was a bitter chill in the air tonight, the first herald that winter was well and truly here. She held her long coat closed against the wind and looped her arm through Hal's as they walked. He was trying to look hardened against the cold, but alas, Hal was not accustomed to the outdoors, no matter how old he was, and he looked pretty miserable.

"Lucky for you, this will be the last night that you have to walk me to work. I handed in my notice and took it as holiday. I am no longer a dancer." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back, despite his chattering teeth. As they approached the house, he slowed her to a halt and pressed her against the wall below the familiar 'Fry's Cocoa' sign. They kissed there for a few minutes, until the cold finally became too much for Hal to bear and he broke the kiss.

"Time to go inside I think." He shivered. Kate sniggered at him.

"Lightweight."

It was already two in the morning when they got in, so after saying goodnight to Alex, they made their way upstairs, and carefully slipped into his room together.

* * *

><p>Tom yawned over his cereal. He'd had a restless night of strange dreams, the strangest of all coming in the early hours of the morning, keeping him awake since it had ended, hours before sunrise. Hence why he was downstairs so early. Alex had been pleased to see him at least.<p>

"Morning sleepy." Allison greeted him as she entered the living room.

"Morning." He yawned again. He wished he didn't have to go into the cafe today, but at least they didn't have to open until ten today and not the usual 8am. He didn't think he'd ever been so pleased to see a Saturday.

"I wish I didn't have this coursework to finish today. I could do with staying in bed." Allison said sleepily.

"Me too. I had some really weird dreams." He frowned.

"Same here. Maybe it was something we ate?" she said as she sat down at the table next to him. They looked up as an equally sleepy looking Hal and Kate came through the door.

"What is up with you guys this morning? You all look knackered. I didn't have the TV that loud did I?" Alex rentaghosted onto the bar and crossed her arms, looking around confusedly at the other residents.

"I hardly slept at all. We got in late enough and then, well..." Kate just managed to hide a blush, as she lied about what had really happened after she and Hal had gone upstairs, "I went to bed as usual but had the strangest dream. It seemed so real, I could hardly tell I was asleep." she flopped onto the sofa and curled up in a ball, wrapping her dressing gown around herself and closing her eyes.

"That's weird. We were just saying the same thing." Tom said uncertainly.

"And me." Hal frowned, sitting down in the armchair opposite the sofa. Kate lifted her head and looked puzzled. "What was your dream about?" he asked hesitantly.

"It was quite amusing actually. We were at a ball of some kind I think. It looked like the early 19th century, straight out of Pride and Prejudice!" Allison smiled, suddenly full of energy as she recounted her dream. "Tom and myself were engaged, and people kept coming up to us and offering their congratulations. But better than that, you two," she gestured towards Hal and Kate, "well you were the talk of the ballroom. You were at the centre of a scandal, because it had been uncovered that you had been engaging in... well, shall we say, intimate activities, whilst you were both unmarried! And from the gossip, it was rather a passionate affair by all accounts!" Allison winked at them and grinned, her prim and proper tone adding to the sense of scandal in the story. Kate and Hal stared at each other in shock for a moment, before averting their eyes to avoid genuine suspicion. Luckily, Allison and Alex were too busy laughing to notice.

"But, that's the same thing that happened in my dream!" Tom said disbelievingly. Hal sat in stunned silence, and not only in concern for the accuracy of the dream. Their affair was best kept secret only due to the fact that Alex in particular would never let them hear the end of it, and that, if they were both honest with themselves, the sneaking around made it all the more exciting. But what had really worried him, with the realisation that all four of them appeared to have had the exact same dream, was that this had happened to him once before. Before he'd betrayed a ghost called Marie.


	13. Betrayal

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

_1776_

"Marie! I wish you would just bloody let this go! It is a full moon tomorrow night and if I do not get some sleep I will not be held responsible for my actions when I do!"

"Look, if you just admit you were wrong, I'll stop Lizzie." Marie didn't even look up from her embroidery as she spoke to the frustrated werewolf, hiding a small smirk.

"Excuse me ladies, but where exactly do I come into all this? I think it's rather unfair that I have been prevented from getting a full night of sleep because of your bickering." Hal frowned, and took another bite of his apple.

"Shut up Hal!" Lizzie and Marie shouted at him in unison. He paused mid-bite, shocked for a moment, then shrugged and sat down. He would never get used to living with women.

"If I were to admit I was wrong, which I was not, would you stop this nonsense and let me sleep for goodness sake?" Lizzie tried to negotiate calmly with the ghost, who looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Hmm, that depends. Will you apologise as well?"

"Do not push me Marie, I did not do anything wrong in the first place!" Lizzie grumbled.

"That doesn't sound like an admission of wrong doing to me..." Marie mumbled, walking away.

"Alright! Alright, I... I was wrong Marie." The werewolf sighed, admitting defeat.

"About?" Marie pushed, and Lizzie glared at her.

"About your ability to convey the sideboard from the kitchen to the parlour using your ghost, power... thing." she growled through gritted teeth.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Marie smiled sweetly, and Hal couldn't help but smirk. Lizzie and Marie were always arguing, but they were the best of friends really. The only problem with their arguments was that, if they escalated enough, Marie had a habit of using her admittedly remarkable gift to manipulate dreams. He was sure she was capable of choosing who to affect with it, but he always seemed to be an undeserving recipient of her vengeance. Well not always undeserved. He had his moments with her too. She could be argumentative and surly at times, but given what had happened to her in the past, it was understandable.

"Urg, I am going to get some sleep." Lizzie stormed out of the parlour and up the stairs.

"She is so easy to provoke." Marie smiled proudly.

"Does that remind you of anyone?" Hal smiled slyly at the ghost, who pulled a face at him and grinned back.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"You alright mate? You look distracted." Hal snapped out of his daydream. Well more of a day-nightmare really. Tom stopped mopping the floor and looked at him concernedly.

"Yes, fine, just tired." Hal lied. He saw it more as being economic with the truth, because in fairness, he _was_ tired. But that wasn't the real reason that he had been distracted all afternoon. It could all be a coincidence of course, but if he was right about this, he was in trouble. He hoped he was wrong, not least because he didn't want the others getting dragged into this when they didn't deserve it.

"Come on mate, it's time to go home." Tom handed Hal his coat and opened the door of the cafe. Hal stood and walked past him, putting the coat on while Tom turned off the lights and locked the door behind them. It was already getting dark, even at four in the afternoon, and a light drizzle had begun, soaking them within minutes.

When they arrived home, Allison was asleep on top of a spread of papers covering one half of the dining table, slumped in a chair. She stirred as Tom kissed the top of her head. "The coursework didn't go too well then?" he smiled at her as she sat up, looking embarrassed to have fallen asleep. Kate and Alex were sat on the sofa infront of the TV, the witch frowning as she sketched on a large pad of paper. As he came closer he saw that she was planning the wedding cake, or at least, she was trying to. She let out a frustrated sigh and put the pad down, resting her head on the arm of the sofa.

"Look you lot, why don't you all just go to bed? You're making me feel tired!" Alex complained.

"Sorry Alex, but I really want to at least get my essay plan and research finished. So I suppose I'm up for another few hours." Allison had begun her coursework again after her unplanned nap, and was already busy writing notes.

"I'll stay with you until you finish. Don't want you getting lonely. Besides, I'm used to getting hardly any sleep after transformations." Tom smiled at Allison, beaming with pride for her. She smiled back and held his hand for a moment before getting back to writing.

"Right, I'm going out for a bit. Just can't get enough of the wonderful sights of Barry." Alex joked, sighing. "Don't wait up. Please." She rentaghosted out of the room with a last suggestion that they should all go to bed.

Hal shrugged off his jacket and flopped onto the sofa where Alex had been sitting. He didn't feel like going to sleep any time soon despite being tired, worried that his theory was correct. He didn't fancy playing Marie's games, if that was what this was, so he tried to watch the TV for a while. It didn't take long before his eyes started to close, and before he knew it, he had dozed off.

* * *

><p>Hal strode into his office, hanging his hat and his long brown coat on the stand by the door. It all felt so natural, so familiar, but at the same time so wrong. He stood for a moment, trying to remember what he was here for, and was suddenly vaguely aware of someone else in the room. The doubt disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived.<p>

"Ah, Miss Harper I presume?" He addressed the pretty young woman tied to the chair in the middle of the room. She glared at him, and he smiled his most charming smile at her. "Now, now, don't be like that." He leant casually against the desk infront of her.

"My apologies. How rude of me to shun your hospitality so." She said dryly.

"You've been causing quite a stir amongst my... associates. Killing vampires, disrupting dog fights. You have been a very bad girl haven't you." He tutted for dramatic effect.

"They told me it was you who brought the dog fights back. Does it make you feel like a man, pitting people against each other when they're at their most vulnerable?" she sneered at him. Her disgust only amused him further.

"A curious assessment. I wouldn't describe werewolves as helpless." That nauseating feeling that something was wrong crept back again, turning his stomach. _Tom_.

"They're a slave to their affliction. Not unlike yourself." Her mocking tone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Do you know what we do to witches here, Miss Harper?" He asked, his face now stony and serious. "You are no doubt aware of the lack of your own kind in the world currently. A legacy left by us Old Ones over time."

"I'm aware of the history of our species' vampire." She said coldly. He smirked.

"We used to have witch hunts. The humans think they came up with the term, but they're mistaken of course, as usual. Fergus suggested the same for you, and goodness knows the others were most enthusiastic, but I decided that was far too... inelegant. Don't let it be said that I'm stuck in the past." He smiled again, this time allowing the malice in it to show plainly. "No, a quick death for you I think. You've become infamous enough." He picked up a fine dagger from the large wooden desk, and crouched down infront of her.

"Wait. This isn't right. Why can't I use my abilities?" she gasped out loud as he pressed the blade against her throat. She looked straight into his eyes, her initial fear and defiance replaced suddenly with recognition. "Hal?" She breathed.

"Kate?" He snatched the blade away and dropped it, disgusted. He stood and staggered backwards, stumbling into the desk. Wait? What? He knew her, but he couldn't think how. She was a friend, he was sure. But no, she couldn't be. She was a witch, wasn't she? His head was spinning. He looked at her, and realised she seemed as confused as he was.

His bewilderment did not last. He shook his head. What was he doing? Witches? Where had they come into this? They were long gone. He looked at the woman tied to the chair and smirked. He crouched down again, gazing at her pale, throbbing neck. His eyes flashed black.

"Hal, what are you doing? No, you can't, I'm not human Hal. Listen to me this isn't real, you're not one of them anymore..." she cried out as he sank his teeth into her. He tasted the sweet blood as it flowed from the gaping wound he had made, and pulled back, struggling to breath, eyes wide with fear.

He remembered everything. This was not 1950. And she was not human. She was Kate, his friend. No, more than a friend. And she had been right, this was not real.

* * *

><p>Kate sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and holding her throat. Hal woke with a start moments later. Tom and Allison jumped at the sudden commotion.<p>

"What's wrong with you two?" Tom asked concernedly.

"I'm so sorry..." Hal turned to the witch, trying to apologise, but he couldn't find the words. His mouth was dry and his throat sore from the imagined blood, but that was nothing compared to the horror he felt for what he had just done to her in the dream.

Kate rested her head on her knees and tried to steady her breathing. After a minute, she sat up and looked at Hal's distraught expression. "I take it you had the same dream then?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse. He nodded and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He repeated quietly.

"It's not your fault, it was a dream. And don't look so ashamed, it's not as if I don't know what you were like back then." She tried to sound supportive but she was clearly still shaken by the dream. "What is going on with us? Why are we having these dreams?"

"I think I might know who's behind it." Hal said anxiously.

"You think someone is behind this? Who? And why?" Allison questioned as she and Tom came to sit with them.

"A few centuries ago, I gave up blood for the first time, before I was an Old One. I was pretty high up in the chain, so it was seen as quite an embarrassment. I was cast out with nothing, promised that when I returned I would be welcomed back gladly and restored to my rightful place. I was going through withdrawal, sleeping rough on the streets, and terrified because for the first time in over 200 years I could see the monster that I had become. A werewolf, Lizzie, saw me stalking a woman one night and followed us, ready to kill me as soon as I made a move. The woman walked into a dark alley, but as I turned the corner, I realised what I was doing and collapsed against a wall. The next thing I remember is Lizzie crouching infront of me looking puzzled. She asked why I hadn't attacked the woman, and I told her I didn't want to be a vampire anymore.

I was pretty weak and pathetic, so she believed me and took me home. She lived with a ghost, Marie. They were very kind, got me through withdrawal, let me stay with them permanently. It didn't last of course. A few years later I was found by some of the vampires I'd recruited, and when they discovered I'd taken residence with a werewolf and a ghost, they decided I needed rescuing. They tried to reason with me, but when that failed they took more drastic action. They kidnapped me and locked me in a room at the equivalent of vampire headquarters, a workhouse. A while later they came back with one of the inmates, a pretty, terrified young woman. They threw her in with me and left us. I managed not to kill her for four days before the hunger and thirst became too much. After that I was one of them again. They brought more people and I drank and drank until I was so drunk I couldn't stand.

The next few days are a blur but I remember an almost constant celebration. At some point my recruits captured Lizzie. She was murdered as a warning to other supernaturals not to cross us, I won't go into how." He grimaced and looked ashamed again. "As for Marie, she was intimidated by the local vampires for some time after. She'd lost her only roots, and eventually she disappeared, so I'd assumed she'd evaporated. Now I'm not so sure. She had a trick. She could manipulate dreams, to get her own way, and sometimes she did it just for fun. The way she died was very violent, and it meant she could be emotional and temperamental. She once kept us up for a week simply because we laughed at a piece of embroidery she'd done. I think she's found me and wants revenge." He frowned, watching for their reaction.

The others just sat in silence for a moment processing what they had just heard, none of them really knowing what to say. Suddenly, Alex appeared in the living room from nowhere, making them jump.

"Uh, guys, I don't want to worry anyone, but there's some woman over the road watching the house."


	14. Woman Wept

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

**Chapter 14: Woman Wept**

Hal stood up reluctantly and went over to the window. The others followed, peering over his shoulders. He closed his eyes with dread.

"That's her. That's Marie." He stated grimly. The others stared at him in silence.

"So what are you going to do?" Allison asked after a minute.

"I suppose I'll have to go and talk to her." Hal grimaced.

"Good luck!" Tom shouted after him as he left the room. The girls stared incredulously at him. "What? Oh come on, you don't actually believe this ghost lady's been messing with our dreams and has held a grudge this long do you? She probably just wants to see how he's getting on."

"Would somebody mind telling me what the hell is going on? I was only gone half an hour!" Alex asked exasperatedly as they peered out of the window. They watched as Hal made his way out of the front door and into the garden.

"Marie?" he called hesitantly from the gate. She ignored him, giving no sign that she had heard him, so he gingerly stepped closer and called again. "Marie?" She turned her head towards him slowly and glared.

"It's you. It's actually you." she snarled. She prowled towards him suddenly and he staggered back in surprise.

"Marie, I... I cannot apologise enough about what happened... I mean, what I did. I... I wasn't myself Marie. I never wanted to hurt either of you!" Hal tried to explain himself as she backed him towards the house. The other residents of the B&B stared open mouthed until, all of a sudden, Tom realised she wasn't empty handed.

"She's got a stake!" he cried in disbelief, running for the front door. The others piled out behind him, just as Marie raised the stake she'd been hiding behind her back. Hal's eyes went wide.

"You ruined everything! And now you want to apologise!? You betrayed us! We were your friends, we took you in, and that was how you repaid us! I don't know whether to kill you now or invade your dreams forever!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry! If I could turn back the clock I would but I can't. Please, just do what you must to me but leave them out of this!" Hal pleaded, gesturing towards the others who had stopped in the front garden and were looking on helplessly. Marie stopped abruptly and stared at him.

"Why?" she asked, seemingly stunned.

"Well, they're my friends." He answered cautiously.

She looked at them for a moment, then turned back to Hal. To their utter disbelief, Marie dropped the stake and began to sob. Hal fidgeted uncomfortably, completely at a loss as to what to do. He was inept enough with weeping women, let alone overdramatic, scorned ghosts who wanted to kill him. A front door opened a few houses away and a burly, bare-chested man stepped out onto the street.

"Oh, not you lot again! It's bad enough all the weird shit you lot get up to without shouting at imaginary people out here at eleven at night! Some of us have to get up for work in the morning!" he grumbled in a thick welsh accent.

"Sorry mate, we'll keep the noise down." Tom called politely to the agitated man.

"See that you do or I'll have the Heddlu down here before you can blink!" he threatened before going back into the house and slamming the door. Marie continued to sob.

"There there." Allison comforted the ghost, going over to her and patting her arm. "Why don't you come inside and have a nice sit down?" she asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Come on, we won't hurt you." Kate said encouragingly, she and Allison taking an arm each and leading the distraught ghost towards the house. Marie obliged, sniffing.

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea." Hal grumbled petulantly.

"Well what else can we do? We can't just leave her out here!" Kate hissed at him over her shoulder. He sighed defeatedly and followed them up the path.

"I'll put the kettle on." Alex said, rentaghosting inside.

"You're not all vampires?" Marie asked, blinking at where Alex had been stood.

"No, I'm a werewolf, as is Tom, Alex is a ghost like yourself, and Kate here is a witch." Allison explained smiling. Marie looked at the group again and promptly returned to sobbing. Allison looked shocked and wondered what on earth she had done wrong. When they reached the living room, they sat her on the sofa and Allison offered her a small white handkerchief from her pocket. Marie blew her nose and offered the hanky back to the werewolf who politely told her to keep it. Alex appeared from the kitchen and perched discretely on the arm of the sofa.

"Thank you." Marie said finally, her tears slowing to an occasional trickle. "I'm sorry for crying like that, it's just, I imagined this so many times in my head over the past 200 odd years, and I never imagined that, well, that you'd have turned good again. You can't even let me get revenge without feeling guilty can you!" she spat angrily at Hal, wiping her eyes with the hanky. Allison gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "How long have you been clean this time?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Fifty-five years. Had a small blip earlier this year but I didn't kill anyone and I'm fine again now." Hal explained. Alex raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned and mouthed "tangentially" at her.

"Fifty-five. Oh for crying out loud Hal, you're not making this any easier for me!" Marie sighed irritably. She took a deep breath and sat up, collecting herself. "Look, I appreciate you've been off the blood for a while and you've got friends now, but that's, what? One hundred and seventy odd years on and off between now and when we met that you've spent being evil, doing who knows what to who knows how many poor defenceless souls. I can accept that you're different now, but you know as well as I do that it's only temporary." She finished confidently.

"It's different this time. With Alex and Tom's help, I think I've really broken the cycle this time." Hal replied calmly.

"Well that's all very nice but it's really quite unlikely." She said briskly. She looked at the others in turn. "Rest assured, eventually he will betray you all. It's in his nature." She muttered. "And I cannot forget what you did to me and Lizzie." She stood and walked over to the vampire. Hal rose hesitantly from the chair to face her. "Thank you all for your hospitality. I can see that you are all innocent in this. But you I will never forgive, because I will never accept that you can change. Good evening to you all." And with that, she rentaghosted away, leaving the residents of the B&B in stunned silence.

"Well... that was... interesting." Allison said uncertainly, breaking the silence.

"That's one way of putting it." Alex rentaghosted a few feet onto the sofa. Hal sighed and closed his eyes.

Hal lay in bed unable to sleep. He was dreadfully tired, but every time his eyes drifted closed he was filled with worry about the horrible dreams he might find himself having. He was under no illusion that Marie would be prepared to leave him alone. She might have agreed to leave the others alone, and for that he was truly grateful, but he was sure he wouldn't get off so lightly. He couldn't even be angry at her because somehow he felt he deserved it. He threw the covers off and got out of bed, slipping quietly into the corridor and making his way to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and rested his head against the mirror where his reflection should have been. He thought every night about his victims and the people he had wronged, but tonight it was all the more poignant. He made his way back down the corridor, but as he passed Kate's door it opened.

"Can't sleep huh?" she whispered, smiling sympathetically. Her smile faded as she saw the sadness in his eyes, though he tried his best to hide it from her. She crossed the hallway and put her arms around him. He hugged her back, for once not caring if anyone discovered them.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He said quietly, pulling back to look at her.

"No, I couldn't sleep either." She grimaced slightly and he knew it was because of the dream they'd shared earlier. More guilt to add to his overburdened conscience. "Look, I know you're scared of having more dreams, and to be honest, I'm not too keen on the idea of being alone tonight so, why don't we just spend it together. And you know, actually just sleep this time. For once." She smiled at him cheekily and he couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

They stayed together for the rest of the night, and though Hal was relieved to find that Marie had not tampered with his dreams, he had still been plagued by unusually graphic nightmares, brought on no doubt by his guilt. He'd woken three times shaking, and every time he'd inadvertently woken Kate, who had held him and helped to calm him down, even if she had fallen asleep again fairly quickly. They slept in until ten the next morning, both exhausted after a few nights of bad sleep.

Kate left Hal sleeping as she slipped out of the room and downstairs in search of a cup of tea. She found Alex in the kitchen, cooking again.

"Ah, morning. You must have been tired. I haven't even seen Hal yet. I wonder if he had any more of those dreams last night?" the ghost was obviously feeling chatty having been on her own for a while.

"Morning. Where's Tom and Allison?" Kate asked, trying to steer her friend away from questions about Hal as she filled the kettle and switched it on.

"Oh they went out about an hour ago. Something about suits." Alex shrugged uninterestedly and pushed the bacon she was burning around the pan. Kate tried to hide a grin at the ghost's attempt to practice cooking. "What about you? What are you up to the rest of the day?"

"Planning this cake I suppose. I'll have to start making it next week. Not that it has to be very big, it doesn't sound like there'll be many guests. Apart from that, nothing at all." The witch stretched and smiled contentedly. The kettle boiled and she made two teas. "But before that, I'd better take this up to Hal. He'll probably need it."

She made her way back upstairs and into her room where Hal still lay sleeping. She put the teas down and sat on the bed. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She smiled, shaking his shoulder gently. He stirred and sat up sleepily. She handed him his tea and he thanked her, taking a generous sip. She swung her legs up onto the bed and they sat in silence for a while drinking. "So what will you do about Marie?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know." He answered simply. "I want to talk to her again, to try and explain what happened, but I don't know how much good it'll do."

"Maybe she just needs some time. She's always thought of you as a monster. It must have been a shock to find she was wrong."

"Was she? I still have to stop myself from killing people in the street, in the cafe, the supermarket, everywhere I go. And she's right. Since I betrayed her, I've spent a lot of time doing things I wish I could take back. Probably most of that time I've been bad rather than... whatever I am now."

"Good? You might not want to say it but you are. You've put all that behind you, and for a vampire, that's pretty hard to do. And alright, it's not just a clear cut case of good and bad. There are all kinds of shades of grey in-between, but you've managed to steer clear of the 'dark side' for a while now. You should be proud of that." Kate rationalised, taking another sip of her tea.

"I don't deserve you. Any of you." He said sadly.

"I know you're having an attack of conscience at the moment, but you're being too hard on yourself."

"You don't know everything I've done." Hal shook his head and frowned.

"Oh come on Hal, I'm not an idiot. I know exactly the sort of things you've done. But it's who you are now that matters. Maybe Marie will realise that on her own. I mean, you saw how she reacted when she realised we were your friends."

"It doesn't matter, she just thinks that one day I'll do the same to you as I did to her."

"Well then we'll prove her wrong." Kate smiled encouragingly at him. "You're a good man, the fact that you have to fight for it every day just proves that more. We'll find a way to get her to listen."

Hal sighed. He hoped she was right.

(A.N. So two things. Firstly, you have no idea how happy I am that I managed to get Heddlu and Tangentially into this chapter! And secondly, did anyone spot the cheeky Doctor Who reference? Hope you enjoyed, please continue to review and thanks for the lovely comments so far! x)


	15. Blood, Sweat and Tears

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

**Chapter 15: Blood, Sweat and Tears**

Hal sat up bolt upright and gasped for breath. Another dream, this time about Leo and Pearl. It had been five days since Marie had come to Honolulu Heights and six since the dreams had begun. It felt like longer. She'd afforded him the luxury of sleep at least, only giving him nightmares every three hours or so through the night. The first few nights he had resisted sleep, preferring to stay awake rather than face the dreams. But that had not lasted long and now when he could sleep he woke trembling, sweating, and sometimes even crying. He had insisted that he didn't want to trouble anyone else, so he had banished Kate to her own room after the first night she had stayed with him. True to her word, Marie had left the others alone, and he didn't see why anyone else should have to suffer unnecessarily.

But the lack of sleep, the horrible memories and the dreadful guilt paled into insignificance compared to the terrible dilemma he had faced since the third day. The stress, and the fact that many of the dreams centred on him giving in to the blood lust, were driving him towards a relapse. And that terrified him more than anything.

He ran a hand through his hair and wiped his damp forehead. He had rarely been so glad to see morning. A knock on his bedroom door startled him. "Come in." He called, his dry throat making his voice sound hoarse.

"Alright mate? How are you feeling?" Tom asked as he stepped into the room looking worried.

"Never better." Hal answered gruffly. He sighed at himself. There was no need to be rude, especially not to Tom. "Sorry. What do you want?"

"Just wondered if you were coming to work today? It's no bother if you're not, Kate said she'd come in instead, but I thought I'd ask. She said it might be a good distraction for you."

"Did she now. No, I won't be coming in. It's not safe." Hal mumbled, swinging his legs round to sit on the edge of the bed. He stretched and stood up, before lowering himself to the floor to begin his morning press-ups. He had to keep up his routine or he didn't know what he might do. _Keep busy, keep sane_. He repeated the motto in his head.

"Alright mate, see you tonight then." Tom said uncomfortably before leaving him to it.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be alright? Hal I mean." Tom asked glumly. He put the mop he'd been using back behind the counter and picked a spatula, turning the bacon that was sizzling away on the griddle.<p>

"I don't know Tom." Kate smiled as she handed the customer she had been serving his change. Once the man had turned away she let her smile slip and gave Tom a worried look. "Yes love, what can I get you?" she smiled at her next customer, shrugging off her concern expertly. Tom had to admire her resilience, and supposed she must have had a lot of practice in putting on a brave face over the years. She looked so young, it was easy to forget that she was nearly two-hundred years old.

Once the lunchtime rush was over, they sat at the table closest to the counter, taking a moment to themselves. The mood at home had been just as sombre, and with just ten days to go, Tom and Allison had considered postponing the wedding. But Hal had been adamant that they go ahead with it still, and the werewolves could only hope that Marie would change her mind in time. Tom felt a little ashamed at that thought. He didn't mean to be selfish but he wanted to be married to Allison more than anything.

There were only two customers left in the cafe, a man sat by the window reading a newspaper, and a woman sat at a table at the far end of the room reading a book. Tom rested his chin on his hands. He usually quite liked the time after the lunch time rush, mainly because it gave him a chance to catch his breath. Hal had been getting better at being efficient, but Tom still did the majority of the cooking. Today however, he wished they were still busy. He needed something to take his mind off the problems at home, and all this sitting around in silence was not doing the job.

All of a sudden Tom frowned, sniffing the air. "Vampires." He whispered to Kate. She peered over her Styrofoam cup at him for a moment, then calmly put it down on the table and went to stand behind the counter. She rubbed her arms as goose-bumps appeared, indicating that the vampires were close. They had briefly discussed what to do in this situation and had got as far as the positioning of a stake on a shelf under the till. Hal hadn't minded him keeping one given the frequency that they seemed to see vampires in Barry. Actually, after they had dealt with the Old Ones, Tom had come across very few of them for quite a while. After their rather dramatic introduction to Kate, he had again seen hardly any vampires for a good few months. But recently, he had been smelling and seeing them more and more, and reports of attacks were becoming more frequent again in the news. Obviously the stories focussed on animal attacks, ruthless killings and strange disappearances, but it all pointed to one thing. Vampires were returning to Barry for some reason.

He was surprised that he hadn't been more conflicted on what to do when he'd realised this. Obviously his first concern was for Allison's safety, but unless they got wind of any local dog fights, they weren't in any immediate danger. Hal had noticed the change too, but had not been overly concerned at the prospect. He was clean, and said he had no desire whatsoever to join their ranks again, and Tom believed him. After witnessing his friend's detox, he believed Hal had every intention of keeping away from that life, not least because he couldn't go through those awful six weeks again. Well that's what Hal had said anyway, but Tom knew it had more to do with being a good person and that if there was any part of Hal that had taken a particular beating over the past year, it was his conscience. Hal was a good bloke now, even if he didn't like to admit it too much.

Out of all the residents of Honolulu Heights, the influx of vampires was only of real concern to Kate, but even she had been pretty relaxed about the situation, much to his and Hal's surprise. She had explained that, despite her species' bloody past, most vampires nowadays were too young to know about it, making her simply an object of vague interest to most, rather than an exciting quarry. She had also explained that having him and Hal around helped too, not because they could fight off any potential attackers, but because their presence alone would be deterrent enough to any older vampires who fancied a fight with her.

So for now, the plan was to act naturally and, if it came to it, to protect the people in the cafe and the surrounding area. Tom walked over to the window and looked through a gap in the blinds as covertly as he could manage. He turned suddenly and pretended to wipe a nearby table as the door was flung open. A large, middle aged man and a young woman walked in laughing raucously. The man's face fell as he saw Tom and he put a hand on the woman's arm, stopping her. She sniffed the air and sneered at him. The man watched him warily for a moment, but cleared his throat, collecting himself, and walked to the counter, pulling the woman along with him.

"Two of your finest teas please." The man asked politely. The woman giggled next to him and he grinned at her. Tom watched them carefully as Kate got the teas ready, looking out for any sign that they were going to start trouble. The man sniffed. "That's an interesting perfume you're wearing. Very... floral." He said to Kate as she finished putting the lids on the teas.

"That'll be £1.40 please." She smiled, but even Tom could see that she was visibly uncomfortable. The man smirked and handed over the money, taking the teas and passing one to the woman. They glanced at Tom again on the way out, falling into fits of laughter as the door closed behind them. Kate sighed in relief as they left, and Tom came to stand behind the counter with her, glad that they had gone without hassle. "Never a dull moment." She said quietly, smiling at him.

"Just another day in Barry." He smiled back.

* * *

><p>Hal sat up straight and panted for breath, finally deciding he'd had enough of his exercise bike for one day. Next was lute practice, a welcome break from the physical exertion. <em>Keep busy, keep sane<em> he thought to himself again. He knew it was ridiculous really. It would take a lot more than this to make him kill someone, but the stress made the risk seem more real, and the routine was more of a safety net, or a child's comfort blanket, for himself. He shook his head and sighed at the analogy.

"I couldn't be any less like a child." He brooded, frowning.

"Ironic then that you're sulking like one." He jumped as Marie spoke. He looked up and saw her, leant casually against the wall next to the door.

"Marie? What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered.

"Just checking in. I wanted to see how the dreams are treating you." She answered nonchalantly.

"They're... awful. I... I don't know what else I can do Marie. I'm sorry for what I did..."

"So you've said." She interrupted uninterestedly.

"...but I can't carry on like this Marie. Please just tell me, what I can do to prove to you that I've changed?" he pleaded with her.

"Well, I have to say, I am a little surprised that it's affecting you so badly. I might actually start to believe you have a conscience. But I'm afraid your suffering is the only thing I want, and it seems that's what I'm getting. So why should I stop?" she sounded almost amused, but then she always had liked being dramatic. And he couldn't really blame her for enjoying this.

"Eventually you'll drive me to drinking blood again Marie. I can't go back to that." He answered irritably.

"Don't you dare blame me for that!" she rentaghosted so that she was standing right in front of him and glared. "If you kill anyone that's your own fault!" she spat angrily. He sighed. This was not the way to convince her that he'd changed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, calming himself. He couldn't sit here with her all evening. They'd only continue to argue, and that wouldn't help his case at all. He decided to go to the cafe to see Tom and Kate. "I'm going out. You can stay as long as you like, just let Alex know you're here. Allison should be back soon, you seemed to get on well with her." He said awkwardly, trying to make her feel welcome. He pulled on his jacket and shoes and left the room hurriedly. He got as far as the front gate before he realised she was following him.

"And where exactly are you going at this time of night?" she asked, smiling pleasantly. She obviously remembered that annoyed him.

"It's only half seven. I'm going to the cafe where I work to see Tom and Kate. I need some fresh air. You don't need to follow me." He sighed.

"Oh I know. It's just, it's bound to annoy you, and that's bound to amuse me so, I think I'll come with you." She smiled again.

"Well, I suppose I deserve it." He grumbled, continuing to walk down the street, the ghost trailing behind him merrily.

* * *

><p>"Cold out tonight isn't it?" Kate shivered as she and Tom stepped out of the cafe into the street. Tom flicked the lights off and shut the door behind them.<p>

"It's not so bad. Allison always says I don't feel the cold though so maybe it is. I've just got to put these round the back, can you lock the door for me?" he asked, gesturing to a couple of rubbish sacks next to the door.

"Yea sure." She said taking the keys from him. After fumbling with the lock for a minute, she finally got the door closed and locked. Standing back and rubbing her arms against the cold, she waited for Tom. After another few minutes she frowned, wondering what he could be doing that was taking so long. She froze suddenly, realising that something was wrong. She hurriedly pulled up her sleeve and stared at the goose-bumps that had appeared. They were nothing to do with the cold. There was a vampire nearby.

* * *

><p>"So you and the witch." Marie said amusedly.<p>

"Kate. What about her." He asked cautiously.

"No not her. You two. Don't try and act all innocent. You're, you know... with her." She said, showing her age as she avoided any inappropriate language.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied, trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh yes you do. Don't try and deny it. I... saw you together." Her initial grin turned to a frown as she finished her sentence.

"What?" he asked frowning at her.

"The first night I gave you all the dreams, I popped into the house to check it was really you. I... saw... well, you know..." She grimaced at the memory. Hal stopped and turned around to face her.

"You were watching? Marie, that's a new low!" Hal chastised.

"I didn't hang around! Trust me, I did not need to see that!" she exclaimed. "Why are you so bothered anyway? As I understand it, that sort of behaviour is deemed acceptable in this day and age. And your friends don't seem to mind." Hal looked away before he could stop himself, and carried on walking to try and cover up his reaction. "They don't know do they!" she laughed, jogging a few steps to catch up with him. "What, so you're running around like a couple of teenagers? What's the point in that?"

"It's none of your business Marie, just leave it alone. It's just a fling, they don't need to know." He said trying to keep his temper in check. He knew she was just trying to irritate him, but she was succeeding.

"Alright alright. I suppose in the grand scheme of things it's not exactly your worst crime." The ghost mumbled. "But are you sure it's just a fling? It's just, the way you're reacting..." Hal stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Marie asked curiously.

"There are vampires nearby." He whispered.

"Friends of yours?" she scoffed. Hal shushed her brusquely. As they approached the cafe, Hal gestured for her to wait while he peered around the corner on the street opposite. She ignored him, looking over his shoulder. "Isn't that your girlfriend?" Marie teased, as they saw Kate run from the front door, around the corner towards the back of the cafe. Hal ignored Marie's gibe as he sprinted across the road to follow her. He caught up with her as they reached the gate at the back of the cafe.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh! Hal, you scared the crap out of me!" she gasped and clasped a hand to her chest. "I don't know, there are vampires around and Tom's been ages putting the..." a loud thud and a grunt from the other side of the wall interrupted her. They glanced at each other for a moment before rushing to the gate. Inside the small yard, Tom was struggling with a large man, while a woman watched, laughing. The man threw a punch knocking Tom to the ground, and Hal took the opportunity to grab him from behind, but seemed not to have thought any further ahead than that, as the man easily shrugged him off and knocked him flying against the wall. Kate rolled her eyes and stepped forward to help, but was taken by surprise as the woman shrieked and launched herself at her, knocking her into a bin and pushing her to her knees. Kate yelped as she felt the woman's fangs in her shoulder. She threw her hand out and used her telekinesis instinctively, launching the woman into a nearby rubbish bin completely by accident.

Meanwhile, Tom was back on his feet, and was goading the man to attack him. His eyes bulged in surprise as the man simply reached out an arm and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the floor and against the wall of the cafe. He struggled and clawed at the man's hand, then reached for something in his coat pocket, throwing a stake limply behind the vampire. Hal scrabbled for the stake, staggered to his feet and plunged it into the man's back. Tom dropped to the ground coughing as the vampire turned to dust with a groan. Kate helped him to his feet and the three of them slumped against the wall, catching their breath.

"What was that about just another day in Barry?" Kate grinned at Tom. Marie stepped gingerly into the yard from where she had been watching in the gateway, looking bewildered. She jumped and pointed as the female vampire sprang up from inside the bin, fangs bared and eyes black. Hal turned and jammed the stake into her chest without hesitation.

"You know, every now and then, you are just a little bit bad-ass." Kate smirked at him.

"I'll remind you you said that when he's got The Archers on tomorrow." Tom laughed as Hal's face fell and he glared at the werewolf. "Everyone alright?"

"Yea, bloody cow must have thought I was human." Kate said clutching her shoulder where the woman had bit her.

"Just bruises here." Hal sighed. "Marie? Are you alright?" He asked concernedly as he noticed the ghost's dazed expression. "Marie?" The ghost looked up, finally registering that he'd spoken. She nodded quickly but still remained silent.

The group walked home, chatting about the stag and hen do's that were quickly approaching, Kate teasing the boys that she was going to book them a stripper, much to their concern. Marie followed a few metres behind, deep in thought and still shaken from what had happened at the cafe. Every now and then Hal glanced back at her anxiously, but he had no idea what to say to her, and thought it best if he just left her to it.

When they arrived home, Marie rentaghosted to the sofa and continued her brooding silence.

"What's wrong with..?" Allison asked confusedly from the armchair opposite, stopping as Hal mouthed _Don't ask_. She shrugged and got up to kiss Tom who smiled at her.

"What have you lot been up to?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows at her three dishevelled friends as she walked through the kitchen door.

"Have you been fighting?" Allison asked incredulously, touching his reddening cheek and gasping at the dark marks that had started to appear around his throat. "We're getting married in less than two weeks! And you!" she poked Hal in the chest as he did his best impression of innocence. "You're his best man! You shouldn't be letting him get into fights!"

"Don't blame him, we were attacked. Some vampires came into the cafe earlier and they ambushed us when we were locking up. Hal was just there at the right time." Tom explained to her. "I'm fine, stop worrying." She sighed in defeat and hugged him.

"I forgive you." They all froze as Marie spoke.

"What?" Hal asked after a moment, astonished.

"I forgive you." She repeated, standing and turning to face him. "You've got friends, you've thought up a whole routine to keep you safe, you're working close to humans every day in a cafe. You're killing other vampires for goodness sake! You said you were clean for fifty years, and I should have seen it then. You're terrified of going back to the way you were." Tears streamed from her eyes but she continued. "I held on to my hatred for you for centuries, because I always believed you were just a sadistic killer, but I was wrong. I've been such a fool." She put a hand over her mouth as she sobbed, waving him away as he came towards her to comfort her. "I'm fine. I'm... relieved. This is over now. It's finished."

"Hal." Alex pointed to the small, ironbound wooden door that had appeared near the fireplace. Marie looked at the door then smiled brightly at him and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I thought it would never come. I should have known it was this that was holding me back. I should have let go of it a long time ago. And now it's my time. Finally it's my time." She walked towards the door, turning around again as she touched the latch. "Bye Hal. Stay clean. Or else I'll come back and haunt you. Again." She grinned at him. He smiled back uneasily, not entirely convinced she was joking.

"Goodbye Marie." He said, as she took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped through resolutely.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happens when this magic door thing appears." Alex sighed, thinking about her own door.<p>

"Indeed." Kate replied simply. They were sat watching late night TV, but Alex couldn't help but keep staring at the wall where Marie's door had been just a few hours ago. "Stop looking at it." Kate said without even looking at her friend.

"Sorry, I just, you know. I just wonder what mine'll be like." She shrugged, turning her attention back to 'Traffic Cops'. They winced in unison as a car chase on the screen ended in a crash. "If people die on TV can we see their ghosts?" she asked suddenly. Kate looked at her incredulously, then frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose I've never thought about it." The witch said finally.

"What about 'Most Haunted'. Is that real?" Alex asked intrigued. Kate just laughed.

"Well, sorry, but I had better get to bed. It's been a long day." Kate yawned and stood up.

"Aren't you getting used to this sort of stuff happening around here yet?" Alex grinned. "Night."

"Night."

Alex watched the TV disinterestedly for a while longer, then sighed and turned it off. She walked over to where the door had been and touched the wall, wondering what hers would look like. It was strange. On the one hand she was desperate to know, and a small part of her felt as if she didn't belong here in this world. But then, more and more recently, she'd been feeling like she didn't want to find out yet. Like she fit in better now than she ever had. Life at Honolulu Heights was strange, and unreliable, and terrifying at times. But it was also the happiest she had been in a long time, and the thought of leaving made her very sad.

"I can wait." She smiled, brushing the wall with her finger tips one last time before going back to the sofa and turning the TV on again.

(A.N. Quite a long one, simply because it didn't seem right to split it into two! So that's the end of "Episode 3". Next up, it's wedding time... Supposedly this is the halfway point as far as the story is concerned, but I'm not sure on the chapter front. I'm planning another 10 chapters at least, so still a fair way to go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for your reviews and comments!)


	16. Truth Or Dare?

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

So a bit of a long one again. This one in particular I suppose I should flag for some minor language and sexual references - though not quite in the way you might think! Hope you enjoy, and please review after reading!

**Chapter 16: Truth or Dare?**

"So, what are we doing tonight then? Out on the town? Club? Bar? Strippers?!" Alex excitedly pressed Allison for details over breakfast. To say the ghost had been looking forward to the hen party was an understatement.

"In what conceivable world does that sound like something Allison would want to do?" Hal said irritably from the other end of the table.

"Shut it you. This is a girls only discussion!" Alex said firmly. "Go away." She shooed him away with her hands.

"I'm eating my..."

"Away! Go!" she barked, pointing towards the living room without looking at him. Hal stared levelly at her for a moment before getting up, grumbling, and taking his toast with him to the living room. He sat huffily on the sofa where Tom was already eating a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry to disappoint you Alex, but I was just hoping to have a quiet night in with you girls. What do you say? Scrabble? Pictionary? We could even crack out the Monopoly board if we fancy it!" Allison beamed. Alex stared at her.

"Quiet night in? This is your hen night! Your last night of freedom!" Alex protested. Kate walked in towelling her wet hair dry. "You agree don't you Kate? She can't have a quiet night in on her hen night!"

"It's her hen night Alex. If that's what she wants then it's our duty as bridesmaids to give it to her." Kate sighed, not really wanting to be involved in an argument this early in the morning.

"But... no alcohol? No half naked men? No completely naked men!?" the ghost protested.

"You can't get drunk anyway." Kate sighed again. "Look, what if we spend the night here doing what Allison wants, but we put the bar to good use? There's not much use us having it if we don't use it. How does that sound Allison?"

"Well I suppose that sounds fine. I've never really had that much experience with alcohol, or any experience really, but it seems to be a right of passage, and now would be the time to do it before I start my new life as a married woman. Why not!" Kate was surprised by how enthusiastic the young werewolf sounded at the idea. She made a mental note not to let her get too drunk, seeing as it was her first time drinking.

"And what about the naked men part?" Alex sulked.

"Oh Alex. I know you have a high libido but it's not as if any of us have been 'getting any' recently." Allison said, using air quotes to highlight the analogy. "Or ever for some of us. We're all in the same boat." she finished quietly, blushing. Hal and Kate glanced at each other guiltily.

"Oh alright then. But I am getting you two drunk!" Alex pointed at Allison and Kate. "If I can't, you will." She grinned. Kate shook her head amusedly and went to sit in one of the armchairs. "By the way, where were you last night?" Alex asked behind her, stopping Kate in her tracks.

"What?" she asked warily.

"I wanted a chat, and when I went to see if you were still awake, you weren't in your room."

"Uh..." Kate fumbled for an excuse. "I went for a walk."

"A walk? At 11 o'clock at night?" Alex frowned disbelievingly.

"Yes, I just fancied some fresh air." She lied, hoping she sounded believable. She could only imagine the look on Alex's face if she'd come out with the truth, that she'd spent half the night in Hal's bed.

"Well, no going out for sneaky walks tonight. And we are so playing truth or dare. I am not going to waste this opportunity to find out some your deepest darkest secrets." Alex grinned and rentaghosted behind the bar, checking what supplies they had. Tom got up to take his bowl to the kitchen, and Kate flopped into his place on the sofa with a quiet sigh of relief. She noticed Hal grinning at her, obviously amused by her dilemma, and smacked him lightly on the arm, chuckling quietly. "What are you all doing today?" Alex asked as Tom came back through the double doors.

"Me and Hal are at the cafe till six." He answered.

"I've got lectures, but I should be back home by five." Allison added.

"And I'm making 150 sugar roses. Care to help?" Kate asked smiling at the ghost. Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, assessing how bored she was.

"Why not? I guess it's better than more 'Jeremy Kyle'." she sighed. Hal stood, putting on his jacket and shoes as Tom kissed Allison goodbye.

"What about us? What are we doing tonight?" he asked.

"I thought we could go for a few drinks. Sound alright?" Tom answered.

"It's your stag party so entirely your choice, but yes, that sounds fine." He said as they went out of the front door into the cold. "Though, between you and I, maybe we should try and make it a long one. If I know Alex, she'll have them both pissed by the time we get home. It's best not to go too near women when they're drunk." Hal warned. Tom glanced back at the house worriedly for a moment, but nodded and carried on walking.

* * *

><p>"Right, we've got tequila, rum, lots of whiskey, and some raspberry vodka that smells a bit iffy. Take your pick!" Alex had lined up their alcohol choices on the bar and now stood grinning behind it.<p>

"I'll have some... uh... why don't you choose for me Alex?" Allison suggested, at a complete loss as to what to choose.

"Vodka shot it is!" the ghost said gleefully.

"Not so fast you!" Kate smiled, pointing a warning finger at Alex. "Start with a vodka and orange Allison, it's better to go slow to begin with."

"And what about you Kate? What'll you have?" Alex asked, pouring Allison her drink. The werewolf took a wary sip of it, seeming pleasantly surprised with the resulting taste.

"Oh I'll have a straight whiskey on the rocks please. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Kate sighed. Alex rubbed her hands together with glee and made the drink, rentaghosting onto the sofa and passing it to the witch.

"Ok, so! Truth or dare! Who's first." Alex asked excitedly.

"I thought you didn't do girl talk?" Kate asked chuckling.

"This is not girl talk. Girl talk truth or dare would be me asking you if you've ever gone out without mascara on, or who your favourite shoe designer is. And that would be rubbish."

"Ok, point taken. Well then why don't you go first? Truth or dare Alex?" Kate smiled.

"Truth." Alex grinned fearlessly.

"Bugger." Kate frowned for a minute, trying to think of a question. "Alright. Have you ever stolen anything?"

"That depends. From a shop or from a person?" Alex asked.

"Uhh... from a shop." Kate confirmed after thinking about it.

"Then no." Alex answered. "Alright, Allison. Brace yourself. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Allison smiled eagerly.

"Ok, I'll start gently. How many guys have you kissed?"

"Um, None." The werewolf said shyly.

"Right. It's going to be a long night."

"Go on Allison, it's your turn to ask." Kate encouraged.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I need to drink more before I do a dare." Allison thought for a moment, and Kate took a sip of her whiskey, comfortable that the question couldn't be too awful.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Allison beamed. Kate nearly choked on her drink and Alex burst out laughing.

"What?" Kate spluttered, shocked.

"When did you..."

"No, I heard you the first time. Bloody hell Allison. Talk about taking it slow!" Kate laughed.

"Just because I haven't done it doesn't mean I don't know what it is. Remember that. Besides, I did my research about this game." Allison grinned, leaving Alex and Kate in no doubt that she wasn't quite as naive as they had first assumed.

"Well, I wasn't exactly young. I was... er... forty-four." Kate winced.

"Forty-four! You were actually the original forty year old virgin!" Alex laughed. Allison chuckled too.

"I lived with my parents until then, and it was a different time! You didn't just go out and have a one night stand, not if you were a girl at least." Kate protested, smiling and taking another drink. "Alright, what about you then, truth or dare?" she asked Alex.

"Truth."

* * *

><p>"Cheers." Tom smiled, clinking glasses with Hal at the pub they had chosen. "So. Do you reckon you'll ever find anyone?"<p>

Hal raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, taking a sip of his pint.

"You know. A girlfriend." Tom said, smiling innocently.

"Not this again. Do I need to remind you of what happened to Alex. Why?" Hal asked cautiously.

"No reason. Just, well I've got Allison, and you never know what's around the corner do you. Or who." Tom said simply.

"I suppose not." Hal frowned, wondering if his friend was trying to make a point or not. It was hard to tell.

"Kate's nice." The werewolf said after a moment.

"I'm glad you think so, seeing as we live with her." Hal said levelly. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, no reason. Just making conversation." Tom was doing his best to look innocent still, but Hal wasn't buying it. He wondered why Tom had taken this opportunity to try and set him and Kate up, but put it down to the romance of the wedding.

"Are you looking forward to married life?" Hal decided to change the subject.

"Yea, I can't wait." Tom beamed, his face lighting up at the thought of Allison. "She's just... perfect." Hal smiled at his friend, glad that he had found happiness. "It'd be nice if you could find love too."

"Ah, so we've moved from a girlfriend to love now have we? What are you doing?" Hal asked amusedly. Tom looked down at his drink, managing to keep a surprising amount of composure considering it was obvious Hal knew he was up to something.

"You're not going to admit it then?" Tom asked, smiling.

"Admit what?" Hal frowned, wondering what Tom thought he should admit.

"There's something going on with you and Kate." Hal's face fell momentarily. He hadn't expected that.

"Like what exactly?"

"You think I don't notice you both, but you keep giving each other these looks. Something changed after you went on that date." Tom stared straight at him, confident that he had got this right. For a moment Hal tried to think of an excuse, but he wondered if there was really any point. They should have known that they would be discovered eventually, and it wasn't exactly a disaster for the others to know, just a tad awkward. After the bomb making revelation when the Old Ones had come to Barry, he really should have known never to underestimate Tom again. He might seem simple-minded sometimes, but Hal knew that Tom was far shrewder than he gave him credit for.

"Alright. We're not together as such." Hal started, not sure how to explain it. "I don't really know what we are."

"You like her though." Tom stated, not even asking.

"Oh come on, are we in a playground!" Hal protested. He sighed. "Yes." He said simply after a moment.

"A lot." Tom pushed.

"Yes." Hal sighed defeatedly. "But that's irrelevant."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same way."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, but, I don't need to. Look, we agreed at the start that it was just fun, nothing serious."

"Hal! I know you've been around a long time but behaving like that with a lady. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman. What happened to courting, and announcing your intentions and all that?" Tom smiled and tutted at him in mock disgust.

"I didn't start it! It was... mutual." Hal muttered. "Besides, it wasn't planned. It just happened."

"You should talk to her about it. Why not make a go of it?" Tom asked. Hal couldn't believe he was taking advice from someone 480 years younger than himself. He was even more incredulous that it was good advice.

"Look, enough about me, this is your stag party. We should be talking about you and Allison, and marriage. Or something along those lines." Hal tried to change the subject again.

"I wonder what the girls are getting up to?" Tom said, slightly concernedly.

"I dread to think."

* * *

><p>"Alex! I did not need to know that!" Kate laughed, grimacing.<p>

"Well then why did you ask me?!"

"I only asked what the weirdest place you'd done it in was, not for a detailed description!" It was only 10 o'clock, but already Kate was feeling rather tipsy. In truth, she'd been drinking more than she usually would on purpose, for Alex's sake. Although Alex put on a brave face most of the time, Kate knew she'd found it tough to adjust, and she'd been looking forward to this night for a while. And this wasn't exactly the most taxing thing she'd ever done for a friend. In fact, it was pretty nice to be able to do this at all, let alone to have friends who understood her again. Allison had collapsed into giggles in the arm chair. Kate was glad she was having a good time too, seeing as this was her hen party. She and Alex had made a deal to stop giving her alcohol after a while, instead just swapping it for fruit juice. Allison seemed not to be able to tell the difference after all, and it was important that she remember this night. Besides, Tom wouldn't be impressed with them if they didn't take good care of her.

"I couldn't just tell you it was in a bus shelter and not explain myself!" Alex protested, laughing. "Ok, seeing as Allison's a little preoccupied," they looked over at the werewolf, who was currently unable to speak as she tried to catch her breath, but broke into laughter again, "truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm still sober enough to worry about the dares you'd come up with."

"Great. Right..." Alex thought for a moment. "When did you last sleep with someone?"

Kate's face dropped and Alex grinned, sensing she'd hit the jackpot but not quite realising how.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad! And remember, you have to tell the truth, it's the rules. And no wriggling out of it by interpreting it as just sleeping, I mean when you last had sex." Alex sat with her arms crossed, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Kate took a deep breath, realising that she only had to say when, not who with. They still wouldn't have a clue. In theory.

"Uh... well. It was, uh... last night." She stuttered. Alex didn't make a sound, only raising an eyebrow in recognition that she'd answered, and even Allison stopped laughing and stared at her. The sudden silence made Kate nervous, and she looked at the floor wondering if they would work it out.

"Oh. My. God." _Oh bugger _Kate thought as Alex, half grinning half open mouthed in disbelief pointed at her. "You and Hal!"

"What! Why would you think that?" Kate tried to sound incredulous, like the idea that she would come to that conclusion was ridiculous.

"Well you weren't with Tom, and unless there's a lodger I'm not aware of, he's the only other candidate in the house." Alex smirked, crossing her arms again, looking astonished, dismayed and amused at the same time.

"Who says I didn't go out and find someone else! I am capable of pulling you know, and I did tell you this morning that I went for a walk last night!" Kate was clutching at straws now, and not only did she know it, but so did Alex and Allison.

"Give it up witchy! How long has this been going on? It can't just have been last night, that's too much of a coincidence." Alex questioned, grinning.

"You only asked me when, not who with, and certainly not how long for." Kate stuck her tongue out jokingly, then shut her eyes and sighed. Well, they knew now, and telling them the details couldn't do any harm. Well perhaps not all the details. "Alright, fine. The first time was... the night we went on the date." Kate groaned and put her head in her hands. Alex gasped.

"You filthy liars!" she shrieked in mock outrage. "You said nothing happened on that date!"

"Nothing did happen on the date! It was afterwards. When we went upstairs. We didn't plan it, it was an accident. It just sort of... happened." Kate vaguely wondered how cliché that sounded.

"What, you slipped and fell on each other!?"

"Now you're just being daft! We just sort of started kissing and, the next thing I knew, we were in his room, and he'd shut the door and I was taking his shirt off. And when we woke up the next morning we agreed to keep things... casual." She finished, realising she suddenly felt a lot more sober.

"And ever since then you've been sleeping together?" Allison asked, not slurring her words at all. Perhaps it was time she had some more alcohol if she was going to start asking awkward questions as well.

"Yes." Kate answered simply.

"How often?" Alex frowned.

"Oh Alex! Why do you want to know that?"

"Because it's important. How often?"

"I don't know, can we just drop it now."

"Yea fat chance of that!" Alex chortled, obviously enjoying this. Kate was suddenly reminded of her teasing before they'd even had their date. What would she be like now? And how was Hal going to feel about the secret being out?

"Most nights." Kate sighed. She knew exactly why Alex had asked.

"Well then I hate to admit it to you hun, but that's not a casual arrangement." Alex used the word hate, but her grin betrayed her true feelings. She was amused by the whole thing of course, but she was happy about it too. Kate felt a pang of regret that she might disappoint the ghost when the relationship went no farther. It was a good job Hal knew where they stood at least.

"How big..."

"Alex, do not even think about finishing that sentence!"

"Changing the subject, truth or dare?" Allison asked the ghost, flashing Kate a knowing, if slightly lopsided smile. Kate mouthed _thank you_ to her. She put on a smile and tried to forget what had just happened, at least until the boys got home.

"Dare. Do your worst." Alex glared at the werewolf playfully.

* * *

><p>"Oh, and if you don't do as she demands the first time she asks, for goodness sake do it the second time. Women do not like to be kept waiting when they've told you to do something." Hal warned. He had been trying to pass on some wisdom on women that he'd picked up over the years. "And if she asks you how she looks, tell her she is radiant, even if she looks terrible. And especially if she is crying."<p>

"But what if she was going out and she looked bad, wouldn't she prefer know?" Tom questioned, frowning and cocking his head to the side. Hal couldn't believe how much he resembled a puppy sometimes.

"Well, yes, maybe sometimes it is better to tell the truth. But, only in certain circumstances." Hal conceded. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Tom's face brightened to a huge smile.

"Yea, of course!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe I'm getting married in three days. I don't deserve her, she's perfect. I still can't believe she wants to marry me." Tom grinned, looking as if he was deep in thought about Allison. Hal smiled at his friend.

Suddenly he jumped and fell off his bar stool, only just managing to keep his feet under him. As he staggered against the bar, he noticed his shoes were gone. Tom was laughing at him, and when he turned around, he found Alex grinning proudly, and waving his shoes at him mockingly. She quickly smuggled them under her jacket and looked around the bar to make sure no one had noticed the floating shoes.

"Evening boys." She said smugly.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now give them back." Hal said, trying not to sound too irritated. Alex didn't respond well to him when he was irate. He had learnt that the hard way during his rehab.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that Hal. They're needed as evidence." And with that she vanished.

"Well, as amusing as this situation is, I believe that's our cue to go home. I dread to think what they've been up to." Hal sighed. He tried to look inconspicuous as he walked out, hoping no one would see his shoeless feet. Tom was still chuckling as they walked out, but looked a little worried about what they would find at home. Hal couldn't blame him.

* * *

><p>"Woooo!" Alex appeared in the living room and held the shoes up above her head in victory.<p>

"No way, how did you manage that?" Kate asked animatedly, sitting up on the sofa where she'd been slouched.

"Easy, I just used my awesome ghost powers." She grinned. "And now I'm going to hide them." She said smugly, vanishing again. After a few minutes of loud rummaging upstairs, Alex appeared again and sat on the sofa.

"You know, you two really are my best friends. I love you both so much!" Allison launched herself out of her armchair and hugged Alex and Kate, who couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the happy werewolf. Well, she had meant to hug them but really she ended up stumbling towards them and falling on top of them on the sofa. "Oops!" she giggled.

"We love you too Allison, but time to lay off the vodka I think." Alex grinned.

"Oh she hasn't had any for an hour now." Kate laughed at Alex's shocked expression. "Well I told you I was going to look after her."

"But I was pouring her drinks. What happened to them?" Alex looked around the room, wondering if there was a pile of glasses somewhere that she hadn't noticed.

"I had them of course you doughnut. How else did you think I got into this state?" Kate laughed again.

"You've been drinking yours and hers? But you're really not that drunk. Are you?"

"No, but my body regenerates quickly, which means it takes a lot of alcohol to get me drunk. Honestly, I'm only this tipsy because I haven't had any for a while. During the 80's we went out all the time. I went through a phase where I liked beer, and it used to take nine pints before I started to feel it. The last time I got really drunk, I ended up playing strip poker with a ghost. Not my smartest move ever." She tried hard not to slur her words too much. At least the room wasn't swaying, she hated that part. Alex laughed and shook her head. She didn't know whether to be impressed or disappointed.

"Ok, so truth or dare Allison?" Alex asked. The werewolf thought about it for a moment, screwing up her eyes as if it took a real effort.

"Truth." She nodded finally.

"So have you and Tom actually... you know... done anything?"

"Alex, why are all your questions about sex?" Kate asked, frowning at the ghost and shaking her head.

**(A.N. No word of a lie, at exactly this point, Salt n Pepa, "Let's Talk About Sex" came on the radio!)**

"Well what else should I ask?! It's a hen night!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but nope. Nothing. Well, we've kissed of course, and held hands as well, but ever since the vampire killing thing at the docks, we've been taking it slowly. Besides, it's nice waiting until after we're married. And then maybe, after a while, we'll make lots of werewolf babies and you three can look after them for us." She finished with a grin.

"Pfft! Good luck with that, I hate kids. I had to look after my brothers when I was growing up, and that was enough to put me off for life!" Alex protested, holding her hands up in the air.

"How many do you want?" Kate asked, ignoring Alex's declaration.

"Three. Two boys and a girl I think. And they'll have Tom's eyes, and my nose, and his temperament, and my..." she yawned, and subconsciously settled back into the sofa. A few seconds later she stopped talking altogether, and Kate and Alex leaned closer to her, checking if she was really asleep. Suddenly, she let out a loud snore, making them jump.

Half an hour later, Alex heard a key turn in the front door, and briefly contemplated hiding.

"Hello? Allison? Alex? Kate?" she heard Tom call, before he and Hal walked cautiously into the living room.

"Well hello there." She answered in a half whisper, trying to sound innocent.

"Where's the others?" he asked, sounding concerned. Alex pointed behind them. Allison was still propped up asleep on the sofa, and Kate was sprawled over an armchair, her legs flopped over one of the chair's arms, her head leant against the other. She too had fallen asleep, not long after Allison, leaving Alex to deal with the boys alone.

_Yea thanks girls! _She thought, sighing.

"Shoes. Where are they?" Hal asked in a flat voice.

"I have no idea." She lied, managing to hide a grin. Just.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. But rest assured, you will give them back to me, and then you will clean up this mess. Understood?" he sighed in defeat, but tried to sound stern.

"Yes sir!" she saluted him mockingly. "Did you have a good time?" she asked Tom.

"Yea, it was great. Just a normal, quiet night out. We didn't get chased by vampires or anything!" Tom smiled happily. Alex couldn't quite suppress a small smile. A few months ago she would have thought he was mad if he'd said that to her.

"Yes, quite." Hal smiled in agreement, but shot Alex an irritated look. She couldn't blame him. She had made him walk home shoeless after all.

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes and groaned. Now she remembered why she didn't drink often. Hangovers were horrific. She was comforted slightly by the knowledge that her thumping head and rolling stomach wouldn't last too long, given how fast her body regenerated, but that didn't really help her now. Memories of the night before slowly made their way back, but were foggy and blurred at the edges.<p>

"Morning!" she heard someone say cheerfully. She groaned again in response. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning. Feeling a little worse for wear are we?" she opened her eyes reluctantly. Hal stood over her, grinning amusedly. He was holding a glass of water which she sincerely hoped was for her. She slowly swung her legs over the arm of the chair she had been slumped in all night, grimacing at the aching muscles in her back and the pins and needles in her feet. Hal offered her the glass and an aspirin as she stretched.

"You could say that." She answered croakily, eyes squinting against the dull light coming in through the window. She quickly swallowed the tablet and drained the glass, putting it down by her feet with great effort. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well that's gratitude for you." He said, still smiling. "So. Did anything interesting happen last night?" he asked, sitting on the sofa and seeming relaxed. Kate frowned.

"Whatever Alex has said, it was not my idea to have her steal your shoes ok, that was all Allison. Where is she by the way?"

"Tom took her upstairs earlier. I think she's still sleeping it off. And anyway, I didn't mean that." He still looked amused, and Kate started to wonder what he thought she had done. She searched her memory.

"We had some drinks, chatted, played truth or dare. Nothing too wild." She shook her head and frowned.

"Oh didn't we just." Alex said from the doorway. She sat down on the sofa next to Hal, and Kate noticed his face turn just a shade pinker. She groaned and put her head in her hands as all became clear.

"I told you everything didn't I." She stated simply, her voice muffled in her lap.

"Yes you did. But don't feel too bad. It wasn't just you who let it slip last night." Alex grinned slyly at Hal. Kate looked up at him sharply, then wished she hadn't moved her head so fast.

"So anyway, the secret is out, regardless of whose fault it is. Are you ok with that?" he asked her slightly apprehensively.

"Yes. Of course. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Good! Then you won't mind me taking the piss at every opportunity then!" Alex chirped happily.

"Great Alex, but if you could just leave it a few hours that would be great." Kate flopped back into the chair and closed her eyes.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed that! Please excuse my lack of knowledge on alcohol, despite being 23 I don't drink and never have, so hopefully I pulled it off! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, it's really nice to know people are reading and liking what you write!**


	17. Breakdowns Happen At The Worst Of Times

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

So this chapter is much shorter than the last two! It's back to the usual 2,500 - 3,500 thankfully, though somehow it seemed a lot shorter when I was writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! x

**Chapter 17: Breakdowns Happen At The Worst Of Times**

"Guys, come on. You're only going to be apart for one day. And then you'll be married! Tom? Allison?" Alex sighed in defeat as the werewolves ignored her and carried on with their long, emotional hug. She even thought she could see tears in Allison's eyes. It was times like this she felt like she'd had a lucky escape where love was concerned. It made you so... pathetic. "I don't even see why you're taking this so seriously. It's just an old tradition."

"Because after everything that's happened we are not taking any chances with bad luck." Allison stepped away from Tom, trying to put on a brave face. "Tom isn't seeing me for twenty-four hours before the wedding, and that's final." Alex smiled and shook her head. Definitely a lucky escape.

"Come on Tom, time to go." Hal said, coming in from the hallway.

"Bye Allison." Tom gave her one last peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Bye Tom." Her voice finally broke as the front door closed behind him, but she sniffed and grabbed her bag and coat. "I shouldn't be late tonight as it's the last day of term, but if Tom gets home before me, just make sure he's upstairs before I come in." She listened as Hal's car drove away, took a deep breath, and stepped through the front door.

"Bye." Alex called, still smiling. She sat down on the sofa and flicked the TV on. She read the strap line of the chat show that had popped up on screen. "_I still love you even though you killed my hamster_. Well that just proves it. Love sucks."

* * *

><p>Hal sighed contentedly in the darkness, Kate's head nestled on his shoulder. The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful as far as he was concerned. A group of loud, foul mouthed girls had come into the cafe, and he'd had to retreat to the kitchen while Tom escorted them off the premises. He hadn't really felt like he was going to do anything violent, but it was better to be safe than sorry, and more than anything, their disrespectful behaviour had reminded him of the power he had lost. It wasn't that he wanted his old life back exactly, but it made his daily struggle that much harder knowing he could have that power back in an instant if he chose it. Or perhaps not anymore. The world was a different place with most of the Old Ones gone.<p>

After they had come home, there was a moment of very overdramatic panic between Tom and Allison as they almost saw each other. Allison was sure that if they didn't adhere to the old wives tale they would be in for bad luck, which had surprised him, given that outwardly Allison didn't seem the type of person to put much faith in these kinds of things. He took a more relaxed stance on superstition, but after almost 500 years of being a vampire, he was open to the possibility that there might be something in it. Actually, he didn't think there was very much left in the world that could truly surprise him. He and Kate had had to laugh earlier, when, just as he had started to unfasten her bra, they'd heard the werewolves shouting an emotional goodnight to each other through the walls of their adjacent rooms. It hadn't distracted them for long, and soon enough he'd found himself lying next to her trying to catch his breath.

He'd wondered since the stag party whether or not he should take Tom's advice and talk to Kate about their relationship. He wasn't unhappy with their current arrangement, far from it, but it seemed like the natural progression for them. And yet he still wasn't sure. He mentally berated himself for being so cowardly. What was the worst that could happen? But it had been over a century since he'd even really considered having a proper relationship with someone. He didn't count Alex, seeing as she clearly hadn't wanted anything long term, and he preferred to forget about it given how she'd ended up as a result.

"You're very quiet. What are you thinking about?" Kate asked breathlessly, startling him from his thoughts.

"Us." He said, finally making up his mind.

"Us?" she questioned. He saw her frown in the dim light coming through the curtains.

"Well, yes. We get on well, and, I think, well I know, I care... about you." He faltered, stumbling over the words. "Forgive me, I'm not very good at this. I wondered if you might want to take this further, and be my... girlfriend?" He finished awkwardly. Kate just stared at him.

"I thought we agreed that this was casual." She said finally, sitting up. "It's not that I don't like you Hal, I do. But, I can't... I just can't. I'm sorry, I hope I haven't led you on, but we're better off just staying as friends."

He hadn't been certain that she would be onboard with the idea, but he still hadn't expected that. She got out of his bed and started to get dressed.

"Right." He said, taken aback and unsure of what to say. She turned to look at him and sighed, finishing doing up her jeans and coming to sit with him on the bed.

"Given how cliché it is, I hesitate to say it, but it's really not you, it's me." She said quietly, looking down at the quilt. "I'm just not looking for that. It's complicated. I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly.

"It's alright, I just wanted to know what you thought, and now I know. We'll just stay as we are, it's not a problem. You don't have to apologise. Forget I said anything." He managed to disguise his disappointment, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him. She put a hand on his chest and pulled away.

"No, Hal. We can't do this anymore. How can I carry on sleeping with you knowing how you feel? We had a good time, but that's it. It only gets messy after something like this." She stood up and looked at the floor.

"That's it? We just, stop? Don't I get a say?" he stuttered in argument, but he knew it was too late. The damage had already been done. He wondered how he could have been so stupid, to think he could broach a subject like this and have nothing change if it didn't go his way. She was always bound to refuse him, and he hadn't calculated the risk fully. How could she not after the things he'd done. He'd been forgetting more and more recently that he was a monster. She made him forget. But it didn't change what he was. What she must see in him constantly.

"Stop it Hal. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. Please, don't take this personally, that's the last thing I want. I just can't do this anymore. Please, don't ask me to explain myself anymore than that, at least not until the wedding is over. Tomorrow is about Tom and Allison, and they deserve the perfect day. So please, let's just leave it at that." He could plainly see her eyes pleading with his in the gloom, and he nodded. How could he refuse her. All of a sudden, Hal wondered if he'd left this too late, if he cared for her more than he had previously realised. He shook the thought away, and tried to convince himself it was just because she could take away his blood lust. That was something that had attracted him to her since she'd first touched his hand the day after he'd brought her here.

"Of course, don't worry yourself about it. I shouldn't have said anything. At least we both know where we stand now." He smiled, trying to convince her that he was fine. It was a good job he'd had to become a good liar over the years. And yet he could still see that she wasn't convinced by his performance. She knew him too well. He sighed. "Honestly Kate, I'm fine. You're right, we need to concentrate on Tom and Allison." He said warmly, stepping up his performance.

"Yes, we do." She smiled, but he could still see the sadness in it. "Goodnight Hal."

"Goodnight." He answered as she stepped out of the room, a wedge of bright light flooding the room for a moment as the door opened. There was no need for caution anymore as everyone knew their secret now, but he hoped that Alex had not caught her in the hallway. This was not the time for teasing, however well meaning it was. He heard her door shut a moment later and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

* * *

><p>Back in the safety of her room, Kate turned and leaned her head on the door, sliding down it slowly and sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She wiped away the beginnings of the tears that she had finally allowed herself to shed once she'd left his room. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. She really hadn't imagined that he would start to feel this way about her. Sure, he was nice, easy to talk to most of the time, charming... <em>Stop it<em> she thought to herself. But there had always been a distance to him that she had been acutely aware of. She had thought that that detachment would keep him from seeing this as anything other than sexual. She had felt that way herself to begin with. But the more she got to know him, the more she liked what she found. And now, as it turned out, he wasn't the only one who wanted to take things further.

_I can't let it be more. There's too much at stake. _She thought to herself, taking a deep breath and trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

The tears rolling down her cheeks disagreed with her.

* * *

><p>Allison woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. The sun streaming through the window only served to improve her mood further, convincing her that today was going to be perfect. Alex and Kate knocked on her door at eight to see if she was awake, and as soon as she'd let them in Alex rentaghosted away, bringing her back breakfast in bed. They spent the rest of the morning getting her ready slowly. None of them were really very experienced in the art of hair and makeup, but together they filled in the gaps in each other's knowledge, and by the time Allison was ready to put her dress on, Alex and Kate were beaming.<p>

"You look stunning." Alex told her as Kate finished buttoning the dress at the back. The witch came to stand next to Alex and admire their handiwork.

"I couldn't agree more. He's going to cry." They laughed.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this if I didn't have you both." Allison choked out, trying not to cry. Alex hastily found her a tissue and grinned at her.

"So, what now?"the ghost asked.

"We wait until the boys have gone, leave it a bit and follow, so that Tom gets there first. Then, we get married!" Allison explained, even more excitedly than usual.

* * *

><p>Hal finished doing up Tom's tie and stepped back. Tom looked at himself in the mirror they'd stood on the kitchen worktop. The girls had taken over the whole of the first floor, so they'd been evicted by Alex when Allison had woken up around eight. Hal hadn't been in the mood for an argument, let alone one with Alex, so he'd done as she'd asked and woken Tom without complaint. No matter what the subject of the argument was, Alex always managed to annoy him so much that he gave in just to get some peace. He was sure she did it on purpose now.<p>

"Thanks mate, I'm rubbish at ties. Do I look smart?" he asked, turning to look at Hal with a huge grin.

"Yes, of course you do." He gave him a small smile back. Tom walked through the doors to the lounge still grinning, and Hal let the smile slip. _Today is about them_ he reminded himself, following his friend through the doors. He hadn't seen Kate yet today, and he wasn't in a hurry to either. He was dreading it, given how awkward things were bound to be between them. He pushed thoughts of her to the back of his mind. Tom needed him now, and after all the young werewolf had done for him, the least he could do was be supportive on his wedding day.

"Right, you've got the rings?"

"Yes."

"And your keys?"

"Yes."

"And the camera?"

"Yes, Tom! Stop worrying and go!" Hal smiled and all but pushed him out of the door and into the car.

Upstairs, Kate watched them go through the window, and as the car pulled off, she called for a taxi.

"There, by the time it gets here they should be well on their way. Are you feeling alright still Allison?" she asked.

"Yes, fine." Allison replied, taking a quick puff on her inhaler. "Just, you know. Nervous. But good nervous." She grinned.

Fifteen minutes later they heard a beep from outside as the taxi pulled up. Allison made Alex go first, just to check that the boys really were gone and completely out of sight. They climbed into the back of the large taxi and the driver pulled off. The radio suddenly switched from sports commentary to "Chapel of Love" by The Dixie Cups, much to the confusion of the driver. Kate smiled.

"Finally, it happens at a good time!" she whispered to the others, who chuckled in response and started singing.

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get maaaarried!"

* * *

><p>"Shit." Hal swore as the car started sputtering.<p>

"What's wrong?" Tom asked anxiously as Hal pulled over to the side of the road, just as the engine cut out. He tried turning it over a few times to no avail.

"I don't know." He growled and hit the dashboard. "Sodding thing always breaks down at the worst times!" Hal sighed and looked at the worried werewolf next to him. "I'm sorry Tom but we're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot. How far is it?"

"I don't know, not too far. But the others will have left by now. We'll be late, and Allison might decide she doesn't want to marry someone who's late to his own wedding, or she might think I've stood her up at the alter or something!" Tom panicked.

"Don't be stupid of course she won't. Come on, we'd better get going or we really will be late." Hal ushered Tom out of the car and followed him, as the pair ran down the road.

* * *

><p>Inside the taxi, the song had finished and the radio had returned to normal, much to the driver's relief.<p>

"Allison, who are you going to have as your witnesses? It's just, Alex can't do it for obvious reasons, and me and Hal sort of don't really exist in government records. Well, Hal might somehow I suppose, he does have a driving licence after all. But you need two witnesses?" Kate asked quietly so that the driver couldn't hear.

"We were going to ask someone walking past on the street, you know, like they do in films. I'm sure we'll find somebody." She smiled happily, seeming rather relaxed considering where they were headed. Kate shook her head smiling and looked out of the window.

Her jaw dropped as she saw Tom and Hal racing around a corner in the direction they were headed, then passing out of view as the taxi passed them. She turned to Alex with a worried look on her face.

_What? _The ghost frowned and mouthed at her. Kate shook her head again. Luckily, Allison hadn't noticed, and was still sat smiling obliviously on the other side of the car. Allison had directed the driver towards the registry office, and not a church as Alex and Kate had originally thought. As they approached the front of the building and pulled over, Kate jumped out of the taxi before it had even stopped moving and shut the door behind her.

"Could you go round the block please mate?" she asked the driver, who shrugged and nodded. "Nothing to worry about Allison, I just want to check the boys and the registrar are ready for you before you go in. I'll see if I can rustle you up some witnesses while I'm at it!" she said enthusiastically, tapping the roof of the car to signal the driver to pull off again before Allison could protest. As the taxi disappeared into the traffic and around a corner, Kate looked back down the road the way they had come. "Come on, come on." She fretted.

Suddenly, Hal and Tom came running into view. "Where have you been?!" Kate shouted as they came closer. They stopped infront of her panting heavily and holding on to the railings outside the building to catch their breath.

"The bloody car broke down didn't it." Tom gasped. "We had to run the rest of the way. Where's Allison? She hasn't left has she?" he asked worriedly.

"No, don't be daft. I sent her around the block so she wouldn't see you pair of wallies running down the road!" Kate laughed and straightened Tom's tie and suit jacket. He beamed happily at her.

"I thought you were getting married in a church?" Hal asked, noticing where they were.

"That's what we said, but we lied. I know what you're like with religious buildings and that, so we decided to have it here instead. I couldn't not have you at me wedding mate. You're part of me family now." He smiled. Hal smiled back, obviously touched.

"Go on you, inside before Allison comes back and sees you!" Kate chuckled as he jogged inside. "Are you alright?" she asked Hal once Tom was out of earshot.

"Yes, fine. And you?"

"Fine." She nodded simply.

"You look... good." He said, hesitating slightly as he remembered the dreadful chatting up fiasco with Michaela in the cafe. Kate looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Thanks. So do you."

Hal noted that he had been right, this was awkward.

The taxi pulled up again, giving them both a welcome distraction. Hal nodded politely to her and followed Tom inside. Kate paid the driver while Allison got out, Alex trying to hand her the bouquet inconspicuously.

"All set?" she asked the slightly nervous looking werewolf.

"Yes." She smiled, then looked past Kate, her face dropping in surprise. "Mum?!" she gasped in surprise.

"Darling!" Kate turned as Allison rushed past her and practically ran into the arms of a middle aged woman coming the other way.

"But, I thought you weren't coming? Is Dad here?" she asked incredulously. The woman shook her head.

"No. You know how your father can be. But I just couldn't miss this. It's your wedding day!" they shared an emotional hug, and Kate thought the werewolf was actually going to cry this time. Alex came to stand next to her and they smiled as they watched the reunion.

"Mum, let me introduce you, this is Kate and... uh, Kate." She just managed to stop herself before she introduced Alex, almost forgetting that her mother wouldn't be able to see the ghost.

"How do you do Mrs Larkin. Are you ready to go in Allison?" Kate shook hands with the woman, smirking at Alex as soon as Allison and her mother had turned away from them. Alex stuck her tongue out.

"Ready." Allison took a few deep breaths. "Mum, will you give me away?" Allison asked her mother, seeming nervous that the older woman would say no.

"Of course I will darling, I'd be honoured. I'm just sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I've behaved terribly and I hope you can forgive me sweetheart." She started crying and Alex passed Kate a tissue to give to her. "Thank you." She said, wiping her eyes. "Right. In we go then." She smiled at Allison and the werewolf beamed back. Kate and Alex grinned at each other and followed close behind.

(So, possibly a bit of a surprise in there, (possibly not!) and a cheeky double meaning in the title. I couldn't have the wedding going completely to plan, that would just be boring and not at all like the Being Human we all know and love. Wedding part 2 should be coming up shortly, and then the final slog to the finish begins! And no word of a lie, the strapline of the chat show that Alex says near the start is very similar to a real one I saw once!

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, and for sticking with it despite the sometimes gargantuan chapters! And please continue to review - I love hearing what you think. Thanks again! x)


	18. Sweet Sorrow

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

I don't quite know how I managed to get this done in about two days, but here it is! And thank you very much for the lovely reviews so far, they are very much appreciated! x

Just a warning to the young or easily offended, there is a little bit of bad language in this one.

**Chapter 18: Sweet Sorrow**

As Allison walked into the room where the ceremony was being held, it was as if everyone but herself and Tom had disappeared. She could feel her mother holding her arm by her side, and Alex and Kate walking close behind her, but all she could see was Tom. She made her way towards him slowly, and beamed back at him as he smiled at her. Her mother handed her over to him, and she was so distracted by Tom that she jumped slightly when the registrar started speaking. In a daze, she spoke the words that the greying man asked her to repeat without taking her eyes off Tom.

"I do." She choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I do." Tom repeated his vows with less success, tears building at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away hoping no one had noticed.

Hal stepped forward on cue with the rings, patting Tom on the shoulder before stepping back to where the others were standing.

"By the promises they have made to each other through their vows, and by the giving and receiving of rings, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce that Tom and Allison are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the registrar finished, smiling at Tom. They embraced each other in a huge hug, before kissing tenderly and resting their foreheads together.

They thanked the registrar whilst Hal and Allison's mother signed the register. While Mrs Larkin was distracted, Alex took the opportunity to give Tom and Allison a congratulatory hug, and rushed outside with Kate so that as the happy couple emerged from the building, they were ready with the confetti. Alex had to make sure she only threw hers when Mrs Larkin wasn't looking, but as the older woman was so preoccupied with crying and squeezing her daughter and new son-in-law in bone crushing hugs, there was never any real threat of her seeing anything.

"Are you coming back to the house with us Mum?" Allison asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry love, I'd better be getting back to your Dad, you know what he's like. He knows I'm here, and he sends his love. He's coming around Allison, it'll just take a little time, that's all. Why don't you come and see us soon? I'm sure if he met Tom he'd feel a lot more comfortable." Mrs Larkin smiled sadly at her, then pulled her into another hug.

"We could come up in a few days? We're not meant to be going anywhere special for our honeymoon, just a few days staying in Hereford, then wherever we fancied next. We weren't going to go anywhere at all, but Kate and... er, well she convinced us to go away for a few weeks." She finished hurriedly, glancing at Alex as she almost said the ghost's name again in the conversation. Tom smiled and nodded his approval at the plan, and they said an emotional but happy goodbye to her mother. Kate went back inside to call for another taxi, seeing as Hal's car was temporarily out of action, glad for the chance to avoid him and any potentially awkward conversations.

When they arrived back at the house, Alex got the miniature wedding reception straight underway with some loud music and dancing, which Hal chose not to participate in despite some enthusiastic persuasion from the ghost. They cut the cake that Kate had made them, and had the traditional toasts and speeches. And before they knew it, it was 9 o clock already, and time for Tom and Allison to leave for their hotel. After getting changed into more comfortable clothes, they came back downstairs to say goodbye to their friends.

"Thanks for today, we couldn't have done it without you." Tom smiled, hugging the girls and shaking Hal's hand.

"No we couldn't." Allison beamed by his side. "We'll see you in a couple of weeks, try not to get into too much trouble!"

"Of course not. What could we possibly get up to? And remember, you have to wear this for at least the next week!" Alex grinned innocently as she hugged the werewolf, and handed her a badge with "Just Married" written on it. Allison laughed and pinned it onto her coat. Hal helped them to take their luggage outside to yet another taxi, this time transporting them to the train station. "Go get her tiger!" Alex whispered to Tom as he walked past her, turning his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"Bye!" they called from the wound down windows, and Alex, Hal and Kate waved to them until the car disappeared from view.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Any objections to me going straight to bed?" Kate asked as they made their way back inside.

"Oh, exhausted huh. Is that code for you wanting some alone time with Hal?" Alex grinned at her and nudged her arm playfully.

"No, no. I'm just tired. See you tomorrow." Kate said hurriedly, escaping upstairs and leaving Alex bemused.

"Have you done something to upset her?" Alex asked Hal accusingly as soon as the witch was out of earshot.

"No." He frowned irritably. "You heard her, she's just tired. And so am I so, goodnight."

"Hal, is everything alright between you two?"

"Just leave it Alex, please." He said without stopping his ascent up the stairs. Alex pursed her lips worriedly and rentaghosted onto the sofa, turning on the TV. After all the celebrations earlier in the day, the house seemed quieter than usual, and Alex felt a sudden pang of loneliness. _Oh well_, she thought_, I'm sure it'll all be better by the morning_.

* * *

><p>As Hal finished cleaning out the drawers in the kitchen for the third time that day, he realised there was no denying it any more. This didn't feel a lot like hell. It was hell. He wished Tom was here with a stake or a bomb, he didn't care which. Actually, he just wished Tom was here. It had been five days since the wedding, and things at home hadn't got any better. Alex seemed to have come down from her wedding high and constantly moped about the place moaning at him. He'd forgotten how accomplished girls could be at sticking together. Not that Kate had anything to do with it, she had no idea. But Alex had assumed that he was to blame for the obvious and abrupt change in their relationship, and her constant questioning over what it is he had said to her was really beginning to irritate him. Even worse was the knowledge that she was right, in part at least. He had been the cause of their separation, even if it had been completely accidental. He still wasn't exactly sure why she felt so strongly about it.<p>

The truth was, although they weren't arguing, he and Kate weren't really talking either. They were polite to each other, more than civil even, but there was no warmth in the few conversations they had had since the night he'd asked her if she wanted to take things further with him. They weren't exactly avoiding each other, but there was a noticeable air of awkwardness around them. Suddenly, they'd become friendly acquaintances again, and nothing more. This might not have been so bad had they not had to work together for the past four days. With no customers left in the cafe after lunch time, he finally decided that enough was enough.

"We can't go on like this." He said determinedly as he walked through the kitchen doorway.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him in surprise.

"We need to talk about this, we can't avoid it any longer."

She frowned and looking slightly stunned walked over to a nearby table and sat down. He took that as his cue to follow her, and took the seat opposite.

"I don't know where to start." She said after a moment of silence between them. He felt a sudden pang of guilt for making her uncomfortable.

"We've hardly talked in days. I realise that you don't want to take our relationship any further, and that's fine. But what I don't understand is your reaction. If you'd been angry I might have found it easier to deal with, but you just seem... sad." He shook his head, unable to explain fully what he meant.

"I am sad." She said simply, looking down at the table.

"But why? If turning me down makes you sad, there is an alternative. The offer is still on the table." He frowned and shook his head, confused.

"That only makes it worse."

"So you do want to be with me?"

"No. And yes." She sighed, and looked at him defeatedly. "I thought we would just be able to move on from this, but plainly that isn't going to happen, so I'm going to have to tell you the truth, and you're not going to like it."

"I'm listening." He said after a moment.

"I can't be with you because you're a vampire."

"You said that didn't matter. I know our species' haven't got on historically but I didn't think that mattered to you." He said incredulously, unable to stop the hurt from showing in his voice.

"History doesn't come into this. This is about us, not our species'." She said calmly. Hal stared at her, anything but calm.

"I don't seem to remember it being a problem all the time you were screwing me! What would be so different if we were more than that? Sharing your bed and sharing your heart aren't such dissimilar things are they?" he argued, letting out his anger at her.

"Yes, they are! Or I thought they were. I got it wrong, and I'm sorry for that. This is the last thing I wanted, believe me. But it doesn't change anything. I cannot take our relationship any further. But I do have my reasons..."

"To access that part of myself, lust and desire and passion, is such a risk. It could have made me so dangerous. I used to see a pretty woman and she was mine, just like that. I didn't even have to move, she was brought to me and I did as I pleased with her. I did awful things that I will never, ever forgive myself for. To allow myself to look at women in that way again would be cataclysmic for the people around me, not just in the street that we live in, but in the whole town, the city even! Just look where it got Alex! But with you, it's different, not because you take away my yearning for blood when we touch, but because I only have eyes for you! Everyone else is invisible, because I really, honestly, actually, think I lo..."

"Don't say it, don't you dare say it!" She interrupted angrily, tears building at the corners of her eyes.

"Is it that hard to hear? Will it not make you think again about what you're doing?"

"What I'm doing is keeping them safe! I should have known from the start that we couldn't do **this**. That **I** couldn't do it. It could never have just stayed physical. I'd be lying to us both if I said it even started as a purely sexual thing for me, because that's not true at all! I knew I liked you more than that the first few days after you took me to Honolulu Heights. I indulged myself in a ridiculous delusion that it could work out and I let it get too far. I can't believe how stupid I was to think I could make this work!"

"How are you keeping people safe?" he asked quietly, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You remember I told you I'd killed vampires before to keep humans safe, and that I'd even killed friends if they were too far gone to be reformed? You are one of the safest vampires I've ever known. You might not believe it, but it's true, you are. You may well never kill again, and even if you do, there's a good chance you'll come back from it again with help. But there will always be a chance that you won't. The thought that I might lose you to that is bad enough, but can you imagine, the thought that I might have to kill you if that happened? If you went back to being that, I might actually have to kill you to save them." She pointed outside, gesturing to the normal, unaware people passing by in the street, going about their daily lives. "And there's the problem." She continued, tears rolling down her face. "I have always been there for them, whenever I could be because I believe it's my duty to watch out for them. You are the only one I could never kill. You could murder everyone in this street, in this town, in this city," she cried through gritted teeth, mimicking his earlier words, "and I still wouldn't be able to stop you because I..." she faltered, barely stopping herself from saying the words he so desperately wanted to hear. "I'd be left without you and without my honour. I can't take that risk Hal. And that's why I have to go. Before this gets any worse." She gestured limply between them and stood up, turning away from his as she wiped the tears roughly from her cheeks.

"How can it get any worse?" he could feel his eyes getting wetter by the second. "So what, you're going to leave? Do you think that will make things better? Make me less likely to revert for some reason?" he couldn't stop the anger in his voice. He stood and strode towards her, turning her to face him, and taking her head in his hands almost roughly. "You can take it away. How could I go back to that with you here to stop it?" She pulled away from him.

"I can't always be with you. And it doesn't work like that Hal, I cannot be the thing that stops you."

"You already are."

"Don't be ridiculous, you were clean a long time before I met you. It might sound romantic in your head, but it's an outright lie. If you start believing that, you've lost the battle already. The other night you wanted me to be your girlfriend, how have we jumped to this all of a sudden?"

"What, you've never heard the expression 'you never realise what you have until it's gone'?"

"You think I'm not going through the same thing you are?"

"Please Kate..."

"Hal! Don't make this any harder, please."

"It doesn't make sense, you staying will help me! And in any case, we're talking about something that may never happen. You can't live your life thinking "what if" all the time! I've been alive long enough to know that." He argued, trying to sound positive.

"You don't understand Hal." She was crying again, and put a hand to her face to try and stifle the sobs. "Wake up. I have seen friends and even lovers turn into violent thugs and murderers because of the power blood has over them. It's not just that I couldn't kill you, or that I couldn't stop it from happening to you in the first place. It's that if there's one tragic, self indulgent, bollocks reason I need to leave, it's that I couldn't bear to see that happen to you. I could not see you become him again. The thought terrifies me." He stood, rooted to the spot as she leant back against the table with her head in her hands, sobbing. "And that's why I have to leave." She choked out. He moved to her side by instinct, and gathered her up in his arms to comfort her. She tried to resist him at first, but gave up, partly because she had no strength left, and partly because this might be the last time she would feel his arms around her. She savoured the moment through a distraught haze. "I'm so sorry." She said eventually. "It's all my fault."

"How can I blame you?" he said simply. "You tried to keep it casual. It was me who pushed for more."

"You didn't know what was at stake. I should have put a stop to it earlier. I shouldn't have let it start in the first place."

He couldn't really argue with her. But he wasn't angry with her either. He wondered if he should be, but the feeling wouldn't come. He just loved her, and despite the sudden shock of him realising it, that was all there was. And the only thing he could do was let her go. She was right. However good he was now, there was always the chance that he would fail, and that a new cruel man would rise to the surface to replace this one. Alex and Tom might have thought they'd broken the cycle, but he knew better. If the tables were turned between him and Kate, he would do the same. He would walk away. They stood together in silence for a long time. He wordlessly shut the cafe early, and they walked home together. When they got there, Alex could see that something was very wrong, and asked them tentatively what had happened. When Kate told her that she was leaving, Alex just sat, stunned into silence, something Hal had never seen in her before.

When Kate had gone upstairs to pack her things, Alex had begged him to stop her, to take back whatever he'd said to make her go. Of course she'd assumed it was his fault.

"What the fuck did you say to her to make her want to leave?" she had spat at him angrily.

"It's a long story that I'm not in the mood to explain, but put simply, I told her that I loved her." He said, sounding far calmer than he felt. Alex had shut up then and after a minute, disappeared, he assumed to talk to Kate to find out from her what had gone on. He wasn't entirely sure himself what was happening. After some time and what sounded like a desperate appeal from Alex, from what he could hear of the muffled voices upstairs, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Alex rentaghosted into the living room with a suitcase.

"I'll leave you to it." She said sombrely, rentaghosting away again. It was obvious she'd only brought the case into the room so that he and Kate had to see each other again. No matter how many times he had had to say goodbye to people he cared about, it never got easier.

"Please could you tell Tom and Allison I'm sorry I had to go while they were away, and that I wish them the best of luck, and I will never forget how kind they were to me. How kind you've all been." He could tell she was welling up again, and he had to admit, so was he.

"Where will you go?"

"To a friend." He nodded and walked towards her, ignoring her step backwards away from him, and kissing her firmly on the lips. After a moment's hesitation she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As they pulled apart, tears evident on her cheeks again, she rested her forehead on his for a moment, seeming unable to move away. He wished she wouldn't.

She didn't say a word as she turned away, and walked through the front door, suitcase in tow. Through the blinds he saw Alex appear, and behind the shelter of the garden wall the two women hugged and said their own emotional goodbye. They had become very close, and he knew Alex would miss her a great deal. He couldn't watch anymore. He walked up the stairs unsteadily, and as he reached his room, he closed the door and sank down one of the walls slowly, sitting on the floor and staring straight ahead.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to intrude like this. I just needed a break from that house, and you're the only other person I can talk to. No offence."<p>

"None taken." Geoff assured Alex politely, as the ghost sat down on his sofa. This could be the chance he had been waiting for. "What's happened?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story. I wouldn't want to bore you with it."

"I'm sure you won't. You obviously need to talk to someone or you wouldn't be here." He tried his best to sound as if he cared, but frankly, he had never enjoyed listening to the witterings of women. Especially young women. Luckily, she hadn't seemed to notice.

"Well basically, my housemates have gone mad. I mean, they were fine together, they kept their "relationship"", she air quoted sarcastically, "secret for months, and then out of the blue, they split up, just after I find out about it! And I'm not just talking about a _it was good while it lasted but it's just not working out_, kind of break up. Oh no. Get this, right. They're splitting up because they love each other! They didn't even realise that until they'd practically already split, and you'd think that might bring them back together. No, instead, it makes Kate leave! I know, stupid isn't it!" Alex threw her hands up and growled in frustration.

"Why would that make her leave?" Geoff probed.

"Uh, you tell me! Hal's... well he's had a lot of problems in the past. It's complicated, but basically she said she couldn't deal with them. No, that's not really fair to her. It is very complicated. She's... worried, about what might happen between them if anything... changes. I know, it doesn't make sense, but believe me it's... complicated. If I could explain it to you I would." She shook her head. "It's not just Hal she left though. She was a really good friend, you know? I haven't exactly had friends coming out of my ears since, well, you know. This." She gestured to herself. "I'm really going to miss her. I get why she had to go but I just wish she hadn't." Alex finished sadly.

"And how is Hal taking it all?" Geoff asked interestedly, mentally berating himself for being so obvious. Again she didn't seem to notice.

"Not well. He stays in his room most of the time and he hardly comes out. He's eating at least, and that's good because if he's not eating food..." she glanced at Geoff, realising she was going into too much detail, and shrugged, "And when he does come out of his room, he's a complete knob. Not that there's anything particularly new there. I know he's hurt, but still, none of this is my fault! Tom and Allison aren't back from their honeymoon for almost a week, so I'm stuck with him being a misery until then." She sighed, and her face became worried. "He had a hard time earlier in the year, but we got him through it. He seems alright at the moment, but if he carries on like this, I'm worried he might... he might change." Geoff nodded, and noted that, while her chatter mostly consisted of inane drivel, she did at least have the sense not to blurt out that Hal was a vampire. Of course, she did seem to have missed the fact that her housemates being able to interact with her was suspicious, but then he concluded that if he could see her, she must think he would accept that others could too.

So the wolves and the girl were gone. If Hal was dispirited, his defences would be down, and as long as he stayed "safe", this could be the perfect time to strike. He only just managed to stop himself from smiling. Now to deal with the ghost.

"It sounds like you're having a pretty hard time of it. At least it will be better when your other friends get back. I'll tell you what. Maybe until then you should go and see your family. Perhaps spend a few days there, seeing how they're getting on. I'm sure it would be a welcome distraction." He suggested, smiling sympathetically. She frowned and looked at the carpet thoughtfully for a moment.

"You're right. Hal doesn't need me there, and I'm probably only making him worse. It's not like he's the only one who's lost her anyway. And it'll be nice to see Liam again. Thanks Geoff." She smiled at him before disappearing. He waited a moment to check she had really gone, and grinned to himself. Surely this must be worth that promotion he'd been chasing for three years now. He was still smiling as he dialled the number Mr Rook had left for him.

"Mr Rook, it's Geoff. Sir, I think it's time. Yes. The vampire's vulnerable and he's alone. I've managed to convince the ghost to go away for a few days, so she shouldn't be a problem. Thank you Sir. Yes, I'll see you tonight. Good day."


	19. Morally Grey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

**Chapter 19: Morally Grey**

Hal pulled up to the curb and let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel with a thud. After a moment, he turned off the ignition and got out of the car, locking it behind him. Today had been a truly shit day. He'd taken a few days off from work feigning illness, but losing his job wasn't exactly going to make the situation any better, so he had decided to go back today. It had been fairly experimental, given that it was the first time he had been alone in the cafe and alone in Barry at the same time, but luckily nothing had gone particularly badly and no one had died, which was always a plus. When Alex had rentaghosted into his room and told him she was going to see her family for a few days, it was the first time he'd really thought about how this must be affecting her too. Of course, he knew she would miss Kate, probably almost as much as he did, but he hadn't realised the toll his behaviour must have been having on her. It was the wakeup call he had needed. It had been too late to stop her going, and to be honest, he wasn't sure he should. It would be good for her to see her family, and she shouldn't be alone with him. She'd put up with enough abuse from him already this year.

He had been slightly surprised at how well he was dealing with this most recent of heartbreaks. Alright, heartbreak was possibly a little strong. Having had time to think about what he had said to Kate the day she left, he'd realised that he had perhaps been just a tad dramatic. The truth was, he was undecided of quite how he felt about her. To begin with, he'd tried to convince himself that it didn't make any difference and he should just move on. And when he'd given up on that idea, he came to the conclusion that while he cared a great deal about her, he'd used the word love only because he believed that, given time, he would have felt that way about her if she'd stayed. And then he'd changed his mind again. He couldn't think straight anyway, so what was the point in trying?

The good thing was that while this was all very sad and unpleasant, her leaving hadn't made him want to give up trying, as he'd feared it might. In fact, he'd been pleasantly surprised to realise that it made him want to try harder, if that was even possible. He wanted to prove that he could stay safe, and even if it was too late for them, it seemed more important than ever. One evening a long time ago, he'd stood in a drab, dreary basement and asked Leo to have hope for him, and now here he was, feeling that hope for himself when someone else couldn't. It was funny how things could come full circle like that.

He walked wearily towards the house, but as he entered the gate, he was surprised to see a smartly dressed man in a grey suit stood at the front door. He stood speechless for a moment before addressing the man, hoping he was just a very well presented salesman.

"Can I help you?"

The man turned towards him suddenly, but didn't look startled. He gave Hal a polite smile, but something about his pale eyes was cold.

"Ah, you must be Hal." He said warmly, holding out a hand for Hal to shake.

"Who's asking?" Hal asked warily, paying no attention to the man's extended hand which he still held out, seemingly unperturbed.

"My name is Mr Rook. I was wondering if I might be able to speak with you about a matter that has been causing me great concern recently." Mr Rook hadn't lost his smile for an instant. Hal frowned and walked past him to the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not in the mood for this. Whatever it is I'm not interested." Hal shook his head irritably and put his key in the lock.

"Oh I think you will be Hal. Or should that be Henry?" Hal froze, and for a moment considered banging his head against the door repeatedly. This was just not turning out to be his week.

"What?" he asked, turning to face Mr Rook. He had put his hand down at least, but he was still smiling, this time arrogantly.

"Perhaps we had better discuss this inside, behind closed doors. Unless you want the neighbours to hear this?" Mr Rook smirked at the vampire's stunned expression. Hal sighed and closed his eyes defeatedly. _Well, at least he's human. What harm can he do?_ Hal thought to himself as he opened the door and gestured for the man to come inside. He walked silently to the living room and stood with his arms crossed, watching Mr Rook as he wandered slowly into the room, surveying his surroundings casually.

"What do you want?" Hal asked irritably. Mr Rook took another few seconds to come to a halt a few metres away from him. His completely unconcerned attitude made Hal wonder if he even knew he was face to face with a vampire.

"It's come to my attention that there has been a recent fluctuation in the number of vampire attacks in this area." Hal raised an eyebrow. Well that answered that question.

"And? That's nothing to do with me." Hal answered frostily.

"No, it's not. Tell me Hal, are you completely committed to this 'human' life you've chosen?" Mr Rook asked, suddenly losing his earlier charm.

"How do you know about me?" Hal's temper was rapidly reaching its peak. Well, as much of a peak as he allowed it to reach these days.

"We have our ways. Now, don't be evasive. Answer my question."

"We? So you're working for someone. Wonderful."

"Are you committed." Mr Rook asked again levelly.

"I haven't killed for a long time and I have no desire to do it again. Or I didn't, until tonight." Hal threatened. It was an empty threat, but still, Mr Rook wasn't to know that.

"Now now Hal. There's no need to be like that." The small man was still completely at ease. Hal thought he was pretty good at reading people, excellent in fact, but this man was unreadable. Apart from the arrogance coming off him in waves of course, that was plain to see. There was a fine line between arrogance and confidence, and Mr Rook straddled the line with an impressive grace. Part of him was impressed. He shook the thought away.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"There has been a sizeable influx of vampires into the area over the last few months. And that is a worry to us. All those vampires out there without control or discipline, they're running amok, causing all sorts of problems and messes for me and my colleagues to tidy up. And do you know what would calm the situation Hal?"

"Yoga." he answered irritably. Mr Rook chuckled an empty, unamused laugh.

"Leadership."

Suddenly Hal realised what Mr Rook wanted with him.

"No. No, absolutely not. That is out of the question! Why do you think I chose this life? I cannot be around other vampires like that. It would be like signing a death warrant for everyone in South Wales."

"You wouldn't need to drink blood, just to make them believe you are. They need guidance Hal. And we need a man on the inside."

"And you think that should be me? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Are you not living a peaceful, human life at present? Our records show that that has been the case for over half a century. You know vampire society better than most, you know how to lead them, to control them. Their killing spree is not what concerns us. As a rule, we don't interfere in the affairs of creatures such as yourself. We only clean up the mess that you leave behind. Have you never wondered who ties up the loose ends? You vampires are good at hiding the truth, but you're not that good. We're the ones who have been keeping the secret, and I fully intend for it to remain hidden, whatever the cost. Interference is not our usual policy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And in the event that you refuse, should we need to take more drastic action against any particularly problematic vampires in the area, it would be a shame if you or any of your friends were caught in the crossfire." He smirked.

"So you're threatening me now? You can say what you like to me but involve any of them in this and I won't be held responsible for my actions." Hal growled.

"But you're a good vampire, aren't you Hal, so there's no reason for me to concern myself over empty threats." Mr Rook said levelly and full of confidence. Hal glared at him and wished for a moment that he wasn't right. "All I want is for you to provide them with the stability and discipline they need, and we can go about our business cleaning up the controlled mess they leave behind. Come on Hal. This is your chance to give something back. All those people you've killed, all those lives you've destroyed. You might have come over all civilian, but you can't undo all that evil you've done. Perhaps this would go some way towards that. A little recompense for the damage you've done?" Hal's face dropped, full of regret. The guilt he carried was overwhelming at the best of times, and Mr Rook somehow knew how to twist the knife.

"And if I revert? Where will that leave me?" he spat angrily.

"People are dying out there every day Hal." Mr Rook said calculatedly, pointing at the window. "You can stop it. Or at least, lessen the body count. What else can be as pressing in your life as righting the wrongs you've caused in your past?"

Hal frowned in thought for a moment before glaring at Mr Rook. He was not going to allow himself to be manipulated into something like this.

"Get out." He said menacingly.

"I understand you need some time to think. Be assured that there are only three ways this can end. You do as I ask, the vampires of Cardiff are kept in line, and everyone goes about their lives as if nothing has changed. Or the alternative. We have to take a more hands on approach, and who knows who might get hurt. You're an intelligent man Hal. Which of those scenarios will be the least damaging do you think?" He reached into his breast pocket and leant to put something on the table. "My card. If you should want to reconsider. You have until Sunday." He said simply, turning and walking through the front door before Hal could reply. He looked at the card and thought about burning it right then and there. But something stopped him. He went to make sure the door was closed and securely locked, before heading straight for his room to work away the stress with press-ups. Tonight, it might take more than usual.

* * *

><p>Hal lay in bed tossing and turning for hours before finally accepting that he would not be able to sleep until he sorted out the mess in his head.<p>

Mr Rook was mad. He must be, to think that he could ask him to be the head of a branch even this small without repercussions. He felt better, safer, but something like that could easily push him straight back to being a monster. The thought terrified him. He noted that that was a good sign at least. If he'd been tempted by the power, it would be a sure sign that he was at risk. But how long could he realistically just sit back and watch others making kills, drinking blood and giving in to their urges, before he succumbed and wanted the rewards for himself?

And yet for some reason, he still had yet to make up his mind on what to do. Mr Rook's threats were only half the problem. He couldn't have Tom, Alex and Allison in danger. The werewolves would be particularly vulnerable to attack, but he didn't exactly relish the idea of a very sad and lonely Alex drifting apart as her familiars left her either. The threats just complicated things in his mind. What had really got him thinking were Mr Rook's ideas on redemption. He might be clean and safe now, but what was he doing with his life? He was saving people with his own inaction. _That isn't good enough _Hal thought to himself wearily.

If he took over control of this unruly group, he could make them disciplined. He could make sure they only killed under cover of darkness, that they kept a low profile, and disposed of their corpses appropriately, just as it had been when he'd been in charge before. He could regulate who, when, where and how a kill was made. And in a roundabout way, he could start to pay back the debt he owed to society. People would still die, that was the way it had to be, but they would be fewer in number and... kinder. He shook his head. He remembered Annie telling him about Mitchell, and how he had tried and failed to stop a branch from drinking blood. You couldn't force them to give it up because it wasn't just a lifestyle choice. It was much, much more than that. Hal had seen it once himself, a long time ago.

Taking over the group would be a risk, but it would also be his chance to do something good. And after what Kate had said, perhaps he needed the chance to prove to himself once and for all that he would not go back to that life. He had got through his last rehab just months ago, and so he could get through this. If he didn't do it, if he left it to Mr Rook, his friends would suffer. They didn't deserve that. But the people living here didn't deserve what he might do to them if he reverted either. Could he really trust himself? Either way, Hal knew that his life and the lives of those around him hung on him making the right choice.

This decision was the hardest he had had to make in a long while, and it couldn't have come at a worse time. He knew that however hard he tried to convince himself that Kate's departure hadn't affected him, he was lying. It crossed his mind that now was not the time to be making this choice, but he had no other option.

His mind was made up.


	20. Home Sweet Home

****Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!****

**Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home**

"_All by myself, don't wanna'be, all by myself, any moooooooore!_"

Kate got up from the sofa and stormed over to the gramophone, practically throwing the needle off of the slowly spinning record. It was meant to be playing Beethoven's Symphony Number 9. If it had been hers, she probably would have thrown the contraption through the window and out into the night by now, but she had a feeling Freddie wouldn't be too pleased with her if she did. He'd had it for over eighty years after all. And anyway, it wasn't exactly the gramophone's fault. She'd been doing this a lot since she'd arrived a month ago. Freddie was the closest thing she had to family and he had, of course, welcomed her with open arms. She hadn't seen him in over a year, and with all the events that had occurred in that time, they had had a lot of catching up to do.

"Now now little dove, what has it ever done to you hmm?" Freddie smiled at her as he entered the room, though she could see the worry in his warm eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine." She walked back to the sofa and flopped down on to the plush cushions defeatedly.

"I suggested nothing to the contrary my sweet. Of course you're fine." He sat down in the armchair next to fireplace and stoked the dying fire, stirring it up again to warm the room. Kate loved coming to stay here. Freddie had long ago swapped his Devonshire manor house for a cosier fifteenth century Wealden hall house in Kent. In true Freddie style though, this wasn't just any old cottage. It was the house he had been born in, over three centuries ago. Or so he told her. He had a flair for telling wonderful stories did Freddie. While appearing to be a man in his mid-fifties, he was actually a true eighteenth century dandy, and dressed the part to eccentric perfection, at least in private. Tonight was no exception. "So you're feeling lonely then are you?" he nodded towards the gramophone, smiling at her mischievously.

"Why would I feel lonely Freddie, I have you don't I?" she replied dryly, picking up her book and pretending to be engrossed in it. She heard him chuckle.

"Why indeed. Handsome is he?" she sighed and put the book down.

"Exceedingly. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Must be quite a chap to have you in such a muddle though."

"Why do you think I'm in a muddle?" she asked, slightly offended.

"You've been wandering around sighing since you arrived, my poor gramophone keeps playing all manner of appalling love songs, it's rained almost every day despite fine forecasts, and I keep hearing you crying at night when you think I'm not listening. Need I produce more evidence of your obvious heartbreak? You can tell me you know. I credit myself as rather a good listener, and we have been friends for the longest of times." He folded his hands on his lap patiently, and looked at her knowingly. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for making him worry.

"Yes. Sorry about that. The weather in particular, it's never usually this bad. And the crying too. I can't really make any excuses for that."

"You don't need to excuse it little one. I just want to help you, that's all."

"I'm sorry Freddie. I just don't know what to say, there's nothing you can do. And anyway, I'm not heartbroken, I'm just... sad, that's all." She gave him a small smile to reassure him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was trying to decide whether to press the issue of not.

"Well you know my feelings on the matter." He shrugged and looked away innocently.

"Freddie! For the last time, I cannot go back. I've told you before." She sighed again. _I really need to stop doing that_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, but you haven't really told me why. You were happy there, you had friends, you had... well you had a beau." She had to chuckle at that.

"He wasn't a beau Freddie, he was... well..."

"Urg, spare me the details!" he held up a hand and closed his eyes. "You're like a daughter to me. A 180 year old daughter but, still, a daughter none the less. And he was not just... that. That much is plain to see."

"I didn't let him become more. Well not on purpose anyway. It's why I left. I thought I could handle it Freddie. I mean, I've been with vampires before, but this... this was different." Freddie watched her sadly as she spoke hurriedly. He'd waited for this since she'd arrived, and finally, she was ready to tell him what the real problem had been. He knew her, perhaps better than anyone, and he'd known that eventually she would open up. "He's really trying, and it's not that I don't trust him, not really. But if he changed, if he relapsed... what would I do Freddie? It seemed better for us both to end it before it got any more serious." She finished, outwardly confident that she had done the right thing. But Freddie knew better.

"And you have no regrets?" She closed her eyes, and he knew he had asked the right question.

"Of course I have regrets. I regret that I ever let it get as far as I did."

"No, you don't. You wish it could have gone further. You regret that you left." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No." He replied honestly. She shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

"And do you love me?"

"You're my family Freddie. What are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously.

"What species am I?"

"It's not the same." She frowned and shook her head, realising what he was doing.

"Why not? I'm a vampire, he's a vampire. I've been sober for a long time, he's been sober for a long time. You love me, you love..."

"I don't love him. And it's not the same." She interrupted firmly, meeting his gaze once again.

"If you say so. You might love him in a different way, but love is love. If you trust me, if you can stay friends with me for so long, then why can you not give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"You've always been sober, since before I was born. He struggles with it still, even after fifty-five years." She answered hesitantly.

"You think I don't struggle? It gets easier with time, but it never goes away completely. You might not see me struggle, but I do. Every day." He leant forward and clasped his hands together, pleading with her. "If you can trust me still, even knowing that, you shouldn't be here. Not that I don't love having you here of course, but you should be there. Give him a chance. Give yourself a chance at happiness little dove. You deserve it." He finished smiling. She smiled back, tears in her eyes. "And if you need me, I will be here for you. Always. Ah, you've made me weepy child!" he dabbed at his own eyes with a lace-edged handkerchief and she laughed and came to hug him.

"What would I do without you Freddie? You really think I should go?"

"Yes!" he laughed, hugging her back. "Now go and get some rest. You have a five hour train journey ahead of you tomorrow, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll throw you out if I have to." He smiled, just incase she thought he was serious.

* * *

><p>Alex stared at the ceiling. She'd been doing this a lot recently, even though she knew it was probably the most tragic and boring thing she had ever done. Ever. But despite that, it was the only time she could really focus enough to think, and after everything that had happened in the last month, she had had a lot to think about. "What will we do now?" and "did I cause this?" were at the top of her list presently. Suddenly, she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. She groaned and rose from her position lying on the dining table.<p>

"You ready? Allison's just grabbing a couple of extra stakes and she'll be down." Tom entered the living room and picked up his rucksack, eager to get going.

"Should we really be doing this again? I mean, Hal is not going to be happy with this." She stated worriedly.

"When's the last time you remember Hal being happy about anything?" he retorted irritably. Tom hadn't been himself for a few weeks. Ever since...

"Sorry about that, just needed to grab a spare cross. Are you two ready?" Allison distracted Alex from her train of thoughts as she burst in energetically from the hallway.

"I suppose so." Alex mumbled, following her friends towards the front door. As they got there however, Tom stopped and put an arm out infront of herself and Allison, halting them abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked concernedly.

"There's someone coming." Tom muttered suspiciously. They still all jumped as the doorbell rang. Tom frowned as he reached for the latch. "Everyone get ready in case it's one of them." He threw the door open forcefully, and Alex tensed, wondering if they were finally about to receive payback for all the trouble they'd been causing. Well, that Tom and Allison had been causing, she'd just gone along with it really. But as the identity of the person standing on the doorstep was revealed, she gasped and accidently rentaghosted back a few paces in shock.

"Kate!" she practically threw herself at her friend as the witch laughed and struggled to keep upright.

"Well I guess you've missed me then." Kate smiled at the ghost's ecstatic expression as she pulled away after a minute.

"Missed you!? You have no idea." Alex finished sadly.

"Why, what's happened?" Kate asked worriedly. She smiled again as she noticed Tom and Allison behind Alex, and went to hug them both. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was lovely, thank you. Listen Kate, it's good to have you back, but I'm afraid things are... different. Come on, we should talk inside." Allison led her into the living room while Tom brought her suitcase in and bolted the door. Allison gestured towards one of the armchairs and Kate sat down, whilst Allison, Tom and Alex sat opposite her on the sofa.

"Ok, what's going on? Why the extra security and why are you all acting weird?" she questioned uneasily.

"No doubt by now you'll have noted the absence of a certain vampire..."

"Let's just cut to the chase Allison. Hal's fallen off the wagon. Big time." Alex interrupted matter-of-factly. Kate just stared at her, so she carried on. "And it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him alone. He was just being so obnoxious, and Geoff said I should go and see my family for a few days, and when I got back, he was gone." she babbled sadly, letting out all of her pent up guilt.

"You weren't the only one that left him." Kate mumbled, staring blankly ahead. She snapped her eyes back to Alex. "But hang on, how do you know he's off the wagon? He could have just left?" Even she had to admit it didn't look good.

"Because that wasn't exactly the last we saw of him..." Allison replied uneasily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks earlier...<strong>_

"So what do we do now? We have to find him."

"Tom, he's been doing this for years. If he doesn't want to be found, that's it. Besides, it's been almost two weeks since I saw him last. He could be anywhere by now. What can we do?" Alex snapped at the werewolf, regretting it instantly. He looked at the floor sadly.

"I know, but he's me mate. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Anything could have happened to him." He frowned worriedly.

"Alex is right Tom, there's nothing we can do. We just have to hope that, when he's ready, he'll come back home." Allison put her arms around her new husband's shoulders and he returned the embrace. The sudden shrill sound of the doorbell startled them all.

"If that's him, then that is quite possibly the biggest coincidence in history." Alex smiled disbelievingly at Allison. Tom beamed happily, and they moved towards the hallway. As Tom opened the door, his smile turned to a grin as he saw his friend on the doorstep. But Alex's face dropped. The smart suit, the cruel confident smirk, the two unfamiliar suited men behind him. She snatched the door from Tom's grasp and slammed it in Hal's face, backing away wide eyed with shock. She heard chuckling from outside, and stumbled into the living room. She had seen him like that once before. The night she was killed. Allison and Tom followed, bemused.

"What are you doing? What's wrong? Alex?" Allison asked concernedly, stepping forward to hold the ghost's arm. Alex realised she must look faint, and vaguely wondered if it was possible for ghosts to collapse. She looked at Allison and opened her mouth to explain, but the sound of a key turning in the lock stopped her.

"Wait out here gentlemen. I won't be a moment." Hal commanded before strolling into the lounge with a self-assured strut that Alex hadn't even imagined he was capable of. "Tut tut Alex. That wasn't a very polite welcome." He smirked.

"No..." Tom breathed, as the penny dropped.

"I'm afraid so. You should have seen it coming really. How anyone could stand living here with you lot for long is a mystery to me. It's a wonder I managed to hold back for as long as I did."

"But... you were doing so well." Allison stated in disbelief.

"No, I was being pathetic. Trying to live as a human when I am so much better. It shames me to think of it. I should have done this years ago. But I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to explain what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Tom repeated.

"Yes, that's right. One of you might need to translate for him." Hal smiled at the two women as Tom's face changed to a mixture of hurt and anger at the gibe. "It's very simple. I've decided to let you live. Hooray! But there is a catch. You leave me and all other vampires you encounter alone. You don't interfere in our affairs, you don't make life difficult for us and you don't, under any circumstances, kill one of us. Break the rules and I really can't be held responsible for what happens." He shook his head in mock concern.

"Oh come on, what could you do to us? You don't get to tell us what we can and can't do." Alex retorted angrily. Hal chuckled and paused for a moment.

"They're a fairly wild rabble, the local vampires. I've been thinking about bringing back the dog fights, you know, satisfy some of that brutality they've been storing up. What do you think Tom?" Hal didn't lose his smirk as Tom rushed forwards and grabbed him by the lapels.

"Threaten us again..."

"And you'll what?" Hal laughed merrily. He brushed Tom's hands away and adjusted his jacket. Tom backed away defeatedly. "That's better Fido. Just you concentrate on keeping you're lovely wife safe, and we won't have a problem. And as for you," he glowered at Alex, "I'd do everything I could to keep them in check if I were you. Do you know what happens to ghosts when they lose their friends? They vanish, poof! Into thin air." He grinned menacingly at her. "Keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>"And after that he just left. We haven't heard from him since." Alex finished and sighed. "I'm sorry Kate. I know this must be hard to hear."<p>

Kate sat in silence for a few minutes, and the others let her process what she had heard, watching her sympathetically.

"He told them to wait outside." She said finally.

"What? Who?" Alex frowned in confusion.

"The men he was with. He told them to wait outside." Kate repeated, looking up at the ghost as if that meant something. She shook her head and stood up. "Do you know where he is?"

"Tom saw a group of vampires last week. He followed them to see where they went." Allison answered.

"Where did they go?" she asked Tom.

"A betting shop on the highstreet. Why?"

"I need to see him."

"No, no way! You can't do that! It's too dangerous." Alex sprang up and stood infront of her.

"Why? He didn't kill you lot, and he hasn't seen me yet. Let him try anyway." Kate said defiantly.

"He... might be a bit... angry at us."

"Why? What have you done?" Kate raised an eyebrow at the ghost.

"We didn't exactly stick to his conditions." She looked down at her feet guiltily.

"We've been killing vampires. Well, not just killing. Sort of... hunting them." Allison explained.

"We're giving them what they deserve." Tom said sourly. Kate stared at them in amazement. Things really had changed.

"Well firstly, bravo. And secondly, I can't believe how stupid you've been! When the big bad vampire comes to you direct and tells you not to do something, you don't do it! Come on guys, that's rule one." She said shaking her head at them.

"So what would you have done?" Alex asked.

"Well... that's beside the point. I've had practice."

"Tom's had plenty of practice." Allison smiled lovingly at her husband, and he fumbled for the fang necklace that hung around his neck, smiling back at her. Kate whistled at the number of teeth in admiration, then stopped herself and frowned again.

"Still, this is a very dangerous game you're playing. But who am I to stop you. I'm not exactly a saint myself." She sighed. "But I'm still going to see him."

"Kate, please, think about this..."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm tough. And I've faced worse than him before. Probably."

* * *

><p>Kate paused outside the bookies and leaned against the wall of the shop next door. She took a few deep breaths, creating clouds of steam in the freezing January air. The puddles on the street were already starting to freeze at the edges, heralding another bitter night. It was already pitch black outside despite it only being early evening, and Kate suddenly had a renewed gratitude for electric street lighting. After a minute, she straightened up, shrugged her shoulder, and stepped through the door, trying her best to appear confident. In truth she was anything but.<p>

She headed towards the back of the shop, past punters watching the dozens of TV screens intently, clutching their tickets tightly. A race finished, and a chorus of groans and cheers filled the room for a moment. A couple of them noticed her then and stared. One even wolf whistled quietly. _Good_ she thought. She'd deliberately dressed up for the occasion, managing to dig out a dark red dress that was shorter than she usually felt comfortable wearing. She hadn't worn this for a very long time, but it would do the job tonight. Her dark, cloak-like coat was another secret weapon.

She reached a door to the side of the cash desk, the two suited men standing infront of it betraying where it led to.

"Evening boys. I'd like to speak to your all powerful leader please." She smiled politely. One of the men, bald and heavy-set, smirked at her and raised his eyebrows, stepping towards her.

"Well aren't you just gor..." He was cut off by his shorter colleague placing a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward anymore. He ignored the first man's annoyed frown.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"As I said, to see the boss." She said still smiling at him.

"And who shall I say is calling?" he asked after a moment, seeming to notice her attire for the first time.

"Tell him it's Kate. He'll know who I am." She simpered at the man. Better to be direct, she didn't really want to surprise Hal, given that she wasn't sure what he would do. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded to the bald man, signalling for him to do as she had asked. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good. Luckily, it seemed that neither of them were old enough to know what she was. They had taken the bait and assumed she was here to... entertain their master. She tried not to fidget, and resisted the urge to pull the hem of her dress down further.

She almost jumped as the bald man reappeared through the door.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." She mumbled as she slipped past them. So he'd agreed to see her. That was a good sign. Or interesting at least.

Her heart pounded as she climbed the stairs. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She couldn't look flustered when he saw her. _Confidence _she thought to herself as she reached the door. She knocked, after a moment's hesitation.

"Enter." She heard him call from inside. His voice was enough to make her heart start racing again, and she would have sworn if she didn't think he might hear her. _You're not a bloody teenage girl, pull yourself together woman _she thought to herself_. _It crossed her mind for the first time that she might not be able to go through with this. _Confidence _she thought again. She took one more deep breath and opened the door.

"Kate. What a pleasant surprise."

(A.N. Can I just say, writing bad Hal is really really fun! Please review because I love hearing what you think. Thanks for reading! x)


	21. Exposure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

So this one has a little bad language in it, but nothing too severe. Thank you very much Amy (mimiXmoo) for your lovely review of chapter 20, it was very much appreciated! :) Enjoy all!

**Chapter 21: Exposure**

"Kate. What a pleasant surprise."

He smiled at her from his large leather office chair, laying the contrived charm on thick. The chair was positioned behind a dark stained wooden desk, though quite what he must need it for was a mystery to Kate. She shut the door behind her, and suddenly the office seemed a lot smaller.

"I wish I could say the same. You do know all you need is a cat and you'd look like a Bond villain?"

He chuckled, but the laugh was a hollow one. Almost bitter, if she had heard it right.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you'd gone for good. Did you miss me?" he asked, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Considering I ended it, shouldn't I be asking you that?" she tested. She felt uncomfortable asking, but outwardly managed to appear cold. Just as she had planned.

"And yet here you are. Come to see if it's true have you? If I've really changed?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He shrugged animatedly. "But here I am. Back where I belong. So if you wouldn't mind, I'm rather busy."

"Oh, don't be like that Hal. Turning a woman out of your office so quickly, and dressed like this no less. What would your henchmen downstairs think?" she tutted and looked dismayed. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?"

"Just a little chat. That's all. Nothing to be scared about."

"Are you purposefully trying to annoy me?" he watched her warily as she walked to a low bookshelf and began looking through the books on it disinterestedly.

"Me? Annoy you? No never. Why would you think that?"

"Oh I see. You're trying to get a reaction out of me, to prove it once and for all."

"Spot on." She turned and smiled at him. This was where it could all go wrong.

"And on what grounds do you doubt me? I'm here aren't I? Isn't that enough?" he asked calmly, rising from the chair and strolling forward to perch on the front of the desk. She was suddenly reminded of the dream they'd shared, well, nightmare really, the night that Marie had first come to the house. It had ended with his teeth in her neck. She was sure tonight wouldn't end like that, but the thought still made her knees a little weak. She put a hand on the bookshelf to steady herself, and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I'll tell you why I'm not convinced shall I?"

"Please, go ahead." He smiled, actually seeming to be enjoying this.

"When you went to Honolulu Heights, after you'd 'relapsed'," she abandoned the bookshelf and walked towards him slowly, using air quotes to highlight her disbelief, "I think you made a mistake."

"Yes, I left them alive. Did they tell you the trouble they've been causing?"

"Oh that's your second mistake, but I'm getting to that. No, what you did wrong," she stopped a few feet away from him, "was tell your men to wait outside." He frowned, confused.

"Why was that a mistake?"

"The others didn't seem to notice, but I did. My guess is that you didn't want your cronies to be able to enter, just incase they felt like going back one day for some good old violent fun, so you didn't invite them in." She watched him carefully for a reaction, but he didn't give her one.

"Is that what you think?" he said after a moment. "Truthfully I didn't even think about it. I had no need for them at the time, that was all. They would have complicated things." He looked her straight in the eyes as he said it, but Kate wasn't so naive as to believe that he hadn't perfected lying over the years. She believed she was on to something, and it gave her a renewed sense of self-assurance.

"Your second mistake," she moved to close the distance between them, stopping just between his knees, "was that you let them live in the first place. You know them well enough to know that they wouldn't leave this alone. Tom was always going to start killing vampires again, and Allison and Alex were never going to let him do it alone.

"So what you're saying is I should have them killed." He looked down at her and smiled arrogantly, thinking he'd won the advantage.

"Go on then." She said simply, calling his bluff.

He sat back slightly and frowned. "You can't mean that?" she smiled and moved forward again, their faces now only inches apart.

"I believe the correct response would have been to call your heavies in to go and get the job done. You always wanted to keep them alive and safe. And," she continued as he opened his mouth to respond, "there's one more thing. I wasn't completely sure until a few seconds ago, but, this is the best of all." His eyes closed as she brought her lips closer to his, only millimetres apart. She could feel his breath on her face and she wanted so badly to kiss him, but her whole plan hinged on his next response. "You're not drinking blood. Not a drop. I know the signs Hal. Your breath smells fresh, your eyes are bloodshot from the stress, and there's a distinct lack of a decanter on your desk. You're faking all of this." She whispered confidently, watching his face closely. They stood in silence for a minute, neither of them moving, and she could tell he was trying to formulate a response.

Despite her plan going like clockwork, it still took her by surprise when he finally snapped and brought his lips crashing down on hers. She returned the kiss instantly, running her hands up his back and through his hair. He pulled her against his chest almost roughly, his desperation for the contact between them obvious. They broke apart panting for breath, foreheads resting together.

She pulled back and slapped him hard around the face. He stared down at her in shock for a moment, then looked at the floor defeatedly.

"Well I suppose I deserved that."

"Too bloody right you deserved it! What did you think you were doing? Why Hal?" she cried, tears of relief running down her cheeks steadily.

"It's complicated. It seemed like a good idea to begin with, but the longer it went on, the more I realised I'd made a mistake." He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, bending to kiss her again, tenderly this time.

"What happened?" she asked, just managing to control the tears.

"I may as well tell you. You'll only find a way to get it out of me anyway." He smiled cheekily at her and she smirked back. "A man came to see me. Mr Rook. It turns out he works for some sort of organisation that tidies up anything we leave behind, not just vampires, all supernaturals. You remember I mentioned once that Tom transformed by accident in a club full of people, it was them that buried it. They visited everyone who took pictures or videos and confiscated their phones, they took down anything that had already spilled onto from the internet, they even managed to interfere in the police investigation and cover up any mention of what happened. It was him who came to take Alex's body away from the cellar the next morning. I didn't see him clearly at the time because I was hiding, so I didn't recognise him, but the second time we met, when he explained everything more clearly, I realised I remembered his voice."

"Are they human?"

"Yes, though he seems to be able to feel the presence of ghosts. Our neighbour across the road, Geoff, works for them. He'd been spying on us for months, and he has a similar talent. That's how he could see Alex."

"They were spying on us! Why?" Kate asked anxiously, hopping onto the desk beside him.

"To get to me. They'd noticed the increased vampire attacks in the area and were concerned that they wouldn't be able to keep a lid on the secret for long. One gruesome murder every so often is just bad luck, but a spree is much harder to cover up, especially with all the technology that's around these days. They knew about me somehow, that I'd headed a group in the past and that I'm sober. They wanted me to take charge of the rogue vampires here, form a community and take control. Most of them are young, the products of plots by a few vampires lower down the command structure who wanted to impress the Old Ones, the same as Cutler." His voice only faltered slightly as he mentioned the dead vampire, but it was enough for Kate to notice. She took his hand and he gave her a grateful look. She knew that Cutler was behind Alex's murder, and that he had been partly to blame for Hal's most recent relapse, but despite that, Hal was still saddened by his death, and had even told her Cutler had been like a son to him once, albeit a long time ago. "By the time they arrived the Old Ones were already dead, so they abandoned their recruits and left them here with no one to guide them. There are some older vampires too, but thankfully none that seem to know much about me."

"How did Mr Rook convince you to do it? Alex said you left while she was away. Oh. Geoff." She said, remembering that he had been the one to tell Alex to go to see her family.

"Exactly. They took their chance while I was alone. I refused at first, told him it was a ridiculous idea, but... I wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time. He knew how to get to me. He told me it would help to pay back my debt to society after all the people I've..." he swallowed and looked away, unable to finish the sentence. Kate stroked his arm encouragingly. "With that, and what you said about never really being able to trust me completely, I made up my mind to do it. I realised how completely stupid I'd been within the first few days, but by then it was too late."

"Yea, about that. You weren't the only one who realised they'd made a mistake." She said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I left Hal, it was probably the most idiotic, selfish thing I've..." he kissed her, cutting her off.

"I don't care. I understand why you did it, I'm just glad you came back. I have to admit, I only just managed to hold it together when Bill came to tell me you were here."

"You knew it was me then?" She smirked.

"Who else would do something so... bold. What you did was risky to say the least. Did you plan this from the start?"

"Sort of, but I had to improvise a bit. It hit me when I was at the bookcase that any physical contact between us would take away your bloodlust, and that you would want to avoid that at all costs, so I came closer to you. When you didn't move away, I was hoping it was because you didn't want to and not just that you'd forgotten."

"You didn't consider the danger in that? If I hadn't been faking and you'd served as an unwelcome reminder of my humanity I would have killed you."

"Yes well, I took comfort in the fact that you left our friends alive. Not that that's the only reason I'm happy about that." He looked away again ashamedly.

"How are they doing? Apart from the vampire hunting, which, I might add, has been a nightmare to conceal."

"Not too bad. Sticking together. I was a little concerned that they would decide to..." A loud crash and shouting downstairs interrupted her, and they turned towards the door, "...follow me. Shit." They ran for the door and down the stairs, pausing at the bottom.

"Quick, grab my wrists and push me through the door." He gave her a confused look. "It's the only way to cover this up, your guys can't know about our little chat. I'll tell the others later, but for now, let's just keep it quiet until I can get them out of here."

"I wanted to avoid telling them."

"Hal! I can't know and not tell them!" she hissed impatiently. He sighed and took hold of her arms behind her back, opening the door and giving her a small shove through it.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked irritably, getting straight back into character flawlessly.

"We were closing up sir and..."

"Let her go Hal." Alex practically growled the command.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here." Kate reassured them, pretending to stumble forward to exaggerate his gentle push. "He's made himself perfectly clear, he's with them now. Let's not cause a scene."

"Yes, you heard her, go. And if I catch you here again, I won't be so lenient. Clear up this mess!" he snapped at the small group of his henchmen who had gathered behind him.

They scrambled to do as he said with a mumbled "yes sir" as he turned to go back up the stairs. Kate looked at Tom who was breathing heavily, more angry than she had ever seen him, and she wondered for a moment if he was going to try to follow Hal. Luckily, Allison laid a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Come on Tom, let's go home." He turned to look at her, the anger disappearing from his features. They picked their way to the door, keeping a wary eye on the vampires cleaning up the broken glass scattered over the floor which she assumed was how Tom, Allison and Alex had got in.

"So, what happened?" Alex asked as they walked down the street away from the bookies.

"There's something you should know."

"Oh? He's a massive dick?" Alex muttered. Kate fought the urge to smile.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that." She looked over her shoulder to check that they were far enough away from the shop and that no one was following them. "Of course, if he wasn't faking the whole thing I'd agree with you completely."

"What did you say?" Alex asked disbelievingly. Kate realised the others had stopped walking a few paces back and turned to face them.

"Shh, keep walking. We can't draw attention to ourselves in case they notice and come after us." She said grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her along. Tom and Allison followed, sharing confused looks.

"Look, Kate, I know this has been hard on you but, you saw what he was like." Alex protested quietly.

"Yes, in public. But I managed to see him alone in his office before you arrived and he told me everything. With a little coaxing." Alex stopped again and stared at her. Kate grabbed her arm again and pulled the ghost along while she shook her head, unable to speak.

"But, why on earth would he be doing this? And why wouldn't he tell us?" Allison whispered, just loud enough for Kate to hear.

"I'll explain in more detail when we get home, but the main thing is, he's not drinking blood." Kate took a deep breath, the relief washing over her again.

"What did you do to get him to talk?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence, giving Kate a sly smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kate winked at her and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Now tonight, let's see if we can make it to morning without someone fucking up! If you're going to make a kill, make it, no pissing about chasing people down the middle of a street at three in the morning! I'm fed up with having to cover up your incompetency, and my patience won't stretch much further, is that clear?" He glowered at the group of a few dozen vampires menacingly, letting his gaze fall on one particularly ashamed looking man longer than the others. A few nights before, the moron, Elliot Hal thought his name was, had bitten his intended victim only to let her escape and run screaming down a thankfully scarcely inhabited street on the outskirts of the city. Luckily, knowing the young vampire was rather incapable, he had sent Mark along to shadow him and he had finished the job swiftly. Mark appeared in his early forties, but at seventy-two he was one of the older vampires in the group, and was fortunately mellow and competent, at least compared to most of the others. Hal was thankful for the support.<p>

As well as Mark there was John, also in his seventies, Anna, who was close to ninety but refused to tell anyone her exact age, Hugo who was only in his forties but knew how to handle himself, and the vampire that worried Hal the most, Lewis. He was older than the others, though at just over one-hundred, he was still young compared to Hal. He was shrewd, clever and above all else cruel. He had joined the group only a few days after Hal had taken over, and from the beginning he had been difficult. He wanted greater savagery than Hal would allow, and he had made his feelings clear on a number of occasions. Fortunately, there had been no threat to Hal's leadership from him as of yet, but he was certainly one to keep a close eye on.

He waited long enough to hear the chorus of apologies and farewells after he waved them away, before making his way out of the crowded meeting room, longing for the solace of his office. As he reached it he ordered his two sentries to their usual place infront of the door at the bottom of the stairs and hurried inside, shutting the door behind him and leaning back against it wearily. He swore under his breath as someone knocked on it, startling him.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"It's Mark Sir. I wanted to go over tonight's plans with you."

Hal sighed at the muffled reply, then walked to his chair and sat, composing himself before he called Mark into the room.

"Thank you Sir. So at the moment I have seven vampires on my list of those hunting tonight but that will undoubtedly change as the evening draws closer. I've arranged for chaperones for the youngest and least experienced, and you'll be glad to know there are extra old hands on standby, so tonight should be fuck up-less. I'll have a word with Hugo about that twat Elliot. This is the third time he's failed to make a kill, and that's just the times we know about. Michelle's known him for a while, and she says he's always been useless, never killing them when he should, drinking until he can barely stand and then digging the shallowest graves you've ever seen. Little shite needs a good talking to." He finished with a sneer.

"Fine. Anything else you wanted to discuss?" Hal asked uninterestedly.

"No Sir, that's all. Oh, will you be joining us this evening Sir?"

"No." It took more effort to refuse than Hal was comfortable with.

"Very Well Sir, I'll leave you to it then." Mark gave a small bow before heading out of the office, closing the door behind him. Hal closed his eyes and banged is head on the desk, a little harder than he had intended to. Mark was a former steward, and though his impeccable organisational skills were of great use to Hal, his tendency to list and record everything seemed to be making some of the others anxious, as if they were being controlled a little too much. He had already had to reign Mark in once, when he had begun to make a rota for what he called "killing parties", pre-organised groups of vampires who would go out to hunt on scheduled nights. Mark had settled for the current system quite easily, eager to please the new boss. Vampires came to him and put their names on a list, almost a register, of who was active on that particular night, and he would make provisions for them should they need anything. It pleased him and allowed Hal to keep a close eye on the least trustworthy vampires, and best of all, he hadn't even had to set the system up himself.

He hated addressing the group as a whole, and discussing specific details about killings and excursions was difficult. He had managed to stay away from blood only by taking regular walks out every few nights by himself, a luxury he would never have been afforded in the old days. He had always had at least two henchmen nearby whenever he went hunting. Not that he had really needed to go out at all at the height of his power – his "meals" were brought to him on request and he had drunk most of his blood from a glass. Now, he did everything he could to avoid being in contact with blood, and so far, mercifully, he had succeeded.

He heard a dull thud from the corner of the room and frowned curiously, standing up and peering over the edge of the desk at the cupboard the noise appeared to have come from. Suddenly, the door opened, and a lavender scent flooded the room. Hal shook his head in consternation, but couldn't help but smile as Kate practically fell out of the small wooden door.

"Ouch." She muttered, rubbing her head. "Are we alone?"

"It'd be a bit late if we weren't. How did you even get in here?" he asked, walking over to her and putting his arms around her, relieved to see her again so soon.

"I'll have you know I'm pretty handy with a lock pick." She grinned up at him.

"So I see." He kissed her, and she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked over to the desk and sat her on it without breaking the kiss.

"Stop stop stop." She said, pulling away and putting a hand on his chest after a few short minutes. "I'm not here for that. This is strictly business." She pushed him back lightly and he grunted his disapproval, but walked around the desk to sit in his chair again without argument. She spun around on the desk to face him in one fluid movement. "We need to figure out what to do next."

"Honestly, the faster I get out of here the better. I'm not sure how much longer I can last Kate." He admitted, his expression suddenly solemn, his eyes sad. She smiled understandingly at him.

"Can you just leave?"

"No, but it's not just the vampires I'm worried about. We have a system in place now, and even the youngest are getting much better at concealing their kills. I'm more concerned about who would take over if I left. A sadistic bastard called Lewis. If he takes control, he's bound to come up with some idiotic plan or other. And I'm talking dog fights and farming humans being the tip of the iceberg, that kind of idiotic. He's not exactly subtle either, so he'd more than likely create havoc and the whole idea of us laying low would go out the window. But it's Mr Rook that worries me the most. I got the feeling that this wasn't something he was going to let me walk away from easily. He threatened the others when he first came to me. It was one of the reasons I agreed to all of this."

"So. Getting you away should be a piece of cake then. I don't know Hal, I leave you alone for five minutes." She smirked at him jokingly. "Well first thing's first. You've managed to stay away from blood so far but if I can tell you haven't been drinking, it's only a matter of time before they figure it out too. And we have to make sure you stay safe. So I had an idea..."

"I can't wait to hear your suggestion." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say yet!"

"Yes I do. And the answer is no. No way."

"But if we could get me in here somehow, legitimately I mean, it'd be so much easier for you! It would take the pressure off, and I wouldn't have to hide in sodding cupboards or sneak in to see you. I could act as a go between so you can keep in contact with Tom and the girls. They want to help Hal." Kate pleaded, trying to make him at least consider it.

"I'm sure they do, but that's why I didn't want any of you to know in the first place. This is my mess, and I should be the one to sort it out, without putting any of you in any more danger than I already have."

"Ok well first of all, this is not **your **mess. You didn't cause it."

"No, but I made things ten times worse when I agreed to do as he said." He leaned his head back in the chair and sighed.

"You were trying to keep your friends safe. And if that's your theory then that just proves that I should be here too, because it's partially my fault for messing with your head."

"Don't say that. It's not."

"It is. And secondly, to be frank Hal, you're not going to be able to do this alone. It's only a matter of time before you come into close contact with blood and however good your intentions, you won't be able to say no. It's a miracle you haven't been put in that position already."

"I know." He said sadly.

"At least if I'm here I can stop you being tempted when the time comes."

"Even if they accept having you here, which, by the way, I have no idea how we are meant to accomplish, what happens if they find out what you can do? At the very least they won't like it, at worst, it would blow my cover."

"Blow your cover? This isn't bloody MI5! You've gone from Bond villain to Bond in less than twenty-four hours." She chuckled.

"This isn't a joke!" he managed to stop himself from raising his voice, aware that someone might hear them arguing.

"Sorry. Look, at least it's a start. We can't just sit and do nothing. Do you have a better suggestion?" she folded her arms and scowled at him.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well that's settled then." She said matter-of-factly. He sighed in defeat and put his head in his hands.

"You know you can be very domineering when you want to be."

"It's great isn't it?" She smiled at him with mock pride and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Well if you're going to bully me into this, it's going to be on my terms."

"I'm all ears."

"As some of my guys saw you last night, we'll just have to say you decided you'd had enough of pretending to be human and that you've defected to our side. Which means you're going to have to do your best to pretend you're evil. Given your performance yesterday I'm not sure that'll be a problem." He grinned at her and she laughed sarcastically. "You can't be part of the hierarchy. The fact that you've come in out of the blue and that you're not a vampire would not go down well if you started giving orders. We have to be together at all times, and never mind you having to keep me out of trouble, it's you I'm worried about! Which means we're going to need to define our relationship as far as they're concerned..."

"If you say whore I'm going to slap you again." She threatened.

"I was thinking more along the lines of concubine. How does that sound?"

"Not great!" she protested. "But it'll have to do. I suppose in our little ruse there would have to be some sort of benefit to you personally if you were going to agree to me staying, and that will certainly be a good excuse for us spending a lot of time together. Funny how things change. It wasn't that long ago we were hiding our... physical relationship. Now we're flaunting it."

"What about us? Where do we stand?" he asked hesitantly.

"Let's just get through this first. But I came back so that should give you a clue." She smiled. "Are we really doing this? Uh, and I'm going to have to dress the part." she grimaced, thinking about their plan again.

"Well you suggested it. And I suppose it will give us more time to figure out what to do next."

"I'll have to sneak out of here again soon. I'll go home and tell the others what's happening, and don't worry, I've already told them to stop their little hunting trips. Not that they'll listen. I can't help but be proud of them though."

"You're not the one who's had to jump through hoops to cover it up." he grumbled.

"Don't pretend you're not just a little bit pleased with them too. They're just trying to protect people. You'd probably be doing the same if you were in their position. Now, I've missed you a lot and you really are far too good looking for me to concentrate any more. Come here." She instructed. He stood up and she pulled him down on top of her by his tie.

"See, domineering." He kissed her neck as she pulled his jacket off and began undoing his shirt buttons.

"Are you complaining?"

"What do you think? What happened to this being "strictly business"?" he smirked, imitating her earlier words.

"Oh, shut up."

**(Hope you enjoyed that, and please review if you feel like doing so! Thanks! x)**


	22. Don't Knock It Till You've Tried It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

For no real explicable reason, this chapter has taken me ages to finish compared to others, so if by chance anyone has been waiting on it, sorry it wasn't here sooner. Just a small warning for language this time. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot! Enjoy! x

**Chapter 22: Don't knock it till you've tried it**

Alex leaned against the wall and sighed. This was not how she had envisaged spending her Friday night. Granted, she would only have been sat infront of the TV all night, but still, that was a huge improvement on this. She made a mental note to tell Tom and Allison to sod off the next time they tried to talk her into this. She kicked away from the wall as Tom came back around the corner, and walked reluctantly towards him.

"Right, there's one in the next street. He didn't see me, and we're downwind so he won't smell us till it's too late. Allison, you stay here with Alex." Tom instructed as he turned to walk away.

"But, hang on!" Allison hissed. "I thought we were a team?" she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"We are Allison, but I'll be fine on my own, and if I need you you'll only be around the corner."

"You're doing it again Tom, trying to look after me. I told you, we're in this together." She said giving him a stern look.

"Allison..." he began pleadingly.

"No Tom. I'm going with you and that's final."

Alex rolled her eyes at the pair. "Touching as this is, shouldn't we be going?" she asked impatiently. She followed them as they crept along the wall and peered around the corner onto the narrow street. The vampire, a dark haired, greasy looking man was leant against a lamppost about a hundred yards away. Tom went to take a step around the corner, but Allison laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him just as two women practically fell out of a pub a few metres away from the vampire and started to stagger down the road towards him. As soon as they had walked past him, giggling loudly, the vampire grinned and followed them. Tom and Allison glanced at each other worriedly and started walking, not bothering to keep their distance, leaving Alex almost jogging to keep up with them. Catching up to him, Tom took his chance to grab the man from behind, pulling him into a convenient nearby passageway in a headlock. Hearing the vampire's surprised yelp, the two women turned around just in time to see Allison stop suddenly behind them. She smiled at them awkwardly, and they gave her a dirty look before staggering away laughing. She and Alex both breathed a sigh of relief before rushing into the passageway to help Tom.

They arrived just as he threw a punch, knocking the other man to the ground. The vampire turned and hissed at him, his eyes black and fangs bared. Tom coolly reached for the cross around his neck and the vampire covered his eyes and groaned, the werewolf taking the opportunity to grab a stake from his belt and drive it into the man's back. The vampire gave one last pained, breathless cry before collapsing in a cloud of dust and smoke.

"Woo! Nice one Tom!" Alex whooped, grinning and taking an unintentional step backwards out of the passage. She squeaked as she was tackled form behind, her attacker clamping a hand over her mouth and hauling her back into the alleyway. She stared wide eyed at Tom and Allison as they stood still exchanging confused looks, wondering why they weren't helping her. She squirmed and tried to shout in protest as her captor continued to hold her against the wall of the passage. Remembering she could rentaghost, she tensed in readiness, but paused at the last minute as the mystery assailant spoke.

"Alex it's me, just be quiet for a second!" she frowned and stopped moving as the familiar voice whispered urgently in her ear. Allison and Tom flattened themselves against the wall next to them just as two men and a woman ran past the entrance to the alleyway. As soon as they had gone, Alex's attacker released her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Honestly you lot, didn't we agree you weren't going to kill any more vampires?" Kate smiled, catching her breath. "You would have been in serious trouble if the others had caught you. I told you, they hunt in packs now, you have to be more careful. And you made me run to catch up with you. In heels guys. Heels!" the witch gestured down to her feet and leant against the wall wearily.

"Sorry Kate, but we just can't sit and do nothing while we know what's going on out here. It feels wrong." Tom said sadly.

"I know, I know. Come on, you'd better get out of here before they come back and catch your scent." She ushered them further down the passage way.

"What about you?" Allison asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about me, they already know I'm out here. And they wouldn't dare harm their master's pet." Kate grimaced at the epithet, and Alex chuckled.

"Are you coming to the house anytime soon?" the ghost asked hopefully.

"Yes, tomorrow, I have an update. Anyway, go on, go!" she shooed them away and they hugged her hurriedly before making their way along the passage and out into an adjoining street.

Kate watched them go until they were out of sight before making her own way back onto the street.

"What are you doing creeping about in alleyways hag? Lost your cauldron have you?"

"Sod off Tegan." Kate shook her head and turned away from the group of vampires who were walking back down the street behind her. She breathed a silent sigh of relief that they had chosen to come back this way. It meant the others had escaped without being seen.

"Oooh, was it something I said?" the lanky woman cackled, Craig, another of the vampires, laughing with her. Mark remained silent, unamused or unconcerned by the teasing of the younger vampires. Kate herself wasn't bothered by it at all. It would take more than this silly little girl to ruffle her feathers, and the alternative meant creating more tension between herself and the vampires than already existed. Of course, if one of them said something particularly abusive, it was only realistic that she would take action against the perpetrator. However subordinate she seemed, it was vital that Kate appeared to be able to look after herself rather than to rely solely on Hal's protection. It was a fine balance, but so far she seemed to have managed it.

"Why are you out here anyway? Does the Boss know where you are? It's getting about time for his evening entertainment isn't it?" Craig sneered at her thrusting his crotch lewdly, making Tegan shriek with laughter. Mark rolled his eyes exasperatedly but continued to ignore them. Craig had only been recruited a year or so ago, and appeared very young, perhaps only in his late teens. Despite this, he had taken to his new life like a duck to water, and he had a cruel streak in him that Kate had seen often. Something about killing seemed to alter some vampires, but she suspected he hadn't been much different as a human.

"Just getting some fresh air. Not that it's any of your business." Kate replied tersely, continuing to walk down the road away from them.

"That's it baby, I love it when you walk away. You've got a cracking arse!" Kate just kept on walking, but the sound of a loud smack from behind her made her turn. Craig rubbed the back of his head and cursed loudly, glaring at Mark.

"That was a warning. Don't let the boss hear you talking about her like that or his possessive streak might come out, and you wouldn't want that now would you. I take it you'd like to hang on to your fangs for a fair while yet boy?" the older vampire growled. Kate had to admit, she rather liked Mark at times. Then again, she realised anyone willing to give Craig a slap would rise pretty high in her estimations at the moment. The little gob-shite had been doing her head in for days now.

She had been surprised at how easily she'd been accepted into the vampire group just two weeks before. Their plan had worked perfectly. They had decided to allow things to calm down for a few days before she returned, again seeking private audience with Hal. Except this time he had dragged her, with well hidden gentleness, straight to the large meeting room...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks earlier...<strong>_

"This is brazen, I'll give you that. Now tell me why I shouldn't have you killed?" Hal frowned very slightly, his calm and precise threat giving Kate chills, despite her knowing he was acting. Well, she hoped he was still acting. Only his feigned rough treatment of her gave her confidence that she could still trust him completely.

"I have a proposition for you." She smiled back unconcernedly, doing her best to flirt with him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked amusedly.

"I get protection, and a place to stay, and you get..." she sauntered over to him, stopping a few inches away, "whatever you want in return." She looked up at him and smiled, biting her lip and noting the stir in the crowd of mostly male vampires that had gathered around them. To be fair to them, she had come dressed the part. Alex had had to rentaghost home to find some clothes she could wear, her usual long skirts and jeans deemed unsuitable by the ghost for playing the vixen. This time at least, her leggings and top thankfully covered most of her skin, but the fabric clung tightly in all sorts of places Kate hated to think about. Tom had even had trouble looking her in the eye by the time Allison and Alex had finished with her. She was extremely glad for her long coat, given that the weather was still freezing cold, though for effect, she had taken it off when she'd entered the building. She tried not to fidget in the uncomfortable get-up, consoling herself that after this, she could at least tone it down a bit.

"That's all very nice, but what makes you think that will be enough? It'll take more than you whoring yourself to convince me to let a witch stay here." She felt herself flush at the mention of her species. She had spent most of her life hiding what she was from unfamiliar vampires, and here she was, allowing him to reveal it to a room full of them. It was all part of the plan of course, they couldn't exactly hide it. But it still felt unnatural. She swallowed away her discomfort and almost laughed as she noticed that, though Hal's voice was unaffected, he seemed to be trying very hard not to look down at her cleavage. Yes, Hal was very definitely still himself.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." She winked at him. He fought the urge to swallow hard. "I thought you'd want more." She walked away a few steps and turned, raising her hand and flipping the plain wooden table in the middle of the room onto its side using her telekinesis. "I have many skills." She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you do." He smiled back, raising an eyebrow. "But alas, it's still not enough. The other night, you left with the werewolves and ghost. Tell me..."

"Kate."

"...Kate. What could possibly make you want to join us?"

"Boredom." She righted the table with a nonchalant flick of her hand and sat on the edge, making a deliberate show of crossing her legs. "I've been trying to live like a human for so long. It's pointless. No matter how hard we try to fit in, we don't. Don't get me wrong, I don't want any of us to be exposed. But I figured if I'm going to hide, I might as well have some fun while I'm doing it. Being good is so... tedious."

"Your species was persecuted almost to extinction by us. And now you want to work with us?" Hal asked after a moment. "Seems a little unlikely. Why should I trust you?"

"No vampire ever tried to kill me." She shrugged, lying through her teeth. "Besides, I don't see this as an issue of species. It's simple. I'm fed up of pretending to be something I'm not, you lot seem to have all the fun, and quite frankly, I've got nowhere else to go. It's your choice, but believe me," she hopped off the table and walked a few paces towards him, "If you decide to let me stay, I will make it thoroughly worth your while."

Hal stood for a moment, his eyes narrowed as if he were trying to discern whether or not she was telling the truth. Of course, she already knew what he was going to say next.

"Come back tonight, and we'll see if you're serious. I haven't had a decent shag in ages and if you're any good, I might consider letting you stay. If not, well, plenty of time to cross that bridge." He smiled his trademark arrogant smile at her, his cold threat making her nervous despite her knowing he didn't mean it.

"It's a date." She smiled, offering a mock curtsey before walking out past the other vampires.

That evening, she made her way back to the bookies, as agreed. Hal's grinning henchmen let her in, leering at her openly. They directed her up to the second floor, originally a large attic storeroom now serving as a small apartment, which Hal had chosen to live in.

The shop was situated in a large unit, but as it was one of the only shops that seemed to be prospering on the struggling high street, it seemed believable that the business could afford such a large amount of extra floor space. It had turned out that a few of the vampires had been trying to get a group together before Hal had arrived on the scene, but with little success. They had already acquired the lease on the shop after turning the original owner, so with a base already set up, all Hal had had to do was get the vampires together and convince them to follow him. It had taken a few weeks, but they had fallen into line beautifully, most seeming glad to have some form of leadership again.

She made her way up the creaking steps, all too aware that the two burly henchmen had followed her and were probably ogling her as she went. She suddenly wished they'd managed to work Hal having a fetish for nineteenth century dress into the plan somehow, but she knew she was being ridiculous. This time she had opted for a short blue dress of Alex's, which the ghost had informed her she usually didn't go out in without leggings underneath, which hadn't exactly inspired confidence in the self-conscious witch. Alex had laughed, but she did have the good grace to do so with a touch of sympathy, admitting that she had hated going out with anything less than full length trousers and a t-shirt on while she'd been alive. Still, at least Alex and Allison had both agreed that, despite the outfit leaving little to the imagination, they thought she looked good in it. It wasn't consolation enough for Kate.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments until she heard him invite her in. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, leaning back against it and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Hal was stood smiling amusedly at her from across the room, a far cry from his earlier demeanour.

"Well you certainly made an effort." He raised his eyebrows and nodded at her attire.

"You like it then." She smiled back and moved towards him, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable in the outfit.

"Well to be honest I think it would look better on my bedroom floor, but it's not bad." He grinned slyly. She smacked his arm playfully as she reached him, pulling him into a tight hug. He seemed far more relaxed than he had been the last time she'd seen him, and she had to admit, he wasn't the only one.

"How have you been?" she asked, looking at him concernedly.

"Not great." He admitted. "But better now. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He took her hand and showed her through to the small kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. "Not exactly the Ritz but it'll do." He finished. Kate thought this must be the cleanest, tidiest home she'd ever seen. He'd kept Honolulu Heights clean, but this was something else. It was a sign of just how much he'd been struggling, as was the set of dominoes on the bedside table. "We should run through the plan for tomorrow..." she cut him off with a swift kiss.

"Nope. Tonight, there will be no planning, no worrying, no thinking about what we're going to do next. Tomorrow is another day, and all that."

"Someone's been watching Gone With The Wind." He smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. She stifled a shiver. It was still strange, spending time with him like this. He'd shown his affectionate side before of course, and they'd shared many an hour of pillow talk, but the sneaking around and the almost purely friendly nature of their affair had always kept things light hearted. Without knowing it at the time, that was how they had bonded in the first place. All there had been was a recurring pattern of desire, passion, pleasure, satisfaction and the jocular chatter that followed before sleep. This was undoubtedly something very different, but it was good different.

"No kidding. I think Freddie watched it at least four times while I stayed with him, and I was only there for a month. He loves that film. Seriously, have you seen it? It's about six hours long with the intermissions, and he sits through those listening to the music!"

"Well, interesting as this conversation is, "frankly my dear I don't give a damn"." He grinned at her. She chuckled at the quote and kissed him again.

"Oh haha. Now as we're having our first proper night in together, isn't there something else you could be doing other than being a smart arse?" she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why Miss Harper. What could you possibly have in mind as an alternative activity?" he asked, feigning bashfulness.

"Why Mr Yorke, I do believe you already have an inkling." She smiled happily.

"I concur. But first, would you like a glass of wine per-chance?"

"Ooh don't mind if I do." He brushed her cheek with his thumb before turning for the door, loose braces swinging from the waistband of his trousers. She sat on the edge of the bed and surveyed her surroundings. This was all very surreal. She'd never really thought about them having their own place, but she imagined this wasn't too far from what it would be like. Despite everything going on at the moment, it might be nice to spend some time with him like this. He was the most complex person she'd ever met, and she knew she'd only just scratched the surface so far. Nice as it was however, she already missed the comfort of Honolulu Heights and being surrounded by their friends. It would be nice to get back to normal when this was all over.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a cork popping in the kitchen. She smirked, suddenly remembering his earlier words. When Hal came back into the bedroom he nearly dropped the glasses.

"Well you did say it would look better on your bedroom floor." She beamed, gesturing to the discarded dress by her feet.

"Yes, I believe I did." He gulped.

The next morning, Hal awoke to an empty bed. He sat up and frowned in the gloom.

"Kate?" The bathroom door opened a crack, letting a sliver of light into the room.

"Morning." She answered a little too cheerfully.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"It's morning and you sound happy. You hate mornings."

"Not when I wake up with you."

"Kate." He warned.

"Oh alright. You were going to find out anyway. Just, promise me you won't go ape shit."

"What have you done?" he asked worriedly.

"I wanted to let you sleep a bit longer. Just, breathe. And think happy thoughts." She stepped out of the bathroom and turned on the bedroom light. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, Hal just stared at her for a moment, unable to speak. Her cheeks were red and she was sporting a freshly split lip. As she moved closer to him, he noticed she was holding a gauze pad up to the side of her neck. "I know it looks bad, but it's really not." She said quietly, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Why?" he asked dazedly after a minute.

"To make it look authentic. I know enough about the man you're pretending to be to know that a night with you would probably involve some form of violence. And I know that if it wasn't for my ability, you'd lose control in the... you know... moment, and you'd vamp out on me. You might not get any satisfaction from drinking my blood, but you'd give it a bloody good go, and don't try to deny it. It's not your fault. The fact is, you used to be extremely violent. I'm not just playing the role of concubine. The reality is, as far as they're concerned, I'm akin to your possession, and you can do whatever you want with me. Given my species, they'll look up to you all the more for it. And let's face it, the worse you seem to them the easier it will be for you to control them." she explained. He swallowed.

"Your neck..." he asked hesitantly. She took the pad away, and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, I thought a bit of faux first aid would suffice. I only bit my lip and that's where the blood on the pad is from, just to make it look and smell genuine."

"Stop. And don't look so pleased with yourself." He chastised.

"Sorry. You have to admit it makes sense though, that the first time you'd set the ground rules and rough me up a bit. Oh come on Hal, it's really not that bad. It's all just an act, the same as everything else."

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, because you'd really have let me do it if you'd known." She answered sarcastically.

He rested his forehead on hers and put his arms around her.

"No more. Just put on a show of being submissive when we're together in their presence from now on and that will be enough."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

After the earlier confrontation, Mark, Tegan and Craig went on their way to continue their hunt, leaving Kate to make her way back to base alone. She felt uneasy about it, knowing that they may well kill if they found a suitable victim, but there was nothing she could do. She could only hope they were unsuccessful tonight. She made her way to the back of the shop, entering through the back door into the large meeting room. In the middle of the room Hal was sat with six other men playing poker around a small table. She shut the door quietly behind her and made her way to one of the chairs that lined the shadowy edge of the room. She sat watching the game for a while, until Hal put his hand up and clicked his fingers. She came obediently to the table and stood behind him, awaiting further instruction.

"Well, that's me for the night gentlemen. I have better things to look at than you ugly fuckers." He stood as the hand finished, and the men still sitting around the table laughed at his insult, asserting his dominance. "Move." He ordered Kate gruffly. She followed him out of the room and up the stairs to his apartment.

"Sorry." He apologised, kissing her forehead once the door was shut.

"Must you apologise every time? I do know you don't mean it." She smiled, flopping down onto the small leather sofa.

"I know, but it's only polite." He took off his jacket and hung it on the hook on the back of the door before joining her on the sofa.

"So guess who I ran into on my travels." she said, snuggling into the arm he had rested around her shoulders.

"Not again? Did they kill anyone?" Hal groaned.

"I think it was Rhys. The others didn't seem to notice he'd gone missing. I suppose you'll just have to say he came back early and told you he wanted to leave the group."

"Let's hope they believe that. And when you've finished telling our friends the wannabe vampire slayers the plan tomorrow, make sure you reiterate the importance of being discrete." He shook his head in dismay.

"I will. Not that it's likely to do much good. And wannabe is a bit harsh. They're actually quite good at it." She chuckled. "By the way, you should chuck me out tonight. Can't be seen to be getting too cosy now can we."

"You left early the other night. Besides, no one will notice."

"Hal, be realistic. They notice everything you do. And I'll only be kipping in the office, it's not exactly the worst place I've ever slept. We'll give it an hour or so though. Don't want your stamina being called into question." She smirked, and he gave her a withering look. "I'll come and see you in the morning before I leave for home tomorrow. I should be back by early evening."

"Alright. I wonder what they'll make of it?" He leaned his head back on the sofa and yawned. He'd forgotten how exhausting being bad could be, and pretending was ten times more arduous.

"I don't know. But I know I'm relieved for one. It feels good to finally have a strategy. Give it a week or so and with any luck, this will all be over."

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Tom came to a stumbling halt as Alex rentaghosted right infront of him and bounded the rest of the way to the door. As soon as the door was open, the ghost practically grabbed Kate and pulled her inside.<p>

"Woah! Nice to see you too." Kate laughed.

"Well I don't know how careful you have to be. There might be someone following you for all I know." Alex said defensively.

"If I was being followed I wouldn't be coming here in the first place. Or I'd be wearing huge sunglasses, a hoodie and a fake moustache."

"I think you'd suit a moustache." Alex grinned.

"Thanks... I think?" Kate said as the ghost hugged her. "Where's Allison?" she asked, moving to hug Tom.

"Uni. I'm going to get her in an hour. I don't like her walking home on her own with... you know, what's been going on." Kate nodded in agreement.

"Well I'd best be quick then. We finally have a concrete plan. Here's what we're going to do..."


	23. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

Another warning for swearing in this one. Don't blame me, it's the vampire's fault! Just wanted to say, there's a small mention of lions and tigers in this chapter, you'll know what I mean when you read it. I did come up with this on my own, but it seems familiar. Am I being incredibly stupid, and is it similar to a quote from Being Human or another TV show? Answers on a postcard please, it's really annoying me!

Finally we reach the last few chapters. Thanks for sticking with it thus far! Hope you enjoy! x

**Chapter 23: Love and Hate**

"Hello Hal." Hal closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his free hand wearily as he recognised the voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

"I see your manners haven't improved since we last spoke. Your lady friend not cheering you up at all?" He could almost hear Mr Rook sneering at him as he spoke.

"How do you know about that?"

"We know everything Hal. And we see everything. Remember that."

"Look, I haven't got time for your bullshit threats so if that's the only reason you called, kindly piss off and leave me be."

"Now there's no need to be like that Hal. I'm just calling to check how you're doing. We are technically colleagues after all." Mr Rook replied cockily.

"I'm doing fine, thank you, there's nothing to report and I don't need you checking up on me. So if you don't mind..."

"Well I have something to report." Hal narrowed his eyes warily as Mr Rook's tone changed from teasing to serious.

"Go on."

"Last night, my team were left to deal with rather a messy case in your neck of the woods. Pardon the pun. A woman in her late thirties was found in Romilly Park, not particularly well concealed in undergrowth and stripped to the waist. My coroner seems to think she was strangled but that what killed her was catastrophic blood loss from a mysterious neck wound. Nothing particularly unusual there you might think, but she was strangled ante mortem, and she had other unexplained injuries too. Four broken toes, three broken fingers and one missing completely. Five teeth missing, not knocked out as a result of trauma, but pulled out. And the piste de résistance, cigarette burns all over her arms. So Hal, any idea why one of your subordinates felt the need to torture someone and leave them exposed for all the world to see? Do I smell a hint of rebellion in the air?" Hal swallowed and sat in silence for a minute, Mr Rook waiting patiently on the line for a response.

"I'll deal with it." Hal said simply.

"See that you do." The line went dead as Mr Rook hung up.

Hal sat back in his chair and took a few deep breaths before punching the top of the desk. Getting up, he stormed out of the office, taking the steps two at a time down to the meeting room. He found Mark busy at his desk in the closest corner to the stairwell.

"Who was hunting last night?" he demanded, startling the other man.

"Uh..." Mark stared at him for a moment before hastily taking a notebook from one of the desk drawers and flipping through it. "I was out with Lydia, Tamsin and Elliot, Anna was with Peter, Hugo went with Robin and Charlie, and the only others on here are Lewis and Craig."

"Something the matter, Sir?" Hal turned to see Lewis leant casually against a nearby wall, grinning like an idiot. Something about him reminded Hal of Fergus, except Lewis had brains and no respect for authority. A dangerous combination. Hal would have preferred to be dealing with Fergus any day compared to this jumped-up twat.

"You could say that. Would you mind telling me why you felt the need to be an irresponsible fuck-wit last night?" Hal had had a feeling all along that Lewis was responsible for the woman's death. The arrogant vampire's smile faltered for a moment, as if he were surprised that Hal had figured it out so quickly.

"Just needed to let off some steam Sir, you know how it is." Hal's expression was enough to make Lewis falter again as he finished his sentence.

"What I know is that I explained to you how you were to conduct yourself on your hunting trips. Clearly you can't be trusted on your own, so from now on when you feel peckish, you'll take Mark or John with you. Is that clear?" Hal asked in a low voice.

"You can't be fucking serious? You're assigning me babysitters! Are you off your fucking head?!" Lewis shouted, outraged at Hal's new imposed rules. Hal pursed his lips before striding forward and grabbing Lewis by the throat before he could react, shoving him hard against the wall he had been leaning against.

"Question my authority like that again and I'll be forced to take more drastic action. Have you ever seen someone have their fangs removed? It's excruciatingly painful to say the least. Think yourself lucky I'm a patient man, and do as I tell you. You won't get a second chance." He hissed , releasing his grip. Lewis collapsed against the wall, red faced and gasping for air. Hal turned and walked away calmly, ignoring the small, silent crowd of vampires that had gathered. He may have won this battle, but he was under no illusion that the war that had developed between Lewis and himself was over. And he knew that the younger vampire would not have taken kindly to being shown up infront of others. Lewis would want revenge, and Hal could only hope he emerged the victor again.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. We're going to work together to target the problem vampires, while Hal pushes what's his name to take over from him, which should keep Mr Rook happy, and then we can all go back to normal again? I love it, especially the part where we get to kill vampires." Alex grinned.<p>

"Yes, but we have to keep a lid on it. Make it look like they're deserting rather than being killed. If the group partially disbands then so be it, but they can't know what's really going on. And we won't have to kill many of them, just a few. Most of them just needed to learn the rules. They were abandoned with no one to show them what to do, and now they've had some guidance things won't be so bad. Some of them might even want to have a go at getting on the wagon. The most important thing is that we keep the people living here as safe as we can." Kate explained.

"When they realise Hal's been lying to them, aren't they going to be angry? How will he carry on living in Barry?" Alex asked.

"Hopefully they won't find out. Eventually, when he feels confident about leaving, he's going to say he's had an attack of conscience and wants to give his human life another go. I'll go with him, saying that I've also had a change of heart, and we'll all end up living here. Luckily, none of the vampires in the group seem to have known about us living here together before, and they haven't put the pieces together about Hal and I knowing each other before. It won't take much, we've kind of been making this plan up as we've gone along, but you never know, we might get away with it. Being young, they may well be more open to the idea of trying to be human and associating with werewolves. You never know."

"And if Mr Rook isn't happy?"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. But honestly, I can't think about this anymore, it's really doing my head in. Let's just chill out and pretend everything's alright for a few hours."

"I've got to go and get Allison, but I won't be long. She'll be glad to see you, she's been worried about you both." Tom said, rising from his armchair and putting on his trainers.

"Bye Tom, see you later." Kate waved from the sofa.

"Right then. So what are we going to do?" Alex asked as he went through the door.

"Talk, watch rubbish TV, sleep?"

"Ah, not been getting much sleep have we?" Alex winked. Kate groaned.

"Oh no don't start being all... suggestive again. I can't handle the innuendo today."

"Aw, it must be nice spending so much time together though, now that you're officially a couple."

"We're not."

"What do you mean? Obviously you are. You're practically living together now."

"You mean, the same way we've been living here together for the past eight months?" Kate laughed.

"No, that doesn't count. You've got your love nest now."

"Love nest! Pfft. And anyway, by that logic, Tom and Allison aren't a real couple."

"Oh shush, you know what I mean." Alex argued in mock irritation.

"We're not even beginning to discuss 'what' we are until this is all over. Though, you're right. It has been nice. Weird and stressful, but nice."

"I can't wait for you both to come back and live here."

"You and me both."

"I never did get the chance to taunt him about you two getting together. You may already be aware, but I really enjoy irritating him. And he makes it so easy!" Alex smiled cheekily at Kate, and the witch sighed. "You know I'm only joking. Well, mostly." She flicked on the TV. "Fancy revisiting the thrilling world of daytime TV with me today?"

"Sounds good." Kate smiled and relaxed into the sofa. She'd missed this.

"Alright. Hold onto your hats. It's Bargain Hunt time!"

* * *

><p>Tom smiled at Allison as she linked her hand with his. He still couldn't believe she had married him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.<p>

"Allison?"

"Yes Tom?"

"With this whole thing with the vampires going on, do you ever regret marrying me?" he asked light-heartedly. Or at least, he meant it to sound light-hearted. Allison stopped walking and frowned at him.

"Tom, how can you ask me that?" she asked outraged. "Of course I would have married you."

"Allison, don't be upset. It's just that, this is so different to your life before, I just wondered if you had any, you know... regrets?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again, sighing.

"No, I don't. My life wasn't that different before I met you. I was still a werewolf, and I was still hiding it from everyone I knew. Granted, I may not have encountered any ghosts or vampires or witches back then, but it was bound to happen some day. And the best part about me coming here was that I met you." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek and holding his hand again. He beamed back and slipped his hand away from hers, instead putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I'm sorry you're in this mess with us though. There always seems to be something going on here. Sometimes I like it. It's exciting, and it's nice when things go right and you know you've saved someone or something. But it's not always like that. I suppose on TV you always know the good guys will win in the end. Real life's not really like that."

"Well, we haven't let the bad guys win yet." She grinned up at him.

"No, we haven't. I love you Mrs McNair."

"I love you too Mr McNair."

* * *

><p>"So, what we gonna do about him? That twat's got it coming to him Lewis. I mean, who does he think he is? Swanning around telling us what to do. We're not his fucking pets. We're wild, we're like tigers, or lions, or some shit like that. He can't keep us chained up like this forever. It's not natural."<p>

Lewis rolled his eyes at the excitable young vampire. Craig was hot headed, immature and, best of all, stupid. Easy to manipulate. Easy to control if you knew how.

"Why do you think I told you lot to meet me here? Now that I know I've got your support, I'm going to take him down." Lewis smiled slyly at the twenty or so vampires in his living room cheering loudly. That was over half of the group. More than enough to stage a coup. But not everyone looked so happy.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Anna asked coolly from the back of the room. She had a piercing stare that put the Boss himself to shame. Lewis didn't think he'd ever seen her smile.

"I'll think of something, just give me a few days. An opportunity is bound to present itself."

"So you promise rebellion, but you don't have a plan to see it through? Sounds like hot air to me." She sniffed and looked away haughtily.

"Would you prefer him to stay? You like being caged do you?" Lewis asked with a mocking smile.

"I can't say it bothers me personally. Most of the conditions he's put in place are simply common sense. The rest are to assert his dominance. The important thing is that it's keeping us safe and giving us a routine. I quite like it myself." She answered smugly, her articulate response taking him by surprise for a moment.

"Anything else you'd like to say in his defence?"

"Not really. Only that he's quite the looker. I'd rather have him reading me the rules than you any day of the week."

"Hah! Women. I bet you'd support Brad Pitt as leader if it meant you had something pretty to look at." Lewis guffawed.

"Jealous are we Lewis? It's a shame I know, that you weren't blessed with the same boyish good looks that he was. Never mind eh? Some women are into the chubby balding look." She smiled sweetly at him and rose from her seat on the back of the sofa, moving towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? If you tell him about this I swear..."

"Oh relax Lewis. You and I are both old hands in this game. If a change is coming, it's better to be on the team with the greatest numbers. Your little plot to overthrow the Boss is safe with me." He watched her go but didn't move to stop her.

"So. Does anyone else share the views of our esteemed friend Anna?" Lewis asked the rest of the vampires, looking especially shrewdly at the women in the group.

"Well he is definitely fit." Tamsin piped up from beside Craig, who gave her an indignant look. "But he's a dick so no, not really. Take him down, the quicker the better." She grinned at Lewis. The others cheered again and he curled his lips into a sneering smile.

"Then if we're all agreed, this meeting is adjourned. Give it a few days and we'll be free of him. I'll set the ball in motion in the next few days, and you lot look out for my signal. You'll know it when you see it, you can be sure of that. I'm not what you'd call... subtle."

* * *

><p>"Right, you see that window with the light on, first floor, to the left? That's the one. I think."<p>

"You think? What if I burst in on someone on the loo?" Alex whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm joking, it's definitely the one on the left. I'll meet you up there." Kate grinned. Alex disappeared and Kate walked around the corner, crossing the street to make her way to the back of the bookies. Tom and Allison had come home, as Alex described it, "loved up to the max", so she had practically begged Kate to take her to the vampire headquarters so she could get out of the house for a while. She'd complained that she was suffering from a terrible case of cabin fever, which Kate wasn't sure was possible for a ghost, but she'd agreed anyway, on the condition that Alex did as she asked and didn't get into any trouble. The ghost had whooped and jumped excitedly around the living room for a few minutes while Kate got ready to leave, reminding the witch of a small child on a sugar high.

She made her way through the small wooden door and into the meeting room. Walking hurriedly through, the only vampire in the room was Mark, sat busily sorting papers at his desk by the door to the stairs.

"Evening." She said quietly as she passed him.

"Evening." He replied, nodding in her direction.

She thought it was strange that there weren't more people around at this time of night, but she shrugged the thought away and rushed up the stairs, hoping that Alex had made it into the right room. She knocked on the office door and waited for a response.

"Come in." She heard Hal call.

Inside the room everything was still, and Hal sat in his usual place behind his desk looking busy. But there was no sign of Alex.

"Oh no, where's...?" she began worriedly, before Alex appeared grinning right infront of her, making her jump. "Alex! What are you playing at?!" she hissed, closing the door behind her. Alex laughed hysterically and even Hal cracked a smile.

"I was hiding, just incase it was someone else at the door. We've got to be careful after all Kate." The ghost smiled mockingly.

"Yes, speaking of which, it's lucky no one else was in here when you made your entrance. Be more careful next time." Hal warned Alex gently. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Alright, chill dude. It's all good. My middle name is discretion. I'm just here to hang out with my two best buds. And because Tom and Allison are doing their whole "Lady and the Tramp" thing at home. Ick." Alex shivered and sat in the chair opposite Hal, picking up a mechanical pencil sharpener from the desk and fiddling with it intently. Hal leant over and took it from her, putting it back on the desk in the exact place she'd moved it from. She rolled her eyes at him. "So how are you two love birds doing? You're so cute together, did you know that?" she smiled teasingly at Hal and Kate in turn.

"Cute? How old are you?" Hal frowned at her from behind the desk.

"You two should be thanking me anyway. It was me that suggested you went on a date in the first place." The ghost grinned smugly.

"Suggested? Forced seems more accurate as I remember it." Kate mumbled, smiling at her friend's indignant look. "Yes Alex, we're eternally grateful."

"That's better. What do you guys do around here for fun anyway? Uh, on second thought, don't answer that."

"So, Alex. How have you been? Have you been up to much recently?" Hal hastily changed the subject.

"This and that, ghost stuff mostly. Really, my life is so exciting I don't have time to tell you all about it, but to give you some idea, last night was the closest I've come to a night out for almost a year. Mind you, my last night out ended up with me dying so I guess it wasn't the worst night ever. So you know, I'm not bad. Thanks for asking."

"Right... glad I asked." Hal raised an eyebrow and looked at Kate.

"When we get back home, we'll all have a proper night in, how's that? Except this time I am not getting drunk alright." Kate shook her head remembering the hen night.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, we already know you're together now so there's not really any more secrets you can blurt out." The ghost grinned. A sudden knock at the door made them jump. "That's my cue to leave then."

"Who is it?" Hal called, trying to sound irritated.

"It's Mark Sir, just wanted to run over the last checks for tonight."

"Wait a moment." Hal responded.

"Won't that make him suspicious?" Ales whispered anxiously.

"No, not with Kate in here. He'll assume we were...busy."

"Urg, Hal! Kate when are you back at the house?"

"The day after tomorrow, I'll be round in the afternoon." Kate answered quietly.

"Ok, I'll see you then. And Hal, You're a grumpy old sod, but I have to admit, I've missed having you home. Come here you big lump!" Alex grabbed him into a hug, and Kate had a job keeping herself from laughing out loud as Hal stood stiffly and patted her back uncomfortably. Alex pulled away grinning. "Bye." She waved before rentaghosting away. Hal shook himself and called Mark in.

"Evening Sir, sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to go over the final plans for tonight with you..."

* * *

><p>"Alex, eye-spy isn't really fair if you're going to rentaghost."<p>

"It doesn't say you can't rentaghost in the rules."

"... Ok, point taken, but I'm sure it's implied. And anyway, it's not as if there's a lack of knickknacks in here. By the way, when Hal gets back, he's going to be busy for days dusting in here." Kate smiled, sipping her tea.

"I know, we haven't done any since he left. He'll be so happy he has something to do." Alex grinned.

"That's one way of putting it. He got a hole in one of his marigolds the other day. I thought he was going to cry." Kate smiled, the exaggeration not too far from the truth. Alex laughed.

"I can imagine."

"Well, sorry Alex, but fun as this afternoon has been, I must be off."

"Yes, your master will start to get grumpy if you're late." The ghost smirked.

"You are never going to let this whole 'master' thing go are you?" Kate sighed exasperatedly.

"Nope." Alex beamed. The two women stood and hugged, Alex following Kate to the door to see her out. The witch took a cautious step outside, looking both ways down the street, then, satisfied that no one was watching the house, she walked out and waved to Alex.

It had been a few days since she had snuck Alex into Hal's office, and the ghost had been happy to see her again. She was used to being bored and home alone, that was just part of being a ghost, but recently, it had been all the more difficult, as Alex felt she could no longer take her regular walks around town with the vampire packs on the prowl. Kate had told her it was fine, as long as she didn't go too close to the bookies or start an argument with anyone, but Alex thought it was best not to take the risk.

As Kate made her way through the back door of the bookies, she jumped as she turned to find someone standing in her way. She looked up and grimaced, recognising the face leering down at her.

"Hello beautiful. And where have you been?" Lewis grinned arrogantly.

"None of your business. Move." She instructed, in no mood to deal with his games.

"I don't think I will actually."

"Move, or I'll make you." She threatened through gritted teeth.

"You know, the more you make a show of disliking me, the more I think you're doing it because you fancy me." He smiled mockingly.

"You what?" Kate scoffed. "If that makes you feel better, don't let me stop you dreaming. Now get out of my way." Kate noticed that a number of other vampires seemed to be gathering to watch the exchange. But it was more than that. She felt as if she was being slowly surrounded.

"I don't see why the Boss should get all the fun. It's only fair that he shares his toys around once in a while isn't it? Got my eye on one such toy in particular." He smiled suggestively at her, reaching to touch a lock of her hair next to her ear. She ducked away, avoiding his hand by millimetres. His smile only brightened, as he seemed to like making her squirm. She hadn't expected anything less.

"I'm not sure the Boss would agree with you." She said, trying to sound in some way threatening, and not at all scared.

"I find I suddenly don't give a toss what the Boss thinks." He answered cheerfully, after looking around at the group of vampires hovering behind him. He made a grab for her arm before she could react, and as he touched the bare skin of her wrist, his fingers closed tightly around it for a moment before he snatched his hand away, with a look of what she could only describe as a mixture of shock and disgust. They stood silently for a moment watching each other intently, each wondering what the other would do now the secret of her ability was out. Kate could only look on anxiously as she could all but see the cogs turning in Lewis' brain.

"You're an abomination." He stated quietly, his voice rasping slightly.

"Takes one to know one." She muttered, knowing that she was only making things worse.

"So all this time you've been fucking him, and he's just so happened not to mind that you can make him... human?" he spat the word human as if it tasted rank on his tongue. "Except it all makes sense now doesn't it." He smiled smugly, pleased with himself for working it all out. "You two have been working together the whole time. You show up a few weeks after he does, stinking your lavender stick and showing yourself off, and he just lets you in? It doesn't matter that you're a hag, or that you don't belong here. You're in, and you're off limits, and that's that. Well not any more. It's a shame you know. Me and you were going to have so much fun together. But as if I'd touch you now. No. I have a better plan for you." He smirked and nodded past her to someone else.

Before she had a chance to turn to see who it was, they had grabbed a clump of her hair and started to march her forward. She responded instantly, telekinetically throwing her attacker a good ten feet across the floor and revealing his identity. Craig lay sprawled on the concrete, scrabbling to his feet and trying to regain his dignity. She took her chance to escape, running a few steps back towards the door and away from the vampires. Lewis grabbed her shoulder, this time making sure he only touched her clothing, and spun her around to face him, before delivering a punch to the side of her head. He let her fall to the floor, her head spinning and vision blurred.

"Must I do everything myself?" she heard him say, his voice fuzzy in her ears. "Put her in that cupboard and tie her up. Tightly. If she escapes I'll cut your balls off." She heard quick footsteps moving away, probably someone going to get some rope. She hoped distantly that whoever it was found only silk scarves or something else soft. This wasn't the first time she had been tied up, and rope chaffed terribly. She realised she was drifting off on a ridiculous, violence induced tangent, and tried to focus on what was being said, pushing through the fog and the pain in her head.

"...all falling into place nicely. You know that sign I told you all was coming? I think this qualifies." She heard the group laugh in response to whatever he had said that was funny. "Now to top it all off, go and see if you can find the dogs that came here the night she arrived. It all makes sense now, why he told us to stay away from them. If you can manage, bring them both, if not, the bitch will suffice. Better safe than sorry, and he looks like he's got some fight in him." Kate's brain caught up and she realised that he was talking about Tom and Allison, and she must have let out a groan because all of a sudden, Lewis was there beside her, his blurred face peering down at hers.

"You hear that witch? I'm going to lay a nice trap for our friend Hal. No point in calling him the Boss anymore, seeing as that's me now. Time for you to have a little nap now hag. Night night." He smiled before hitting her again, this time knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>"Tom, I'm fine, honestly. I think if the vampires were interested in us at all they would have done something by now. And besides, Hal is keeping us safe. I feel awfully guilty now for some of the things I said about him before we found out he hadn't really gone back to his old ways. I should really have worked it out from the start, when he left us alive after coming to see us."<p>

"It's not your fault Allison, you weren't to know. None of us realised." Tom said sympathetically on the other end of the phone. "I still don't like you walking on your own. You should have told me you were coming home early, I would have come to meet you."

"Oh Tom." She sighed wearily. "I told you already, I'm fine. I'm already at the end of the street now anyway. I'll only be another minute. I was only calling to ask you to unlock the door for me because I forgot my keys again. You can probably see me from the window by now." She sighed again as she saw him walk out of the front door in the distance, and stand at the top of the garden path waving at her with his free hand. "I'll speak to you in a minute." She smiled, putting the phone down.

As she looked down to lock the keypad, a car screeched to a halt beside her, and three men piled out. Before she could even react, they had grabbed her and were bundling her into the silver hatchback.

"Tom!" she cried out, struggling against her captors. She saw him vault over the garden wall and run down the street towards them, but the men had already managed to get her into the car. She turned and banged on the back window, the rape alarm she had fumbled from her pocket screaming uselessly in the enclosed space, as Tom continued to chase down the now fleeing car. One of the men, their scent giving them away as vampires, snatched the rape alarm from her grasp and flung it out of the window nearest to him.

As the car pulled away and wildly turned right, Tom pulled up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Tom, what the hell just happened?" Alex asked concernedly, appearing beside him. He bent to pick up the discarded rape alarm from the gutter and turned it off, shell-shocked.

"They took Allison." He answered forlornly.

"Who?" Alex asked urgently.

"Vampires. They were vampires. I could smell them." he glowered in the direction that the car had disappeared and screwed up his nose.

"Right, then I'll follow the car and you head to the betting shop. Even if they don't take her there, Hal will know what to do." She said determinedly, rentaghosting away. Tom pocketed the rape alarm and started running.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are your goons playing at?!" Alex shouted, arms crossed and glaring at Hal from across the desk.<p>

"Jesus! Alex, I know my heart doesn't beat but I'm fairly sure you just gave me a heart attack! And would you mind keeping your voice down please, I'm not deaf. What are you doing here? What goons?"

"Three vampires just kidnapped Allison. I followed the car and low and behold, it came straight here."

"What, and you think I had something to do with this? I told them to stay away, idiots!" he stood and marched to the door, throwing it open and storming through. "Stay out of sight and don't say a word, whatever happens. I don't need you making things worse. Where's Tom?" he stopped suddenly on the stairs and she almost ran into him.

"He's coming here obviously. He wasn't exactly going to stay home was he?" Alex hissed quietly, heeding his warning.

"Wonderful. Of course he is." Hal moaned. "Stay here." He instructed at the bottom of the stairs. She peered around the edge of the door as he strode in, but something didn't seem right. There were a lot of vampires in the room, over two dozen at least, and Hal seemed to falter slightly, as if he too was surprised to see this many people.

"Afternoon Boss. Is this a social call?" A smirking man sat at a table in the middle of the room addressed him. Something about him made Alex's skin crawl.

"Ah Lewis. I might have known you would have something to do with this. What's going on?" Alex could tell Hal was trying to keep his cool and keep the act going, but she thought he seemed to be having trouble. His voice had an edge of worry to it. The vampire at the table seemed to notice, and his smile grew.

"Some of us have been talking, and we decided we don't like the way you run things. So. I feel it's time for a change."

"Do, you now. And what makes you think that's going to happen?" Hal asked, regaining some of his composure. Alex suppressed a gasp as the door at the back of the room flew open and three men came in, dragging a struggling Allison with them. She was putting up quite a fight, and Alex put it down to the fact that it was the night before the full moon. They threw her to the ground and shut the door behind them.

"I've got the support of at least half of the others already, and for those who choose to remain loyal to you for now, I thought I'd put on a little show. Give them a clear picture of the treacherous, weak, lying bastard that you are. We're going to have so much fun Hal."


	24. Game Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

Yet another warning for swearing, and a little violence, but nowhere near Mr Snow ripping out some poor bloke's guts so it's all good :) Only a few more chapters to go now. What am I going to do with my evenings when it's finished? Oh yea, probably actually do some housework or, more likely, get writing again! As always I hope you enjoy, and please review if you feel so inclined! x

**Chapter 24: Game Over**

"I've got the support of at least half of the others already, and for those who choose to remain loyal to you for now, I thought I'd put on a little show. Give them a clear picture of the treacherous, weak, lying bastard that you are. We're going to have so much fun Hal."

Hal looked out at the crowd of vampires in the meeting room, watching for any sign that Lewis was exaggerating. To his dismay, it seemed Lewis was right. Running through his options in his head, he decided to keep his cool for now and see what Lewis had planned. Allison didn't seem to be hurt, and with Alex nearby and Tom on his way, he thought he might just be able to save the situation.

"I'm intrigued Lewis. What could I possibly want with a dog?" he asked coolly, glancing at Allison.

"Oh the dog is just the tip of the iceberg. I'll come back to her la..." Lewis began, interrupted by the sound of raised voices from the front of the shop. The two bouncers tasked with guarding the door to the stairs and Hal's office entered the meeting room, dragging behind them a struggling Tom. The young werewolf was growling with rage and putting up quite a fight, but he was no match for the burly men restraining him.

"Allison! Allison!" he called anxiously.

"Tom! I'm alright, just calm down or they'll hurt you." Allison pleaded from the back of the room. Hal was relieved to see his friend listen to his wife.

"Aww, well isn't this sweet." Lewis grinned as Tom was brought to a halt infront of him.

"What do you want with us? Look, I'll do whatever you want, but just let her go, please!" Tom begged. Lewis pretended to think about it for a moment, then punched the werewolf in the stomach, laughing. He ordered the bouncers to deliver him to the side of the room, gesturing for the men who had brought Allison in to do the same. The couple hugged briefly as they were reunited, and despite being defenceless against the surrounding vampires, Tom pushed Allison gently behind him, determined to protect her in any way he could.

"As I was saying, I'll get to the dogs later. For now, I have another treat for you Hal. Have you seen your girlfriend recently?" Lewis smirked as he noticed Hal's face drop momentarily. He recovered quickly, but the damage was done as far as Lewis was concerned. "No? Well perhaps I can help. Craig, go and get our little friend."

Hal could only watch in silent horror as the young vampire made his way to a store cupboard at the back of the room and yanked the door open, roughly grabbing Kate and pushing her towards Lewis. She stumbled unsteadily and as she came closer, Hal noticed her reddened, bruised cheek and fought down anger. Craig shoved her to the ground at Lewis' feet, and she shook her head and blinked against the sudden light of the room compared to the dark of the cupboard.

"Funny, isn't it, that she turns up so soon after you do. And that you let her in so easily. It's puzzled me right from the word go, until this afternoon that is. When I discovered the little secret you and your slut have been keeping from the rest of us. Now Hal, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to think carefully before you answer. Do you care about her more than you've been letting on?" He stepped around her, pulling a pair of leather gloves from his pocket and putting them on.

"I care about shagging her. Does that count?" Hal answered, his tone not quite as convincing as he would have liked.

"I don't doubt that. But there's more between you than that isn't there Hal." Lewis stated confidently.

"Really Lewis, this says more about you than it does me. I understand you've probably had limited experience with women, but it is possible to have sex with them without developing feelings for them." Hal smiled, making a great effort to keep his cool when in truth he was furious. Lewis let out a hollow laugh, before suddenly turning and slapping Kate around the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. Hal stepped forward but was apprehended by a couple of Lewis' supporters before he could reach him.

"Well, that certainly got a reaction, but you still haven't answered my question yet." Lewis pulled a penknife from his pocket and flicked the blade up few inches. He crouched down next to Kate as she struggled to sit up. She glared at him, seemingly unconcerned that he was studying the knife intently. "Say it out loud Hal." He commanded without taking his eyes from the blade. Hal hesitated and glanced at Kate, but Lewis grabbed her under the chin and forced her head up, holding the knife millimetres from her neck. "You're going to make quite a mess on this floor if your boyfriend doesn't get his arse into gear." He cooed to her. "I'll count to three shall I Hal? One, two..."

"Alright, yes, I care about her." He answered hurriedly. That was it. Game over.

"And you've been working together from the start?"

"Yes."

"And you knew her before you arrived here?"

"Yes."

"There. That wasn't so hard was it Hal?" Lewis smiled and released Kate, putting the knife cheerfully back in his pocket. "But that really is very interesting, considering her revolting little trick. Don't you want to kill her every time you touch her? How can you bear to be near her? Unless of course, this has all been an act." He gasped in mock disbelief, shaking his head dramatically. "I'll tell you what I think shall I Hal?"

"I'm sure you will whether I want you to or not." Hal muttered, looking at the floor defeatedly.

"I think you have human sympathies. I think you've been living like one of them, with the werewolves and the ghost and the hag for company. So I thought, what better way to test that theory, than to have a toast to the new management. That's me by the way, incase you're confused." Hal's face drained of colour as he smelt the blood for the first time. He looked up startled, as Tamsin came towards the table carrying a pitcher and two glasses on a tray. "In all the time you've been here, I don't think I've ever actually seen you drink any blood Hal. I mean, sure, we all go out and hunt, but one of your rules was that no blood was to be brought onto the premises. At first I thought it was a precaution, incase the police raided us or something. But now I'm not so sure." Lewis walked casually over to the table and poured the blood into the glasses, filling them almost to the brim. "Bring him here." He ordered the men who were restraining Hal. They marched him over to the chair on the near side of the table and sat him down forcefully. He sat as far back on the chair as he could, but he couldn't take his eyes from the glass closest to him. He licked his lips and forced himself to shut his eyes, taking a few shaky breaths to steady himself. The more he breathed the more he smelt the blood. _Not again. Not this soon. Come on, you can do this _he thought to himself.

Lewis came to sit opposite him, taking his glass and raising it to his lips. "Cheers." He said, drinking down a large gulp of the crimson fluid. Hal knew he was teasing him on purpose, but knowing didn't help. His throat burned, and in his head he saw a vision of dominoes falling. "What's the matter Hal? Don't you want yours?"

"No." Hal said shakily, knowing it was only half true.

"I see. Well that's proof enough for me. But what sort of ruthless leader would I be if I let it go." He stood, leaning over the table to pick up Hal's glass. "Go on Hal. Just a little sip and it'll all be over. I'm doing you a favour." He raised the glass to Hal's lips, and when he struggled, Lewis nodded to the other vampires to restrain him in the chair.

Hal breathed heavily, trying in vain to turn his head away, his lips quivering with the effort of stopping himself from lapping up every last drop of the blood that was so tantalisingly close to his tongue. It took every ounce of strength that he had, but to his astonishment, he managed to resist.

"Leave him alone." Kate demanded from where she still sat on the floor nearby, glaring at Lewis defiantly. Ignoring her and sighing impatiently, Lewis took the glass away from Hal's mouth and put it back down on the table.

"You know, I thought it was bad enough that you'd betrayed us, but your species too? That is another thing entirely." He picked up his own glass again, and wandered around the table, bending over to look Hal straight in the eyes. I bet it's taken a lot of effort for you to give it up."

"You have no idea." Hal rasped out, his throat dry.

"No, I don't. Do you remember what it tastes like? Of course you do. You never forget something as good as this." He took a long swig from his glass. "Mmm. Coppery, with a hint of iron. Bliss." He watched as Hal licked lips and swallowed hard. "For weeks you've tried to tame us, keep us chained up. Well now I'm in charge, and I want you to know Hal, this is purely for my entertainment. This is revenge." Lewis grabbed the full glass from the table and a fistful of Hal's hair simultaneously, forcing his head backwards and managing to pour a good portion of the blood into his mouth before he could shake himself away and close it. Laughing, he released his hair, and Hal fell forward onto the table coughing and spluttering.

"No." Tom breathed dazedly, watching on in horror from across the room.

"You'll thank me later." Lewis grinned at the shattered vampire.

He turned to address Allison and Tom. "As for you two, it would seem that my timing couldn't have been better. I thought we could have a little dog fight to celebrate my recent promotion, as it's a full moon tomorrow night. What do you think? Will you kill each other, or will you hold back? Hmm? No matter if you don't. We'll throw the witch in for good measure if you don't perform well enough. It's a shame to waste something so pretty I know, but I can't even bear to look at her let alone touch her so she's useless to me. Put the hag, the traitor and the dog in the basement" he commanded. "Leave the bitch with me. Oh, ghosty! I nearly forgot about you! Come on, don't be shy. I know you're here."

Alex stepped cautiously out from her hiding place behind the wall of the stairwell. "Ah, good." Lewis smiled cheerfully. "Now listen to me Casper. You so much as lift a finger to help them, and this one will cop it before you can say boo. Got it?" he threatened, nodding towards Allison as the struggling werewolf was brought to the chair that Hal had been sitting in moments before. Alex took a moment to weigh up her options before sighing, and nodding in agreement. "Good girl."

As he, Hal and Kate were pushed roughly towards the steps down to the basement, Tom called frantically for Allison, shouting and cursing at Lewis and his henchmen, but the young werewolf's actions only served to further amuse the arrogant vampire. He banged futilely on the door after it had closed behind them, shouting to his wife that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Alex rentaghosted into the basement. It had been a few hours since all hell had broken loose upstairs, and the vampires had taken their party to Lewis' flat with the intention of grabbing a few pedestrians on the way. He had made that much clear to Alex and Allison before he left, knowing how uncomfortable it would make them that people were dying and there was nothing they could do about it. She had sat with Allison for a while after they had gone, but the werewolf had insisted that she was fine, and that she wanted Alex to find out how Tom was, so the ghost had finally relented. She hated leaving Allison on her own, but with Lewis gone and only ten or so vampires left to guard the door, she figured this might be the best chance she would have to talk to them.<p>

Reaching the plain white door of the basement, she was reminded briefly of her death back at the nightclub, and she made a mental note that if Hal was as annoying this time as he had been then, she would slap him. She closed her eyes and rentaghosted in.

She saw Kate first, slouched against the far wall of the small, empty room with her head leant in her hand and her eyes closed. Hal was sat hugging his knees, staring at nothing, clearly deep in thought and looking utterly defeated. Tom had been sat next to the door, and as soon as he noticed her enter the room, he jumped up and grabbed her arms.

"Where's Allison? Is she alright? What have they done to her? If they've done anything I swear I'll..."

"She's fine Tom. She's still tied to the chair and they haven't hurt her, I promise." She answered calmly.

"Then why are you here? You can't leave her on her own Alex, what if they do something to her while you're gone?" he asked, eyes anxious and pleading.

"She asked me to come. And it's alright, most of them have gone, it's all quiet up there for now."

"Gone? Gone where?" Hal asked dully. It was the first sign she'd seen that either he or Kate were aware she was even there.

"To Lewis' place apparently, for a party. Big-headed bastard." She grumbled.

"How many did he leave behind? Any chance of us getting out of here?" Kate asked without opening her eyes. She rubbed her temples and grimaced.

"Ten I think. He locked the door with a key before he left, so even if you could fight your way out I can't open it."

"I'll have you know I'm pretty good with a hair clip if you can find one. How big are they, the ones he left?" she asked dryly, and Alex was unsure whether she was joking or just in pain.

"Pretty big. He made sure he left the beefy ones behind. Are you alright?"

"Bugger that then." She sat up slowly and blinked her eyes open reluctantly. "I'm alright. Got the mother of all headaches, but nothing permanent. Alex frowned and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water and two small white pills.

"Here. Ibuprofen, for your head." She explained, passing them to Kate.

"Uh, I bloody love you Alex. Thanks." Kate said gratefully, taking a swig of the water and swallowing the pills.

"Can I get you anything else before I go?" she asked, looking towards Hal and Tom. They shook their heads in answer. "Suit yourselves then. I'll be back in a bit if I can get away. Just... sit tight and don't worry. We'll figure a way out of this. Just like we always do." She tried to reassure them. She wished she believed it.

After Alex had gone back upstairs to keep Allison company again, the three friends sat in silence for a long while, content to contemplate what had happened and what they would do next.

"We can't just sit here." Tom said eventually, getting up and pacing over to the door agitatedly.

"What else do you suggest?" Hal asked disinterestedly.

"I don't know but we need to do something. We could rush the door, like I've seen in films and that."

"And what happens when we get through the door? We can't fight ten of them, and that's if the others haven't come back by now. Just sit down and accept it Tom. We're stuck in here and there's nothing we can do about it." Hal snapped irritably. Tom looked at the floor and pouted.

"This is your fault." He said after a few minutes. "If you hadn't come here and thought you could beat them none of this would ever have happened."

"Thank you for that Tom, there was me thinking this was all just part of the plan." Hal glowered at him sarcastically.

"Look at you, sat there looking all sorry for yourself. Your girlfriend's been slapped about and my wife's up there with that lot doing who knows what to her, and all you can do is worry about yourself. What about us Hal? Or did you not think about us when you were plotting with Mr bloody Crow or whatever his name is!"

"I don't have to listen to this." Hal stood and turned to face the wall, waving a dismissive hand at Tom.

"Yea, you do actually. Because we're stuck in here and we can't get out, and it's all because you were too proud to admit you needed help before all this started! You're a selfish twat, did you know that?"

"Oh, really? Is that the best you can come up with?" Hal asked, turning to face the werewolf.

"I'm sorry your lordship, but I'm a little busy trying to think of a way to rescue my wife at the moment! Because unlike you I actually care about other people!" Hal growled and leapt forward, grabbing him by the collar. Tom squared up to him and pushed him backwards. Suddenly, they were both stumbling backwards, until their backs hit the walls opposite each other, an invisible force holding them still.

"That's enough, both of you!" Kate shouted from her position on the floor. "Never mind the tension, you could cut the testosterone in here with a knife. This isn't helping, we need to stick together. I feel like banging both your heads together. You're friends and you should be helping each other, so no more arguing, please. You're making my head hurt again." Kate stared at them both before lowering her outstretched hands and letting them go. She closed her eyes again and rested her head against the wall. They shuffled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. We'll think of some way to get out of this. I'm sure we will." Hal said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too mate. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It's not your fault really, it's that Lewis'. When I see him again I'm gonna rip his head off." Tom balled his hands into fists, and Hal believed he might well try it. He looked at Kate and went to sit next to her.

"And I'm sorry to you as well. For getting you into this mess in the first place, and for ignoring you for the last few hours." He looked down guiltily.

"Talk about an apology-fest. I think I preferred it when you were doing the whole silent, brooding stare thing." She smiled at him and he realised she was joking. "Just stop it alright. No more feeling guilty, it's not your fault, you were pressured into it. And besides, you didn't know that evil git would do this." She paused. "You'll be alright Hal. When we get out of this, we'll get you sorted again. I promise."

"Yea mate. Just like last time." Tom smiled encouragingly at him, though the worry was still clear on his face. Not for the first time that year, Hal decided he didn't deserve to have friends like these.


	25. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, and I don't wish I did because it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is, and it would get cancelled when I made sure Damien Molony was in every scene!**

So the warning this time is not so much for the swearing, but for some fairly graphic violence and gore. All pretty tame when you consider what's been on the actual show!

So this is it, the last proper chapter of my first ever finished fan fic. It has been a long road to get to here, but I've really enjoyed writing this story. It's really strange to think that it's almost over. I started it back in March, just as Series 4 was coming to an end, and here we are just a few months from the start of Series 5.

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read it through to the end, and especially to those who have written such lovely reviews! I really hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you.

**Chapter 25: Torn Apart**

"Please tell me you've thought of some sort of plan since I was last in here." Alex stared hopefully at her three friends stuck in the small, cramped basement under the betting shop. None of them answered her, or even looked at her, and she growled in frustration. "Come on guys! Where's your fighting spirit? We faced down the Old Ones! Surely this can't be as bad as that?"

"Annie faced down the Old Ones if you remember, **we** didn't fair so well." Hal grumbled. He was sat propped up against the back wall, Kate's hand firmly in his. While she could stop his newly inflamed hunger, there was nothing any of them could do to help his worsening withdrawal symptoms. He had been shaking and sweating since the early hours of the morning, and they had seriously considered having Alex rentaghost him back to the house to get him away. Back to the chair he was all too aware he was headed for anyway if they got through this. But through the agonising cramps and exhausting tremors, he had been adamant that he would not leave them to face this without him. Given what Lewis had said about hurting Allison if Alex helped them to escape, the others had reluctantly agreed that it wasn't worth the risk. Alex knew from Hal's last detox that his cramps would subside soon, but the physical symptoms were just the tip of the iceberg. Lewis was no Mr Snow, he wasn't even close, but she still wondered if, in his weakened state, Hal could remain loyal to them if he was pushed. She shook the thought away ashamedly. Hal was many things, and they hadn't always seen eye to eye, but after what she and Tom and Hal had been through in the past year, she believed he would do the right thing if it came to it.

"**I** faired just fine thanks. And anyway, you know what I meant. So are we just going to sit here and wait for whatever they've got planned? As strategies go, that's a pretty terrible one."

"What's going on up there? Have they let on anything about what they're going to do?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Are they really planning a dog fight?" Tom piped up, looking even younger than usual. Alex didn't have the heart to tell them the truth. Things down here were bleak enough as it was.

"All's quiet at my end. Anyway, I should go. Allison will be wondering where I've got to. I'll pop back later if I get the chance, bye." She rushed before disappearing. She hated lying to them.

She reappeared in the meeting room and joined Alison back at the table where she had been tied up all night.

"How are they?" the werewolf asked wearily.

"Not too bad. Bearing up."

"Did you tell them about... you know."

"No." Alex answered, eyeing the large, oppressive wire mesh cage that had sprung up in the last few hours.

"Don't look at it." Allison mumbled, resting her head on the table.

"I just wish there was something I could do. Every time that bastard Lewis walks past I just want to smash his face in! That'd stop him grinning." Alex seethed, keeping her voice down so the vampires working on the cage couldn't hear.

"You and me both." Allison looked up and gave the ghost a small smile, though Alex could see it took great effort. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Tom asked flatly.<p>

"A quarter to seven. Or in other words, twenty minutes since you last asked." Hal replied gruffly, glancing at his watch. After being in the basement for almost twenty-four hours, Hal's patience had long since vanished. Alex had visited them at intervals throughout the day, but had said nothing of any preparations upstairs. He knew she was lying when she said she didn't know, which only served to confirm to him that whatever it was that awaited them was very, very bad. He hoped Tom and Kate hadn't picked up on it too. Lewis had threatened a dog fight, but he still hoped desperately that he had been bluffing. Tom and Allison didn't deserve that, let alone whatever they did to Kate and himself. _At least Alex is safe _he thought to himself, but even that was little consolation, given that she faced being alone after tonight if Lewis got his way.

Hal looked at Tom, feeling guilty for snapping at him. The werewolf was stretched out on the floor staring at the ceiling, and looking more hopeless than Hal ever thought he'd seen him before. He felt responsible for what had happened, even if he had been forced into a corner by Mr Rook and Lewis. He wondered vaguely whether Mr Rook would care if they died because of his scheming, or if he would simply be disappointed that his plans had come to nothing. He didn't know why he wondered, he knew the answer already. He had been very much like Mr Rook himself not fifty-eight years ago; aloof, arrogant and unfeeling.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tom jumped up suddenly from the floor. He listened hard but couldn't hear anything, remembering that the werewolf's hearing was amplified due to the coming transformation. A few moments later the door opened, and Allison came flying through. Tom caught her before she hit the floor, the door slamming shut behind her hastily. Clearly they were taking no risks with the werewolves.

"Allison!" Tom cried, holding her tightly in his arms. Alex appeared in the middle of the room, and smiled briefly at the reunion.

"It won't be long now. They're almost ready upstairs. I'm sorry, but it's really not good. They've got a cage. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just couldn't." She told them sombrely. Allison obviously already knew but Tom hardly reacted, just standing with his wife, their foreheads together and eyes closed. They were preparing themselves for the worst.

"You won't kill each other you know? It doesn't work like that, your bond won't just disappear. You'll be alright." Hal tried to reassure them, feeling it was the least he could do under the circumstances.

"We know." Allison said simply. "It's what we'll do to you that frightens us. They're going to put you in the cage with us, before we transform. Lewis told me and Alex to tell you. He said he'll give you choice when the time comes, and he hopes you'll make the right decision. I don't know what he means, but needless to say it doesn't sound good."

Hal could guess what the choice would be.

A short while later, Tom and Allison turned to look at the door again, signalling the arrival of the vampires from upstairs. Sure enough, seconds later the door opened, and they were escorted from the basement up into the meeting room. Hal reached for Kate's hand as they were led through the seething crowd that had gathered to see the fight. They were brought to a halt at the entrance to the cage, and Lewis stepped forward. He signalled for the werewolves to be put into the pen ready for their transformation. As he was dragged roughly away, Tom glanced at Hal anxiously.

"Almost show time. What do you think of our preparations? Not bad for a days work is it?" Lewis grinned, looking up at the cage proudly. "It's been a long time since I saw a good dog fight. How about you Hal? I heard that you used to organise them, back in the day. Does your friend Rover know that? How many dogs did you send to their deaths in a ring just like this one? Dozens? Hundreds? More?"

"That was a long time ago. I'm better than that now." Hal glared. Lewis laughed almost hysterically.

"Better? He thinks he's better than that! A leopard can't change its spots Hal. You're just the same. You might be hiding behind a wretched skin of mercy now, but you can't do the things you've done in the past and not be tainted by them forever. You might think you've changed, but the past has a funny way of catching up with you in the end. And look. Now it has."

Tom and Allison doubled over and screamed as their transformation began. Hair growing, Snouts protruding, nails extending, they gripped each other's hands for comfort. Their voices changing to whimpers, they choked out a last "I love you" through swelling teeth, dagger-like fangs appearing where human canines should have been.

"Time for your grand entrance Hag." Lewis grabbed her arm with his gloved hands and delivered her to the cage door himself. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be quick." He smirked at her as he pushed her in.

"No, Lewis, please! Don't put her in there with them." Hal struggled against the men holding him back. Alex took a few uncertain steps backwards before rentaghosting into the cage with Kate.

"Oh Hal. Stop, please. Your devotion is revolting." Lewis cringed.

"I'll do anything Lewis!"

"Will you now? Well I was hoping you'd say that. Did they tell you about the choice I want you to make? Well, it's less of a choice, more of an easy way out really." Hal frowned and stopped struggling as he smelt it. The tangy, irresistible odour of blood. He swallowed hard. "See. You want it. More than you want her safe. So why not just give in? Don't make yourself suffer any more." Lewis took a glass of the enticing red liquid from someone standing behind him, and offered it to Hal. "All you have to do is drink."

"Will you let her go? If I drink it. If I come back to you will you let her go?" he asked quietly, staring intensely at the blood. For a moment there was only Lewis, the glass and himself in the room. Everyone else disappeared. He wasn't even sure who he was talking about when he said "her". His body urged him to take a step forward and snatch the glass from the other vampire, but he found himself rooted to the spot.

"Don't be stupid Hal. She's getting what she deserves, just as you are. Take it Hal. Satisfy your thirst. You look parched." Hal blinked and shook himself.

"I am parched. But what I deserve is to be in that cage getting my comeuppance, and if I can't save her, she deserves to have me by her side at the end. You might be right about me never really changing, but I can do the right thing at least. And this time, I'm saying no. I'm actually saying no." He said, almost disbelievingly. Shaking with the effort, he moved his eyes from the glass to Lewis, staring him down defiantly. Lewis sighed disappointedly, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"It's a shame. With your track record, we could have made a good team. Ah well. Have it your way. In he goes."

The men holding Hal threw him into the cage, just as the werewolves' legs cracked, throwing them onto their misshapen backs with screams of agony. As Hal reached Kate and threw his arms around her, he stared at Tom and Allison. He realised that this time the change was worse than usual. They were holding back, fighting the transformation. He wished they wouldn't. They were only delaying the inevitable and prolonging their pain.

"Alex, do it now." Kate instructed calmly. Hal snapped his attention back to her.

"Do what?"

"Alex."

Alex stepped towards them, tears in her eyes.

"What about you?" she asked Kate.

"Stop ignoring me, both of you! Do what?" Hal shouted. Alex kept her eyes on Kate for a moment longer then turned and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The world moved. Staggering backwards and falling against a wall, Hal shook his head to clear the sudden dizziness. He looked around in confusion. Alex let him go and clasped a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stem her tears. "I'm sorry Hal, I'm so sorry. She begged me to before they put you in..."

All he could see was a mass of people, and infront of them... the cage. Realising what she had done he ran, forcing his way through the crowd, leaving Alex trailing after him as he pushed and shoved to get to the front. Some were shouting angrily about being cheated out of bets, others looked dazedly around at each other asking what had happened, and some blinked at him in stunned silence as they realised it was him that had jostled them. Of course. They had never seen a ghost disappear with a vampire before.

He reached the cage and gripped the wire.

"Kate!" he called, shouting above the noise of the crowd. She heard him after his third shout, searching him out and edging her way around the edge of the cage towards him, keeping as much distance between herself and the still transforming werewolves as possible. "Why?!" he asked as she reached him, brushing her cheek with his finger tips through the mesh.

"Why do you think? There's no point in us both getting killed."

"It's not fair." He breathed, shaking his head.

"Life's not fair Hal. Five-hundred years should have taught you that." She smiled through her tears.

The crowd gave a collective cheer as Tom and Allison's screams abated behind her. Two ear-splitting howls rang out, silencing the bellowing vampires. Kate closed her eyes, the sound cutting through her like a knife. Hal turned to Alex.

"Put me back in there. Please, put me back in. They'll be naturally drawn to me, it will give you two more time to find a way to get her out. Or maybe they'll lose interest completely. I don't know, Alex, just please!" Hal pleaded clasping her hands tightly.

"Drawn to you..." she frowned, looking past him lost in thought for a moment. She disappeared and he looked around the room for her confusedly. Tom's werewolf shook itself and growled at Allison's, before she batted him on the head with her clawed hand. Kate trembled and sank down the mesh, staring at them as they sniffed each other, momentarily sidetracked. It was the first time they had been together in wolf form. Kate would have found it oddly touching had it not been for the cage and the raucous vampires, and the imminent threat of death.

There was a brief commotion across the other side of the pen as Alex flashed back into view briefly, grabbing hold of Lewis and disappearing again. She materialized a few seconds later inside the cage with him in tow.

"What are you doing!?" he bellowed at her, before realising where he was and gasping, eyes wide with panic.

"Giving you what you deserve. You wanted a good dog fight. Enjoy." She pushed him towards the werewolves before rentaghosting to Kate's side.

"No! No no no no!" he stuttered, turning and stumbling back into the mesh. He scrambled for the cage door, shaking it, trying to prise it open. "Let me out! Open the door!" he screamed at the vampires nearby. They shrank back, staring at the werewolves behind him. "Craig! Get me out!" he yelled futilely.

"I can't... they... they'll escape and kill us all..." the young vampire stammered. The werewolves growled and lowered themselves to the ground, stalking closer to Lewis, inch by inch. He shuddered and threw himself at the door again, screaming with rage. Tom and Allison looked at each other, then with one last snarl, pounced. Tom closed his jaws around the vampire's throat, turning his scream to a gurgle, while Allison yanked at his leg sending him tumbling to the ground. Alex looked away, glad that she was physically unable to be sick, as the two werewolves set about happily ripping Lewis apart. The crowd fell silent, stunned at how quickly the tables had turned.

"Alex, you are quite frankly marvellous." Hal whispered from the other side of the mesh, wincing as an arm landed with a thud infront of the two girls.

"Well the smug bastard had it coming to him." She hissed back with a hint of a smile.

"Now what?" Kate asked, ducking and groaning quietly as an unidentifiable lump of bloodied flesh hit the mesh beside her.

"Get to the door as inconspicuously as possible. If they lose interest or see you moving, I'll distract them as best as I can." Hal rested his head against hers through the wire.

"Ok. By the way, this feels as good a time as any to tell you that I love you. If I do actually make it out of here alive, I'm declaring that we're officially a couple, just so you know." She smiled through her tears.

"You are going to get out alive. Now hurry up before they lose interest." He urged softly.

She edged along the fence hunched over, making herself as small as possible to avoid the werewolves' attention. She froze only metres from the door as Allison rose and wandered over to Tom, licking his bloodied snout clean. He nuzzled her, and for a moment, they reminded Kate of their tender human romance. Tom's nose twitched, and turning his head sharply towards her with a snarl, she took a deep breath and backed her way towards the door again, her eyes locked with his. Allison cocked her head confusedly for a second before turning and crouching low to the ground, baring her teeth at the witch.

"Oi! Over here ye' big furry idiots!" Alex shouted, waving her arms to get their attention. Hal ran around the fence to the opposite side of the cage from Kate and kicked the mesh. Tom flew at him, growling and roaring with fury at the vampire's scent and sudden movement. Allison however, ignored them both. She crept ever closer to Kate, yellow eyes gleaming and throat rumbling in an almost inaudible snarl.

"Sorry for this." Kate threw her hands up as the werewolf leapt towards her. Allison stopped in midair, as if she had hit an invisible wall, and bounced backwards, landing with a yelp. Tom jumped away from Hal with a start and trotted over to his mate. Allison stood up and shook herself, taking only seconds to recover before coming for Kate again, this time with Tom at her side. Alex appeared next to Kate only moments before the werewolves reached her, throwing Tom backwards as the witch tackled Allison again. The witch bent over, breathing deeply with the effort.

"I can't keep this up for long, they're too big." She gasped out as the werewolves got up and came at them again.

"Just a few more metres and you're there!" Alex shouted at her encouragingly, nudging her towards the door. Slowly but surely, they made their way around the pen, the wolves attacking more and more cautiously, until Kate slipped, her back finding empty space where the fence should have been.

Hal caught her as she fell through the open door, Mark and John slamming it shut behind her. She looked up and beamed at him with relief, throwing her arms around his neck despite the wave of exhaustion that hit her. Alex rentaghosted out of the cage as the werewolves hit the door, growling savagely at the prey they had failed to catch. Losing interest quickly, they trotted away from the door frustratedly, making their way back over to Lewis' shredded remains.

"Well that was shit." Craig emerged infront of them through the crowd of silent vampires. "Needless to say as Lewis' second in command, I am now your new leader. I think you'll all agree that I'm the best man for the job..."

"Give it a rest." Mark stepped forward and punched him, knocking him out cold. "Annoying little shit. I'll be taking over, and if any of you want to leave that's fine, but hear me out. Hal might have lied, but the way he ran this place made sense. We can't just run around doing what we like, there have to be boundaries and rules. Surely the demise of the Old Ones should show us that? They planned for years to expose us, and look where it got them. History has shown us that the humans will fight us every step of the way. Why take the risk when, with just a little restraint, we can have all the blood we want and none of the stress? Giving in to your desires is fun, for a while at least, but believe me, it doesn't last. Our world is still controlled by the same restraints we faced as humans, and forgetting that is incredibly dangerous. Mark my words, if someone discovers what you are, the shit can hit the fan quicker than you can bare your fangs. You might not like it, but that's the way it is." He finished, waiting for their response. Hal frowned in disbelief. He had wanted Mark to take over control, if the plan had gone smoothly, but he hadn't expected him to be quite so... capable.

The other vampires seemed bewildered, turning to look at each other and shifting nervously. The quiet hum of many small conversations filled the air as they discussed with each other what they should do.

"As I said, feel free to leave if you want, but many of you will face an unfamiliar world on your own. I'll run the business and I'll give you stability. And I'll make sure we remain undiscovered."

"Will you stop us drinking blood?" someone called from the back.

"Do I strike you as stupid? I have no desire to face an angry, thirsty mob thank you. To drink or not is a choice that no one can, or should, dictate. Though personally I've found it to be a waste of time and energy. Why deny what you are? No offense meant of course." He nodded politely to Hal, who shook his head dazedly in acknowledgement.

"And what about them?" Tamsin sneered at Hal, Kate and Alex.

"Tamsin dear, for one so young, you harbour rather a stunning level of bitterness. Have they wounded us personally?" Mark sighed.

"They killed Lewis!" she protested angrily.

"Who had just ordered their own deaths. I call that an amusing turn of events and a most deserved ending for a rather unsavoury character." He smiled brightly at her, radiating contempt.

"Did you swallow a dictionary or something old man? Get up Craig, we're going. Go fuck yourself Mark." She grabbed Craig's collar and practically dragged the slowly recovering vampire out of the room.

"Charming." Mark muttered. "Anyone else?" he asked, looking around. Anna curtsied politely to him and walked out, a picture of elegance. Hal was surprised that only a handful of others followed her out. It seemed that Mark was more popular than he had realised. "Wonderful. Well if that's all finished with, would the rest of you kindly get this place tidied up. Incase any of you are feeling particularly stupid, the werewolves can stay where they are. You can take them with you tomorrow." He nodded to Hal dismissively. "Now. I need a drink."

"What, that's it? We can go?"Alex asked after him.

"Well yes, unless you want to remain captive." He answered dryly.

"I think twenty-four hours restrained in a basement is quite enough." Hal muttered as Mark walked away. The still slightly bewildered crowd of vampires set about putting away chairs, spare pieces of mesh leftover from the construction of the cage, and cups of blood. Hal licked his lips, his eyes beginning to water again as he caught the scent. Kate moved to grip his hand tightly, feeling him tense beside her.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you've got a date with a certain chair tomorrow." She smiled up at him sympathetically. He grimaced.

"So what now? Is this whole thing over? What about Mr Rook?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Let's think about that tomorrow. For now, we wait." Hal answered wearily, sitting down on the floor, the two girls following his lead. Inside the cage, Tom and Allison paced along the mesh walls, growling at any vampires that got too close to them. Most kept their distance, still wary after witnessing Lewis' particularly violent death. Hal, Kate and Alex watched them silently, each needing their own time to let what had happened sink in. Gradually, the vampires left the building to hunt, or sleep, or simply to get away from the werewolves, and Tom and Allison settled down. Hal could almost see their personalities coming through, but then they had always reminded him vaguely of puppies when they were human anyway.

On reflection, he decided that they'd all had a relatively lucky escape. As plans went, this had undeniably been a complete failure. And yet somehow, they had all come through unscathed. Well, mostly unscathed. He still had the chair to look forward to. Still, it seemed a small price to pay considering what could have happened. For the first time he realised that he had overcome temptation twice. He'd been forced to drink blood, but even going through withdrawal, he had still found the strength to say no. He smiled despite himself. He had a lot to thank Tom and Alex for. And now, facing his second stint in rehab in under a year, he was surprised at how unfazed he was about the whole thing. Even the dreaded Mr Rook didn't seem like such a threat now. Because for the first time, he finally felt as though he had really started to overcome his demons. He remembered his words to Mr Snow, when the ancient vampire had asked why he kept inflicting his failures upon mankind. "Because I think, one day, I'll win." Perhaps that day had finally come. Perhaps he was finally winning.

(I hope you all enjoyed that :) Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. Stay tuned for the epilogue which will be coming soon!)


	26. Epilogue

So here it is. The very last part of the story. Thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed, and I very much hope you enjoy this x

**Epilogue**

"Finally. What time do you call this? I was starting to think you'd been kidnapped during the night." Hal grumbled sourly.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart. Get up on the wrong side of the chair did you?" Kate yawned, unconcerned at his outburst.

"I'm thirsty."

"Where's Alex?"

"In the kitchen. She's been ignoring me for the last hour and a half."

"What did you do?" Kate sighed.

"Nothing."

"Hal..."

"I might have said something about her being a waste of air." He conceded quietly.

"Hal! What have I told you about being nice. When she comes back in you're going to apologise. Properly." She pointed at him in warning and he sat back in the chair, sulking. "I'll get you a cup of tea."

Walking through the double doors into the kitchen, Kate smiled at Alex. The ghost was stood looking out at the garden with the back door open. She saw Kate shiver and shut the door.

"Morning. I take it you've spoken to grumpy guts in there." She grinned as Kate flicked the kettle on.

"Oh yes. He's ready to apologise if you're going back in any time soon."

"In his defence, I was taking the piss out of him when he snapped at me. I should probably have known what would happen." Alex smirked.

"You two are terrible. It's like you feed off each other when he's like this." Kate shook her head and smiled.

"Well he shouldn't be so fun to tease then."

"I take it he didn't have any full blown tantrums last night?" Kate asked as the kettle began boil.

"Nope. Nothing to report. Does that mean he's ready then?"

"No black eyes and fangs for two whole weeks now. I think he is. Don't let on though, at least not until Tom's down here."

"My lips are sealed." Alex promised following Kate as she backed through the doors carrying the teas. She put hers on the coffee table and brought the other to Hal's lips so he could drink.

"It's got your splash of cold water so it's not too hot."

"Thank you." He said gratefully after taking a sip, his previously bad mood lifting noticeably. "And sorry Alex."

"No worries, it's already forgotten." The ghost smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to Kate. She looked up as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Tom and Allison emerged from the hallway looking exhausted. "Shouldn't you two be in bed still? We don't usually see you until at least 11 the day after a full moon." Alex frowned.

"Yea but we didn't want to miss..." Tom began, unsure whether or not he should finish his sentence.

"Go ahead, now you're here he might as well know." Kate smiled, sipping her tea.

"Know what?" Hal asked worriedly.

"We think it's time we let you out of the chair mate." Tom beamed happily, ignoring his friend's obvious concern at the idea.

"No, I'm not ready yet. Let's just wait another week, just to make sure."

"You are ready." Kate said calmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're worried about it. If you weren't, we'd know you just wanted to escape." She smiled at him, but he still looked unconvinced.

"It's going to be just like last time. We let you out, you stay indoors for a few weeks, get back to your routines, and then when you're ready we'll take you outside. You managed it then, so this should be a piece of cake." Alex grinned at him. He frowned and looked down at the straps that had held him in place for the last month.

"You'll be fine Hal. You've got us. We won't let you kill anyone." Tom said reassuringly. Hal sighed, realising that he had lost the battle. "Ready?"

"What, now? Shouldn't we wait?"

"What for?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Hal answered dejectedly. Tom grinned and moved towards him, kneeling down to unfasten the straps at his feet. "What if it's all a conspiracy and I've just been acting safe so you'll let me out?" Tom ignored him and moved to release his arms.

"A conspiracy that you're telling us about at the crucial moment?" Alex laughed.

"Brilliant bit of reverse psychology though, don't you think?" Hal answered deadpan. Alex's face fell suddenly and Tom stopped what he was doing.

"Nice try. Keep going Tom." Kate smiled, narrowing her eyes at Hal. He sighed again. With the last strap removed, he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, glad to be free despite his trepidation.

"See. Doesn't that feel better?" Alex asked. Hal grunted in response and pushed himself up stiffly. He stumbled, and Tom rushed forward just in time to keep him from falling.

"You need to take it slowly, you've hardly moved for weeks. What would you like to do?" Kate asked cheerfully.

"A bath would be nice."

"Come on mate, I'll help you upstairs." Tom held Hal's arm as they made their way slowly out into the hallway and up the stairs.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Alex grinned, sitting down on the sofa next to Allison.

"We're not out of the woods yet, but so far so good." Kate said joining them.

"I thought you were meant to be the confident one?" Allison smiled.

"I am. Mostly. But it's better to be safe than sorry. As long as one of us is keeping an eye on him at all times for the next few weeks, and nothing goes wrong, we'll be in the clear." Kate smiled back at her. Suddenly, Allison sniffed the air. Looking confused, she stood up and went over to the window.

"There's a man outside. He's coming to the door." she said worriedly. The door bell rang and, for a moment, all they could do was look at each other blankly. Alex got up to peer through the blinds next to Allison.

"Is he human?" Kate asked, rising and walking towards the hallway.

"I think so. Yes." Allison answered, sniffing again.

"Shit. That's the bloke who took my body. That's Mr Rook." Alex turned on the spot to face her anxiously. Kate hesitated, then pursed her lips and moved to open the door.

"Ah, Miss Harper I presume." The smiling, blue eyed man greeted her politely. "And Mrs McNair. May I congratulate you on your recent nuptials." He said as Allison and Alex came to join her. His smile never faltered, but Kate noticed him glance warily at the space where Alex stood. Hal had been right. He did seem to be able to sense her presence somehow. She noticed Geoff stood a little further down the path behind him. At least he had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Creepy fecking bastard! Yea, you! I know you can hear me butt munch!" Alex shouted at Geoff, clenching her fists and starting towards him. Allison grabbed her to stop her from attacking the worried looking psychic. Mr Rook stared on, looking almost amused as Geoff gulped and retreated backwards a few steps.

"Ah, and I take it Alex must be here too." Mr Rook continued, still smiling courteously.

"What do you want?" Kate asked coldly.

"Straight to the point I see."

"Given the phenomenally bad timing of your visit, I'd say you'd better get on with it for your own safety."

"Has Hal not been feeling himself lately? Shame. Well, I shan't stay long. I was disappointed to find that our little deal had fallen through. Luckily, it would seem that the new management in charge of vampire operations in the area has the same opinion on being discreet as we do. So, for now at least, our business with you is complete."

"Wonderful. Be seeing you then." She glared at him, stepping backwards to shut the door on him.

"However." He added, stopping the door with his foot. She sighed and opened it again. "Trouble seems to follow you, and this house. And where there's trouble, there's the danger that what you are will be discovered. Be aware. Your little band of outcasts has been noticed by me. And you don't want to be noticed by me." He fixed all three of them with his ice blue eyes before smiling frostily. "Good day to you ladies." And with that he turned and made his way back down the path, Geoff following obediently. Kate heard the bathroom door open upstairs and shut the door hurriedly. Luckily, it was Tom that appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Who was that?" he asked, sniffing the air.

"Mr Rook." Allison answered quietly.

"What did he want?" he asked grimly.

"Same old. To deliver veiled threats and boost his own ego. Is everything alright with Hal? He couldn't smell him could he?" Kate asked.

"No, I don't think so. He was too busy complaining about the state of the bathroom. I've only come down to get him a bucket and some bleach to calm him down."

"So he's back to normal then. Well that's a relief. This place could do with a good clean." Alex snorted as Tom disappeared into the kitchen. "And don't forget his marigolds if you value your life! You know what he gets like if he doesn't have them!" she called after him. Allison and Kate burst out laughing, despite Alex's completely serious expression. They made their way back into the living room and flopped onto the sofa.

"So, what now? No vampires to fight. No men in grey suits to appease. No blood addicts tied up in the living room. What are we going to do with ourselves?" Kate asked wearily. Alex and Allison stared blankly ahead for a moment.

"TV?" Alex suggested, breaking the silence.

"TV."Allison agreed smiling. They settled back into the sofa, enjoying the peace. "Normal life is great isn't it?"

"Tom! I said bleach, this is drain cleaner!" they heard Hal yell from upstairs.

"Well, almost normal." Alex laughed.


End file.
